


En Taro Midoriya (Being Rewritten)

by Syber_Slash



Series: The StarCraft Trinity [2]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Sis Ochako, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Future Polyamory, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Tall Ashido Mina, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Well she's 5'9, which i believe is taller than canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: A vigilante was running around Musutafu, one that was doing a better job than most of the actual heroes who worked in the city.Deciding to really do something about it, the detective in charge of the case calls in the city's best underground hero to help.But what happens when the hero makes a discovery that changes everything and ends up revealing something much greater?Let's find out, shall we?





	1. The Vigilante

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy this new work ^-^

  
  
  


Aizawa sometimes hated his choice in careers.

He was out on patrol as usual, seeking out villains up to no good, but he had recently been brought onto one headache of a case.

Apparently there was a vigilante running around, and apparently they had been around for a few years, and had never actually been spotted. The vigilante was apparently very efficient, but also hadn’t ever seriously injured a person beyond half a dozen broken bones, in total, over their “career”.

So he was now running around and looking out for this mystery vigilante.

Then the sound of a scuffle reached his ears and he increased his pace over the rooftops.

He reached the alleyway where he could hear the scuffle come from and stopped at the edge.

He looked down, seeing a figure dart between several other people, two bright green lights coming from something in the first figure’s hands.

Aizawa was about to jump in, but the way the person darted between the group made him pause.

_ ‘Quick, efficient movements. Could he be…?’ _ thought Aizawa as he squinted at the figure.

Barely thirty seconds after Aizawa had arrived at the scene, the large group of people that had been standing were now on the ground, unconscious.

The figure looked around briefly, then seemed to slouch, as if relieved.

Aizawa had a moment to look the figure over. They were short, maybe not an adult, wearing a black hoodie and black pants, meaning Aizawa couldn’t see any of his features.

Aizawa’s brow furrowed and was about to jump down.

But then the person looked up, straight at him.

Aizawa was momentarily surprised and froze.

Before he could recover completely, the figure put a finger to where their mouth should be, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Aizawa quickly looked around everywhere, trying to see if he could see them.

When he didn’t find anything, he clicked his tongue “Damn, he got away, and I didn’t even get a good look at his face” Aizawa was now in a very bad mood, but he focused on the situation at hand.

He finally jumped down and began zip tying the group’s hands and legs together, to make sure they couldn’t run if they woke up.

Once he had done that, he called his police contact, detective Tsukauchi.

The phone rang a couple times before being answered on the other side.

“This is detective Tsukauchi” answered the man.

“Tsukauchi, it’s Eraser. I’ve got over a dozen suspected villains unconscious in an alleyway and some info for you” said Aizawa simply, not even greeting the man.

The sound of shuffling could be heard through the phone “Give me your location and I’ll be there as fast as I can” then the man hung up.

Aizawa sent his location, then went over and leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms as he waited.

Fifteen minutes later, a small army of police cars arrived at the mouth of the alley.

Over a dozen police officers ran into the alleys and began collecting the villains and carry them off to the cars with quirk suppressant handcuffs.

Tsukauchi came in to the alley after the other police officers. 

He tipped his hat “Eraser. So, what happened here?” asked the detective, getting right down to business.

Aizawa scoffed “I think I just saw your elusive vigilante”

Tsukauchi whipped to look at the man so quick that he should have gotten whiplash “You what?”

Aizawa slouched slightly as he let out a sigh “Whoever they are, they’re good at what they’re doing. They were able to easily knock out all of the villains and they did it efficiently, no excess amount of moves, just the ones required. I didn’t get a great look at him, but I don’t think they’re an adult, at least not yet”

Tsukauchi had pulled out a pad and was writing everything down with complete focus “Anything else?” added the detective.

Aizawa nodded “They’re sharp. They noticed me, even when I made zero noise and they were fighting the villains. They just suddenly looked up at me, then they signaled for me to keep quiet, as if I would, and then they literally just disappeared in a puff of smoke”

Tsukauchi stopped at the mentioning of the vigilante disappearing “He disappeared? Did he drop a smoke bomb?”

Aizawa shook his head “No, he teleported, he must have. I was above him and I could see the entire alley. The puff was small, only surrounding their body. The only way they could have escaped, would be some kind of teleportation or invisibility”

Tsukauchi stared at the man for a few moment, before going back to his notes and continuing.

“One last thing. They used some kind of weapon. I didn’t get a good look, but it almost looked like it had two green glowing scythe blades on it, but it didn’t cut the villains, just knocked them out” added Aizawa quickly.

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he wrote the last thing down.

Once he was finished, the detective sighed “Well, this has been a night. I’ll get back to the statio-“

The sound of someone whistling went off behind them.

The two of them whipped around and their eyes locked onto something. No, someone standing on top of a nearby building.

Aizawa’s eyes widened “It's the vigilante” exclaimed the scruffy man.

Tsukauchi’s eyes widened, but stayed glued onto the vigilante.

Neither man moved, whether out of surprise or confusion, nobody knew.

They watched as the vigilante just stood and looked at them, then moved their hand in front of their face slowly.

As they did, they slowly disappeared, as if he was becoming invisible.

That was in fact exactly what was happening. The vigilante could turn invisible.

“He can turn invisible?” asked the detective aloud, his tone disbelieving.

The vigilante reappeared in the same spot as before, then seemed to shake their head.

Then in another puff of smoke, the vigilante disappeared again, reappearing near instantly in another puff of smoke on top of a different building.

Nobody at the scene could believe their eyes. The vigilante could turn invisible AND teleport.

Aizawa swore internally _ ‘This guy is going to be a problem to take in’ _

Aizawa activated his quirk, stopping the vigilante from being able to use their quirk.

In response, the vigilante simply moved away from the hero’s sight, while said hero ran to the building and quickly got to the roof.

As expected, once he got up onto the roof, the vigilante was nowhere in sight.

“Shit” swore Aizawa. The vigilante had been playing with them, giving them hints into their quirk, basically telling him and the police that they wouldn’t be able to catch him.

And they were probably right, unless they messed up badly and wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Eraser, enough. Let’s go to the station, I think we both need something to drink after this” shouted Tsukauchi from the ground.

Aizawa rarely agreed when someone told him to stop his patrol early, but that night was one of said rare exceptions.

He quickly jumped back to the ground and said nothing to the detective, only nodding and silently walking to the pile of police cars.

The two of them got into Tsukauchi’s police car, then they drove back to the station.

Once at the station, the two of them and the higher ups decided to announced what they had seen that night, except they wouldn’t mention how it happened, meaning they wouldn’t tell the public that the vigilante was basically playing with them.

The following morning a “leaked” report of the encounter appeared on the news and became a hot topic.

Obviously, it wasn’t just the public who saw this.

In an office inside a large building, a small furry creature hummed.

“How very fascinating. This seems like an exciting challenge” thought the creature aloud.

Then there was a knock on the door to the office.

“Come in” answered the creature, a smile grazing their face as they closed down their laptop screen.

The door opened and lo and behold, Aizawa walked in.

“Nedzu, you wanted to see me?” asked Aizawa as he sat down in the chair opposite the creature’s desk.

The creature- Nedzu, nodded and clapped his paws “Indeed I did. I wished to ask you about the vigilante you encountered last night”

Aizawa seemed to tense up for a split second, but it disappeared quickly “Why?”

Nedzu grinned “They seem to be quite the tricky case. I wish to get involved in it”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “You want to help the case sir?” asked Aizawa with a sceptical tone.

Nedzu nodded “It seems like an exciting challenge, they appear to be quite skilful and their quirk is very fitting for a hero. I have plans for if I do find them” there was a calculative look in the rodents eyes.

Aizawa’s eyebrows scrunched together “You want him to attend the school? You realise that if people find out there’s going to be a lot of backlash from the public”

Nedzu waved dismissively “I have thought of that, obviously. If we find them, I plan to have them attend as part of the Vigilante Rehabilitation Program. It is in fact a real thing, and we have the necessary paperwork to go ahead with it” he pointed to Aizawa “You saw them in action, they are a shoe in for heroism, both in skill and in personality”

Aizawa scoffed “They seemed like a problem child. They’re going to be a headache to deal with either way” Aizawa went silent for a few moments, then sighed “I’ll inform Tsukauchi, do what you want sir”

Nedzu clapped again “Splendid, I will get right to it then, if you don’t mind. You may go”

Aizawa nodded and left the office without a word, while Nedzu opened up his laptop again and began typing away at the keyboard.

He accessed the quirk registry, and filtered for quirks with the ability to turn invisible and/or teleport.

There were a few matches for either alone, but only one came up when both were required.

A boy, a boy who had been reported deceased a few years prior. He had black hair with green highlighting and what seemed to be a very long, braided ponytail, freckles adorning his face in a near perfect diamond shape, and his skin had a blue tint to it, as if he were suffocating.

Nedzu’s brows furrowed and he decided to investigate.

He found the death report easily. Apparently they didn’t actually know if the boy was dead, as a body had never been found.

He continued reading and his eyes widened when he read when he had gone missing.

It was during the infamous “terrorist attack” four years prior. It had infact not been a terrorist attack, but a fight between a hero and a villain, which destroyed many residential blocks, killing many, many people.

And the boy’s home had been at the epicentre.

His mother had apparently been confirmed dead, but his father’s body had also never been found.

The whole situation seemed fishy to the rodent.

_ ‘Perhaps this child isn’t dead after all’ _ thought Nedzu as he began typing away again.

He accessed the city’s camera network, which he had access to thanks to his position, and decided to set up a subroutine to search for the child’s facial features through the entire city.

There was no guarantee that if they were alive, that they hadn’t changed their appearance, but they may also not have expected anyone to look for the reportedly dead child.

He set the subroutine, then the wait began.

Would fate be in the rodent’s favour or would they side with the vigilante? Time will tell.


	2. Approach and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 24. Only Chapter uploaded.
> 
> Here's another chapter for this one. Have fun :D

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Izuku’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A month. That’s how long it took until the subroutine found a match.

The instant it did this, it pinged Nedzu’s phone and the rodent rushed to his laptop. Thankfully he had been on his way back to his office anyway, so he wasn’t leaving during anything important.

He opened his laptop and pulled up the image the subroutine had flagged.

There, clear as day, was a bed of black and green hair, a long braided ponytail, diamond shaped freckles, and blue tinted skin.

Nedzu grinned “Found you”

He quickly looked up where the camera was and immediately took off.

As he hurried to his car, yes he had a license and could drive, he sent a message to all the teachers, informing them that he was leaving the school and wouldn’t be able to answer for a while.

He got to his car and drove off.

  
  
  


Nedzu arrived at the shopping strip where the picture had been taken, spotting the camera on top of a nearby pole.

As he looked around, he calculated the the most likely direction the boy had walked, then he followed.

  
  
  
  


Izuku was tired.

He sighed as he held on to his tea, appreciating the warmth that seeped through the paper cup.

He had decided to go to a café and relax, as he had had a busy week, his green glowing eyes scanning over stores around him.

_ ‘So many villains all of a sudden’ _ thought Izuku as he sat by his table.

“Greetings young man”

Izuku blinked and turned, expecting to see someone standing next to his table.

He was confused when he saw no one and looked to both sides, trying to see who it could have been.

The squeaky voice chuckled “I am down here young man”

Izuku looked down, and his eyes widened when his eyes fell on white fur.

_ ‘Nedzu?’ _ thought Izuku in shock as he stared at the rodent, who was smiling up at him.

“Indeed, I am Nedzu, and no, you did not say that out loud, I am just that smart” Nedzu’s smiled became a grin as he watched Izuku’s surprised expression.

Izuku blinked at the rodent  **“Um, is there something i can help you with sir?”**

The rodent’s grin suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a look of minor surprise.

An interested look quickly appeared on his face instead “Fascinating, was that telepathy young man?”

Izuku looked away, focusing on his tea  **“Yes, I was born without vocal cords, and instead can talk telepathically. I don’t know why, but it has something to do with my quirk, not a birth defect”** explained the green haired boy.

Nedzu hummed “Fascinating, but I digress, would you mind if I have a seat?” asked the rodent as he pointed to the chair across from Izuku.

Izuku didn’t know what the rodent was doing, but decided to humor him and gestured for him to do so.

Nedzu hopped onto the chair and got seated with a content sigh.

For a few minutes, they just sat in silence, no words exchanged as Izuku sipped his tea and Nedzu did as well.

Wait what.

Izuku blinked. There was an entire pot of tea on the table, and a cup and saucer in the rodent’s paws.

**“Where did you get the tea from?”** asked Izuku with confusion.

Nedzu grinned “Where indeed” he then put down the tea cup “Now, I hope you do not mind, but I wished to ask you something”

Izuku raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and gestured for Nedzu to continue.

“Where have you been for the last four years, Izuku Midoriya?”

Izuku’s eyes widened and he immediately began looking around frantically.

Nedzu raised his paws and motioned to the boy reassuringly “Calm down, I am here alone, nobody else knows”

Izuku turned his wide, frightened eyes to Nedzu. The rodent was surprised by the look of fear in the boy’s eyes.

“I apologise Midoriya-san, it was not my intention to frighten you” Nedzu’s voice was apologetic, genuinely so.

Izuku was breathing fast, but he began to calm down after Nedzu’s reassurance.

**“Are you here to take me away?”** asked Izuku after a moment.

Nedzu looked at the boy for a moment and folded his paws “If you do not have a place to live in, legally, then yes, but I won’t take you to social services. If you do have somewhere to stay legally and stably, then I would like to know where so I can keep an eye on you”

Izuku was quiet for a few moments  **“... I have a place I’m stay at, with some… nice people”** admitted Izuku reluctantly.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Do they know who you are and what you do?”

Izuku shook his head, but did a double take  **“What I do? What are you talking about?”**

Nedzu didn’t smile like one might have expect him to. Instead, he frowned “I have reasons to suspect that you are the local mystery vigilante. Your quirk is the only one that matches with the report from a month ago. I… apologise that I am telling you this after the scare I gave you”

Izuku’s eyes went wide again, but instead of looking scared as he had before, his eyes narrowed  **“Are you going to arrest me?”** asked Izuku with a careful tone.

Nedzu chuckled “Goodness me, no. I have different plans than that for you. Rest assured, if you listen to me and follow my instructions, you will not be facing any form of punishment for your “work”” Nedzu smiled to Izuku.

Izuku’s expression turns confused  **“Wait, why aren’t you going to arrest me? You’re a hero, and I’m technically a criminal”**

Nedzu hums “If I arrested you, a potential hero would never see the light of day, they would only get plunged further into the darkness. You have potential as a hero, and you staying as a vigilante and potentially getting arrested would mean you wouldn’t be able to become a hero. I will not allow that to happen” Nedzu’s expression and voice turned serious as he said the last bit.

Izuku didn’t know what to think. He had wanted to be a hero for years, since he was young, but when his parents died, he thought it would be impossible for him, so he gave up and did the next best thing, becoming a vigilante.

Izuku felt something wet roll down his cheeks. Was he crying?

“Oh dear, are you alright young man?” asked Nedzu worriedly, seeing the tears falling from Izuku’s shocked eyes.

Izuku began trying to wipe away the tears  **“I apologise, it’s just, I thought I would never be able to become a hero, after the incident”** sobs came from the boy’s mouth, the only sounds he could make without telepathy.

Nedzu frowned sadly “I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that, but rest assured, things will get better now, I will make sure of it” promised Nedzu.

Izuku looked at the rodent, seeing his resolute expression.

Izuku gave Nedzu a wobbly smile  **“You don’t have to, I don’t deserve it”**

Nedzu gave him a serious look again “If we are talking about whether you deserve it or not, then I would give you a hero license right here and now. You have captured more villains than over fifty percent of the active heroes in Japan, and you’ve only bruised or burned them slightly before knocking them out, which is also more than I can say for the rest of the heroes. You have the qualities of a hero and I will not hear otherwise or so help me I will have everyone’s jobs” Nedzu huffed as he finished his rant.

Izuku was looking at the rodent with wide eyes, unable to say anything in response to what Nedzu had said.

Nedzu took a few breaths, then sighed “I apologise about that, I sometimes lose my temper with this sort of thing. Anyway, are you ready to hear what I have planned for you?” asked Nedzu, trying to change topics.

Izuku recovered and nodded with a smile, feeling happy as the principal’s rant sinked in for him.

Nedzu nodded “Good. Well, my intention is to have you attend UA under the guise of a transfer student in the hero course, but if your identity is somehow discovered, we will explain that you are enrolled in the Vigilante Rehabilitation Program. The teachers will be informed of your identity before hand, but it will not change how you are graded, perhaps aside for some more difficult physical tests”

Izuku sat in thought for a few moments, then nodded  **“I’ll agree to that, but there’s something I want to do, if you’ll allow it”**

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “It depends on what you’re requesting”

Izuku fidgeted for a moment  **“I… I want to tell my… new family about all of this. They’ve been taking care of me since shortly after the incident, and they’re basically family to me, so I want to be honest with them now. I haven’t told them about my… vigilantism, but if this is happening then they deserve to know”** admitted Izuku.

Nedzu grinned “You are truly a kind soul. I will allow it, but I wish to be there when you tell them. Are they perhaps available now?” asked Nedzu.

Izuku looked at Nedzu with surprise for a few moments, then smiled brightly  **“Yes, I think they are. They aren’t living in the apartment right now, because they’re at a construction site in another prefecture”**

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “So you are alone in the apartment currently?”

Izuku shook his head  **“No, they’re daughter, my… big sister, lives there too. She goes to a local high school and intends to become a hero as well”**

A glint appeared in Nedzu’s eye “Oh? Is she perhaps intending to try out for UA?” Nedzu’s tone was intrigued.

Izuku froze for a moment, then poked his index fingers together  **“Well, that’s what she’s told me, but they aren’t very well off economically, so I don’t know if they’ll have the money to send her there”** Izuku looked down at the table with a sad expression  **“and I think it’s partly my fault. They weren’t very rich before they found me, but they took me in anyway, risking everything they owned just to help me, to give me someplace safe to live”** Izuku was beginning to tear up again.

“Now now, there’s no need to cry Midoriya-san. Why don’t we go to your apartment and talk to your parents, then we can speak further afterwards?” suggested Nedzu softly and kindly.

Izuku managed to contain his tears and nodded.

Izuku picked up his tea, which was now cold, while Nedzu somehow stashed his tea away somewhere.

The two of them left the café, the white rodent sitting on Izuku’s shoulder and talking to the boy.

  
  
  
  


After finding out Izuku had planned on walking for almost an hour to get to the apartment, Nedzu announced that he would drive them their in his car, meaning they arrived in roughly ten or fifteen minutes.

Izuku was surprised by the rodent’s ability to drive. The entire car had been modified internally to fit the rodent with ease, basically everything had been downsized to fit him.

They parked in front of the apartment complex, and Nedzu made his way back up to Izuku’s shoulders.

Izuku walked up the stairs to get to his home and arrived shortly after on the third floor.

He opened the door and entered  **“I’m home”** announced the boy as he took off his shoes. It was a weekend, so his sister was home.

The sound of feet tapping against the wooden floor could be heard coming from down the hallway.

A mop of brown short hair popped around the corner “Welcome home Mikumo” announced the bubbly girl.

Nedzu blinked  _ ‘Mikumo? Must be a fake name to protect his identity’ _

The girl seemed to catch sight of Nedzu and after a moment of staring, her eyes widened.

“M-M-Mikumo! W-why is the principal of UA sitting on your shoulders?!” exclaimed the girl loudly.

Izuku smiled sheepishly  **“Um, some stuff happened? I’ll tell you in a bit, but I want mom and dad to be listening in, ok Ochako?”** explained Izuku.

“Indeed, we have some news for them, but worry not, it is all good” assured Nedzu cheerily.

The girl- Ochako, stared for a moment, but then slowly nodded “Ok, if you say so”

Izuku smiled, then pulled Nedzu off of his shoulders and put him on the floor so he could take his own shoes off.

The three of them went into the apartments lounge and got seated at the dinner table.

Ochako put up their laptop and opened it, sending off a message to see if their parents were on, getting an affirmative message a few minutes later.

They started a video chat, which was answered quickly.

A pair of adults appeared on the screen “Hello kids, is everything alright?” asked the mother a bit of worry leaking through her cheery tone.

Ochako smiled “We’re ok, but we have someone here who wants to tell you something” she looked to the side slightly.

Suddenly Nedzu jumped up “Greetings Mister and Missus, you may know who I am, but in case you don’t, my name is Nedzu, the principal of UA university”

The two people’s eyes widened to a comical degree “NEDZU?!” exclaimed they loudly.

Nedzu continued unperturbed “Indeed, and I am here to help your… son announce a development”

The mention of Izuku made any shock and surprise in them disappear as worry flooded them instead “Is something wrong? Did something happen?” asked the man.

Nedzu shook his head “No, do not worry, I come with… interesting news, but it is not bad, I promise”

They calmed at his reassurance, but said nothing further, prompting Nedzu to continue.

“Now, while I explain, I would like it if you did not interrupt me and let me finish, it will make things easier” added Nedzu before beginning, to which the parents nodded in agreement.

Nedzu nodded gratefully “To start off, I would like to inform you that I am here as part of a case to find the mystery vigilante that has been around for a few years. The reason why I am here, is because… Mikumo-san, had the only quirk that fitted with the vigilante’s abilities. But there is more to it than that” Nedzu turned to Izuku “Do you wish to tell them or shall I?” asked the rodent.

Izuku shook his head  **“They can’t hear me through phones and video calls, so you’ll have to”** answered Izuku.

Ochako got a confused expression, but kept quiet, while Nedzu nodded and turned back to the laptop screen.

“Your… son, is registered as dead, which is why I’m only now here, instead of following the report a month ago” Nedzu’s tone held a sort of sadness, as if he was sad to have to tell them that.

They gasped loudly in shock, but didn’t say anything.

“His real name is Izuku Midoriya, and he used to live at the epicentre of the Musutafu Terrorist attack several years ago. It was stated in the report that his body was never found, while his mother’s had been, so they decided he was dead instead of looking for him. This is also how he managed to stay undercover for as long as he has”

Ochako put up her hand, politely asking to speak.

Nedzu gave her a small grateful smile “Yes young lady?”

Her face was worried “You said you were here to investigate the vigilante, so, are you saying that Miku- I mean Izuku is the vigilante?” asked the girl.

Izuku flinched slightly at her deduction, but only Nedzu noticed.

The rodent nodded “Indeed, he his. After I… confronted him about it, he confessed, likely knowing that trying to deny it would be fruitless against me. Before any of you say anything, no, I am not arresting him, nor am I going to report him to the authorities”

The parents, who had looked about to speak up, relaxed at Nedzu’s reassurance.

Nedzu clapped his paws “No, I have something else in mind. I wish to have him attend UA as part of the hero course”

A beat went by as his statement sunk in.

“WHAAAAAT?!?!” shouted Ochako and her parents in sync.

Nedzu grinned, unperturbed by their shouting “He has high potential and he’s proven to be a careful fighter, in fact he has reportedly only ever broken six bones in total during his vigilante work. He is a shoe in hero and I do not wish to see him end up in prison for doing good”

Ochako and her parents were staring with wide eyes at Nedzu, who just continued to smile.

The father seemed to recover the quickest “B-but how? Are you just going to include him?” the man sounded confused, as if he himself wasn’t sure of what to ask.

Nedzu motioned for them to calm down, which they thankfully did “Do not worry, I intend to have him be an extra member of class 1-A, under the guise of a transfer student, but if his identity is somehow discovered, we well explain that he is actually there as part of the Vigilant Rehabilitation Program, which is a real thing and will allow us to keep him away from the authorities if they do wish to attempt to prosecute him”

The family listened closely to the principal’s explanation.

“As for his identity, I wish to extend an offer, two in fact, but only the former is about Izuku-san” added the rodent suddenly.

The adults raised eyebrows, but motioned for him to continue.

Nedzu smiled wide “Firstly, as you seem to have accepted him as your son, how would you feel about adopting him as an actual member of your family?”

Everyone, even Izuku, whipped to stare at the principal with wide eyes.

**“What? You never talked about anything like that”** Izuku was surprised, and confused.

Nedzu turned to Izuku, his wide smile still present “You would need a new identity either way to attend UA, but it would be cruel of me to take you away from your new family. especially after all the worry they’ve shown for you. As such, I am willing to register him as your son” he turned back to the parents as he finished, giving them a wide, kind smile.

Ochako and her parents were staring with wide eyes at the principal, their minds trying to wrap their minds around his offer.

“Y-you would do that?” asked Ochako after a few moments.

Nedzu nodded “The system has failed him once, I do not intend to let it do so again” answered the rodent with a more serious expression.

Ochako kept staring at him for a few moments, then tears began to appear at the edges of her eyes, before quickly beginning to fall.

Her parents and Izuku mirrored her expression “Thank you sir, thank you so much” said Ochako’s mom through tears and sobs.

Nedzu smiled again “It’s my pleasure”

Nedzu waited for everyone to calm down, still having more to say.

After several tearfilled minutes, everyone calmed down enough to continue.

Nedzu nodded and folded his paws together “Right, the second offer I wished to extend. I heard from Izuku-san that you, Ochako-san, intend to become a hero and have considered attending UA?” Nedzu turned to Ochako with a small teasing smile.

She blushed at the principal’s deduction “Um, w-well yeah, but, we don’t have a lot of money, so I might not be able to” admitted the girl sadly.

Nedzu’s grin widened “He said the same. My second offer, is a fully paid scholarship for you to attend at UA alongside your brother in the hero course, so long as you pass the entrance exam”

Eyes bulged once again.

“Y-y-you what? Why? How?” Ochako’s brain was beginning to overload from all that had been happening in the last fifteen or so minutes.

Nedzu let out a chuckle “You and your family allowed a stranger to enter your home, then you took care of him, then you called him family. Kindness should be repaid with kindness, and I wish to repay it like this” there was nothing other than honesty in Nedzu’s voice.

They were staring again, there seemed to have been a lot of it that day, and eventually, they began to tear up again.

Finally, Ochako threw her arms around Nedzu, surprising the rodent momentarily, but he melted into it once he heard Ochako’s words.

“T-thank you so much sir, I-I thought I would never get to go, thank you so, so much” said Ochako through body shaking sobs.

Nedzu patted her on the back, or at least tried to “It is my pleasure, you do not have to thank me” reassured the rodent kindly.

**“When you first came up to me, I thought today was going to be a disaster, that what we had would be ruined”** Nedzu turned to Izuku, who was smiling at him despite the tears rolling down his cheeks  **“I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for us”**

Nedzu smiled at Izuku “Become a good hero, and I will consider that your thanks”

Izuku’s smile widened and he nodded.

So many surprises eh? Let’s see where things go from here on out.


	3. Truth and misconduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 29th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Nedzu discovers that not all is as it seems.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Izuku/Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It took a while before they calmed down again, understandably so, considering they had just been told of a lot of surprising things all at once.

Once they calmed down, all of them needed a moment to drink something and then sit to digest everything.

Nedzu didn’t mind, he understood very well that he had dropped a lot of information on them all at once.

It took almost twenty minutes before everyone was ready to continue again.

Nedzu took point “If you are ready, I believe we should discuss the matter of Izuku-san’s new identity” he turned to Ochako “You called him Mikumo when we arrived, did he tell you that was his name?”

Ochako nodded “Yeah, he did. Miku- I mean Izuku did seem fidgety when we asked after we found him and he took a moment to answer us”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, then turned to Izuku “Would you like to explain why you decided to do this?”

Izuku looked away for a moment, then sighed  **“Well, since no one was looking for me, I decided that they probably thought I was dead. Ochako and her parents were nice to me and I didn’t want to cause them more trouble than I already was”** answered Izuku with a sad tone.

Nedzu frowned slightly “The rationalisation of a scared child. I cannot blame you for coming to that conclusion” Nedzu’s frown turned into a smile “How about you keep that name then? You have likely gotten used to it by now, correct?”

Izuku smiled, though it was a bit sad  **“I kind of have. If you can do it, then I would like to keep the name”**

Nedzu nodded, then turned back to the parents, quickly explaining what Izuku, or rather Mikumo had told him, then continuing a moment after when they had digested the information “Could you tell me your given names and family name? I will need them to register him as your child” he pulled out his phone and opened a document app to write down on.

They nodded “My name is Yori Uraraka” answered the man “ And I am Kaho Uraraka” answered the lady.

Nedzu nodded and wrote it down “Thank you Mister and Missus Uraraka, I will assure that everything is taken care of with discretion. Now, Mikumo, do you have a phone?” asked Nedzu as he turned back to Mikumo.

Izuku shook his head  **“No, we don’t have the money to get me a phone, and even if I did it wouldn’t be of much use since I can’t talk to people through it”**

Nedzu frowned, then turned to Ochako “Do you have one Ochako-san?”

Ochako nodded and pulled out her phone “I have a flip phone. We can’t afford anything better and my parents have the same”

Nedzu’s frown deepened. He turned to Yori and Kaho “Have you not considered getting government assistance? Your position would be well within the requirements to gain monetary assistance” asked Nedzu, his tone sounding almost worried.

Yori and Kaho looked down at the floor “We have, and we did, but because business has been as bad as it is, they cut us off after about a decade. They thought we were trying to live off of them without working ourselves” there was pain in their voices as they spoke.

Nedzu felt anger rise up in him “Did they not do an investigation? If they had, they would have known that you weren’t doing such a thing” asked Nedzu with a neutral voice, trying not to let his anger show.

They were quiet for a moment, then Yori shook his head “No, I don’t think they did. We just got a message one day where they accused us of it and explaining that they were cutting us off from the monetary assistance” explained the man solemnly.

Nedzu gritted his teeth “It looks like there’s someone who’s job I will need to take” muttered the rodent under his breath, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

He took a calming breath, then levelled Yori and Kaho with a reassuring look “I will make sure you get the help you need. Someone somewhere has evidently broken a serious law and will definitely face punishment. Until the government fixes this, UA will make sure you can live stabily, and I will not take no for an answer. So far, I’ve frankly been appalled with how the law has handled everything surrounding you four, and it is... deeply vexing to me” his voice became slightly tense at the end.

“I think I’m out of emotions” muttered Ochako with her face was in her hands.

Nedzu chuckled “It has been a very… strange day to say the least. I hope it is not too overwhelming to the four of you, but I cannot in good conscience not do anything after hearing all that has happened to you” explained the rodent.

Yori and Kaho smiled “There really is no way for us to thank you for this sir”

Nedzu waved dismissively “As I said, you need not thank me, I am just happy to be able to help”

Nedzu then checked his wristwatch “Oh dear, it would appear that it is quite late. I apologise, but I will have to leave” he pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and proceeded to write something down.

He handed the small note to Ochako, who looked to see what he had written.

“This is my personal phone number, if you require anything just call me and I will do what I can to help” Nedzu grinned at their widening eyes.

He turned to Yori and Kaho “I thank you for your time. I will stay in contact and update you on the situation with the government, as well as Mikumo-san’s situation”

The two parents smiled gratefully “I know we have said it a lot, but thank you, for all that you’re doing for us” Yori bowed, followed by Kaho shortly after.

Nedzu simply nodded, then hopped off his chair.

Ochako waved to her parents “Bye mom, bye dad, we’ll see you later” Mikumo nodded and waved as well.

The parents waved back “Goodbye Sweetie, and goodbye Honey” Kaho blew them both a kiss, before they ended the video call.

Izuku and Ochako got up from their seat and turned to follow Nedzu, who had moved to the front door.

Nedzu had put on his shoes and turned to the two teenagers “Thank you for your time and hospitality” the rodent bowed politely to the two teenagers.

Mikumo and Ochako bowed in response  **“Thank you for everything, including not arresting me”**

Nedzu chuckled “You are quite welcome. If you do not mind, I would like to come over and check in every now and again, to make sure everything is well, and to ensure you stay safe, Mikumo-san”

The two of them nodded “You’re welcome to come over anytime sir” answered Ochako cheerily “Have a good day” 

Ochako opened the door for the rodent.

The two of them waved to Nedzu as he walked away from their apartment.

Once Nedzu was out of eyesight and earshot of the two teens, Nedzu let his anger show on his face.

Nedzu was rarely angry, in fact he remembered only few times in his life where he had been genuinely infuriated.

Nedzu got into his car, then inserted his phone into the connector, connecting the phone to the car’s system.

He opened up the contacts on his phone, scrolling through them until he got to the name he was looking for.

Toshinori Yagi.

He dialled the number before driving off, his phone now connected through the car’s speaker system.

It rang for a few seconds before being answered.

“Nedzu, to what do I owe th-“ answered a voice through the connection.

“Yagi, I need your help. Can you come to UA tomorrow?” interrupted Nedzu, his tone obviously angry.

Yagi was quiet for a moment “Has something happened? You sound… angry. I have only heard you angry once before, and that was years ago” asked the man.

“Yes, I am quite infuriated. I do not wish to talk about it right now, but I will need your help to fix the mess I’ve just discovered as been going on behind the scenes” answered Nedzu. He was driving somewhat aggressively while talking to the man, weaving through traffic as he travelled back to UA.

The man was quiet for a few seconds “I believe I can be there tomorrow at around noon”

“Thank you Yagi. I will see you then” Nedzu then ended the call.

Nedzu turned on the radio, trying to get himself to calm down before he arrived at UA.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Mikumo and Ochako were sitting on the sofa.

They had been quiet since Nedzu left, but not because of an issue between the two of them, they simply just needed time to think after what had happened.

Ochako sighed eventually “So, I guess you’re a vigilante then? How long has that been going on?” asked the brown haired girl.

Mikumo was quiet for a moment  **“About a year and a half after you three took me in, after that villain mugged us”** answered the green haired boy simply.

Ochako’s eyebrows scrunched together “Oh. Wasn’t that guy the first guy to have been caught by you?”

Mikumo nodded  **“I always wanted to be a hero, but when the incident happened I thought I would never become a hero. After that mugger, I realised that heroes couldn’t be everywhere, so I decided to try and fill the hole. It worked you know, after the first year the amount of muggings and attacks at night did decrease in the city”** he gave Ochako a small smile.

Ochako shook her head fondly “You always were too nice. So, you can turn invisible then? And teleport?”

Mikumo shrugged with a small grin  **“I can do a lot of things, but it’s some of them”** as he spoke, he slowly seemed to disappear from sight, but it was obvious that he was still there, from the sagging of the sofa.

Ochako stared at where he had been, or still was, with wide eyes, then a smile spread across her face.

“That’s so cool. You’re quirk is incredible” gushed she excitedly.

Mikumo became visible again and gave her a smile  **“Your quirk is just as cool, you can negate gravity, that’s so powerful”** Mikumo always had a love for quirks, and Ochako’s was one of his absolutely favourite ones.

Ochako smiled “You keep telling me that. Thanks Kumo”

Mikumo smiled wider.

A family has been brought together, and a person has angered one of the most influential people in japan and potentially the world. Wonder what’s going to happen.


	4. True Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th. Chapter 1/1. For those interested, i also updated my Terran Izuku fic.
> 
> Nedzu's unbridled fury comes forth.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The day turned over, and the first thing Nedzu did, was prepare for Yagi to arrive.

He pulled up what information he had collected the day before by accessing government systems he had access to, which was almost all of them.

He had found a few people, who seemed to be working together to money launder by cutting off random people from receiving monetary assistance. Nedzu was furious that people like them were doing this, faking accusations by targeting unfortunate people in tight economic situations, then redirecting the money to their own accounts discreetly.

There had been people who had tried to report it, but it never got further than those corrupt bigots.

While Nedzu was brooding over the information he had found, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” answered Nedzu with a strained voice, trying to not let his anger through.

The door opened, revealing a thin blonde man with sunken in blue eyes “Nedzu? Are you alright?” asked the man worriedly.

Nedzu gestured for the man to come in, close the door and lock it.

The man did as asked and entered the room, then closed, and locked the door behind him.

The second the lock clicked, Nedzu slammed his paw down on the table. The sound was louder than one would expect from a small creature like him.

The man jumped and whipped to look at the rodent.

He was about to say something, but Nedzu beat him to it “These greedy, rotten, disgusting, sorry excuses for human beings” hissed the rodent through grit teeth.

The man’s eyes widened “What? What has happened?” asked the man, now thoroughly confused.

Nedzu took a few breaths to try and steady himself.

“A month ago, I joined the case to find the Musutafu Mystery Vigilante. Yesterday, I found him, and what I heard following that meeting has done nothing but infuriated me” explained Nedzu, sounding somewhat calmer.

The blonde’s eye’s widened “You found him?”

Nedzu nodded “I found him. however, he was declared dead after your battle with Him. He lived at the epicentre. He lived in the same apartment building. Somehow, he seems to have gotten away, but because the authorities couldn’t find him, at all, they decided he must have been disintegrated or something and declared him dead, all the while the boy was alive on the streets”

The man coughed violently into his hand all of a sudden, and when he removed it there was some blood on it “The authorities gave up on him?” asked the blonde with shock.

Nedzu nodded, once again clenching his teeth “He was thankfully picked up by a small family shortly after and has been living with them since, despite they’re… very tight financial situation”

“Are they receiving government aid?” asked the man worriedly.

Nedzu slammed his paws back onto the desk “THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THE ISSUE IS!” shouted Nedzu in fury, surprising the man again.

The man blinked “What? What do you mean sir?”

Nedzu took another couple breaths to calm down “They were receiving aid for about a decade, but then they were accused of living off of the government’s money and they were cut off from it. They own a construction company, but business has been hard for them, so that accusation was completely false. There was no investigation either, only the accusation and the cut off. I have investigated, and there is money laundering being done by what seems to be a small group of corrupt officials” explained the rodent.

Nedzu looked up at the man “Yagi. These people are ruining the lives of dozens, if not hundreds of people for their own selfish greed. I WILL have their jobs and I will make sure they NEVER leave prison for what they’ve done” his voice was stern leaving no room for doubt about was going to happen.

The man, who turned out to be Yagi, was quiet, his face hidden from view.

When he finally looked up, his face was furious as well “I will help however I can. These people need to be removed from their positions and put away”

Suddenly the man seemed to grow, becoming more muscular and taller.

After a moment, the man struck a pose, one familiar to anyone.

“And if you need someone to tell the public, then I will do it gladly” it was All Might, the number one hero and symbol of peace.

Nedzu let a malicious grin cross his face “Oh believe me, I intend to let the public know. Every. Little. Detail”

All Might smiled, though his smile didn’t hold the same maliciousness that Nedzu’s grin did.

Nedzu then began explaining his plan and how All Might, aka Yagi, would announce it to the public. They decided they wouldn’t announce the discovery of Izuku, now known as Mikumo, as it would let the authorities potentially figure out that he was the mystery vigilante.

As they finished up, All Might gave Nedzu a request.

“The next time you go to see they boy, can I come along? I’ve wished to meet the vigilante and thank him for what he’s done, even if it’s against the law” explained the blonde.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow at the man “Are you considering him as your successor?” asked the rodent, seeing right through the man.

The hero flinched, but then remained quiet for a moment before answering “I… I would be lying if I said the thought hadn’t crossed my mind when I heard the reports about him and the captures. He is a vigilante, which means he wishes to help people, and he captures the villains with minor bruising most of the time. I will not make my choice before I’ve met him though” explained the man honestly.

Nedzu hummed “I do agree that he is a very good candidate, but if you do decide on him, do not ask him immediately. Perhaps wait a year or until he comes to UA. But I want you to keep something in mind, if you offer, and he accepts, then he will most definitely wish to tell his new family. I do not believe he wishes to lie to them about anything else any further”

All Might furrowed his brow, but after a moment his expression softened “I suppose I can understand that. If they are able to keep his identity as a vigilante secret, then they can be trusted with that secret as well”

Nedzu nodded “I agree with you, but I believe they should be told either way, or the boy might end up feeling like he is betraying their trust, and I will not let you make him upset like that, he has had enough of that” the rodent’s expression turned serious as he looked at the buff blonde sitting across from him.

All Might sweat dropped, but nodded in understanding nonetheless.

Nedzu nodded “Good. Now, I will set everything up for tomorrow and leak part of what I have found, to get the news going” Nedzu grinned again.

The blonde hero smiled back.

The plan was in motion, let us see what becomes of it.


	5. Sudden News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 9th. Chapter 1/1. For those interested, i have also updated Technocratic Dominion, the Terran Izuku fic i am writing for my starcraft fics.
> 
> A certain blonde makes a shocking announcement.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Another day passed, and the news was abuzz with the rumors of leaked information about possible corruption within the government and money laundering.

The government hadn’t stepped up to confirm or deny the rumours, but they didn’t need to.

Shortly after noon, every channel suddenly cut to a breaking news broadcast.

“We’re interrupting your scheduled programming to bring you some breaking news. All Might has announced he will be holding a news conference in a few minutes where he will be making an announcement. We will now switch to Musutafu where the conference is being held” announced the news anchor.

Obviously, everyone stopped what they were doing, as any announcement from the symbol of peace was a momentous occasion.

A few minutes later, the hero walked onto the scene and the reporters present began taking dozens of pictures, the flashes from their cameras lighting up the scene.

All Might went to the podium “Greetings everyone, thank you for coming. I am here today to announce something that me an a fellow hero have stumbled upon while working on a case. The specifics of the case will not be revealed as it is still ongoing, but what we uncovered was highly incriminating and we determined it was necessary to inform the public”

A hologram activated on the wall behind him, showing different information.

The man gestured to the hologram “We discovered that several government official have been cutting off people from their government aid, most of these people having trouble with work and gaining money. They accuse them of living off of the money they are given, then cut off the money and redirect it to their own accounts, and those who have gone to report it have not gotten past these officials, giving the higher ups no reason to investigate. We have informed the prime minister of this discovery and they are doing a thorough investigation into this as we speak. Those of you who have fallen victim to these horrible people, you will be reached out to and we assure you that you will receive the assistance that was wrongfully taken from you. I apologise to those of you who have fallen victim to these criminals” All Might bowed,  _ bowed _ , as he apologised to the public.

The reporters were going wild and shouting up a storm, everyone asking questions and overlapping each other.

All Might motioned for everyone to quiet down, which took a few seconds, but they managed eventually.

“I have time to answer a few questions, but I am needed elsewhere soon, so I cannot answer everyone’s questions. I would like a show of hands” explained All Might.

The reporters all raised their hands, and All Might began answering questions.

Meanwhile, two people were sitting in disbelief.

Mikumo and Ochako were staring at the TV. They were in shock that All Might was announcing this. They also knew that this “other hero” that he mentioned had to be Nedzu.

Mikumo turned to Ochako  **“This is because of us, it has to be, but it’s crazy that ALL MIGHT is announcing it publicly”**

Ochako nodded dumbly in agreement “I mean, Nedzu must have a lot of connections as the principal of the number one hero school, but getting the symbol of peace here to Musutafu in a day just to announce this? That’s just insane”

Mikumo nodded and turned back to the TV, where All Might was still answering questions.

One question seemed to come up that made the hero pause for a moment.

“Are you here in Musutafu to investigate the mystery vigilante? Is that the case you spoke about?” asked a particularly daring reporter.

All Might’s brow scrunched up “I already said I would not disclose anything regarding the case, but if you wish to know my stance in regards to the vigilante…” All Might seemed to become thoughtful for a moment.

He nodded as he made his decision “If it were up to me, I would give them a hero license” said the man simply.

And. All. Hell. Broke. Loose.

The reporters went crazy, everyone speaking over each other as they all tried to further question the hero.

Meanwhile Mikumo was staring at the TV with wide eyes.

Suddenly Ochako threw her arms around him and squealed “Mikumo, did you hear that? All Might just said he wanted you to be a hero. He praised you, oh my god” she was beyond excited, bouncing on the sofa as she hugged her brother.

Mikumo began to tear up, but there was a smile growing on his face  **“He wants me to be a hero. The number one hero acknowledged me”** he returned his sister’s embrace and cried into her shoulder.

While they hugged, All Might managed to calm down the reporters.

“Yes, I believe they are worthy of that. They have proven to be caring while fighting a villain, only bruising and occasionally burning them before managing to knock them out” at this point Mikumo and Ochako had turned back to listen to the hero speak “yes, they may be a “criminal” but it is not nearly as black and white to me as the law wishes it to be. I believe their actions should be what determines their status, not the law alone and I hope they are planning on attending a hero school. And, I would be honoured to perhaps one day fight alongside them” explained the hero with full honesty.

The reporters were finally so stunned that they couldn’t speak, Mikumo and Ochako were no different.

Before any of the reporters could properly recover to continue questioning All Might, he continued speaking.

“I apologise, but I am out of time. Thank you all for coming despite the spontaneousness of it. If you have any further questions, then please direct them to my agency’s website and I will answer if I am able. Goodbye” the hero then began leaving the scene, walking backstage while the reporters snapped out of their daze and tried to shout out more questions, but the man was already behind the curtains and out of view.

The camera feed switched shortly after, going back to the news anchor from earlier “And that would appear to be the end of the conference. All Might has…”

Mikumo and Ochako stopped listening at that point, everything they had just heard still fresh in their minds.

Mikumo was deep in thought  _ ‘If All Might thinks I can become a hero… then maybe it’s not so wrong after all’ _

Ochako grabbed Mikumo’s hand. When he turned to her, she saw the bright smile on her face.

“When Nedzu comes over next time, let’s thank him, agreed?”

Mikumo smiled back and nodded  **“Agreed”**

The rest of the day, the two of them wore joyous smiles as they went about their day.


	6. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 14th. Chapter 1/1. I have also updated my Terran Izuku fic called Technocratic Dominion, in case anybody is interested :)
> 
> Mikumo and Ochako meet someone.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


A few days went by following All Might’s announcement, and Mikumo and Ochako were in their apartment during a particular afternoon.

They were in the lounge, sitting at the dinner table together and leaned over something.

They were going over homework, more specifically, Ochako’s homework.

Mikumo pointed to a part on the paper she was working on **“Look, you made a small mistake here”** pointed out the green haired boy.

Ochako looked for a few moments, then sighed “Thanks Kumo. You know, I’ll never understand how you know so much, even though you don’t go to school” she gave him a curious look.

Mikumo smiled at her innocently **“I go to the library during the day, so I read up on a lot of things”**

Ochako’s expression turned sceptical, but she decided she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

The two teenagers blinked at each other. Neither of them were expecting company, but they would still be polite.

Mikumo got up from the table **“I’ll open the door, I’ll be right back”**

Ochako nodded and turned back to her homework, while Mikumo walked to the front door.

He opened it.

And met an unfamiliar face.

It was a skinny, blonde man. Mikumo looked at him with confusion **“Can I help you mister?”**

The man blinked in surprise, then looked… down?

“You weren’t kidding when you said he talked through telepathy” said the blonde, while still looking down.

Mikumo followed his eyes, and saw a familiar short and white creature.

“Indeed, but it is quite fascinating to hold a conversation with someone who only speaks directly to your mind” said Nedzu, who was giving the blonde man an amused smile.

Mikumo began smiling **“Mister Nedzu, hello”** said the boy excitedly.

Nedzu waved to him “Greetings Young Mikumo, how are you?”

**“I am fine. I’ve been feeling better as of late, especially after All Might’s announcement a few days ago”** Mikumo side eyed the blonde man for a moment. He didn’t know if Nedzu had told him anything or what he was there for, so he was being discreet.

Nedzu nodded “That is good to hear. This is a friend of mine” he gestured to the blonde man.

The man reached out his hand “Hello Young Mikumo, my name is Toshinori Yagi, it is a pleasure to meet you”

Mikumo was a bit confused, but did not let it stand in the way of politeness **“Hello sir, my name is Mikumo Uraraka, it is nice to meet you too”**

Mikumo stepped to the side **“Please, come inside and make yourselves at home”**

The two guests graciously accepted and entered the apartment.

Mikumo closed the door behind them while they took off their shoes.

Mikumo walked ahead and gestured down the hallway towards the lounge and kitchen **“Would either of you like some tea?”**

Nedzu smiled “Yes, that would be quite lovely, thank you” Yagi nodded “So long as it is not black tea, then yes please”

Mikumo smiled **“Don’t worry sir, we drink camomile here. It’s cheap, but it’s also great”**

“Right you are” agreed Yagi with a smile of his own.

Mikumo lead them into the lounge, where Ochako was still trying to do her homework.

Nedzu greeted the girl, who hadn’t noticed them “Greetings Young Ochako, are you having some trouble?”

Ochako jumped and turned to look at Nedzu. After a moment, she smiled sheepishly at him “Oh, hello Mister Nedzu. Um, yeah I’m having a bit of trouble with my homework. Can’t really get it to make sense for me”

Nedzu hummed and jumped up onto the chair beside her “Would you like some assistance? I was a teacher before becoming the principal”

Ochako blinked at the rodent for a moment, then a big smile spread across her face “Thank you sir, that would be very nice”

Nedzu smiled and then looked over her papers.

While they worked, Mikumo went to the kitchen and put on the kettle. While it heated the water, he pulled out some cups for the tea.

Yagi stepped into the open kitchen with a frown.

“It is a fairly small apartment. You, your sister and your parents live here together?” asked the man, his tone slightly worried.

Mikumo nodded **“Yes. We aren’t very well off, so we’ve had to downsize”** his tone was sad, and hurt in a strange way.

Yagi frowned deeper “Yes… Nedzu mentioned as much”

The boy turned to the blonde **“How much has he told you about the situation?”**

Yagi scrutinised Mikumo for a moment “He has told me basically everything. You’re… situation, and true identity, your “work” at night, as well as the situation with the government. He asked me for help with getting everything prepared to send into the government, and planning the announcement that All Might made”

Mikumo looked at the man with a blank look for a moment.

**“If Nedzu trusts you with that information, then I will too”** said the boy after a some thought.

Yagi gave him a lopsided smile “Don’t worry, I’m very good at keeping secrets”

The kettle began whistling as the water came to a boil, getting Mikumo’s attention away from the blonde.

He poured the water into a pot with a tea bag, and once it was settled, he took hold of the tray it sat on, along with the tea cups, and took it into the lounge.

He walked to dinner table and set the tray down and passed out the cups.

Ochako let out a happy noise of some kind, which made Mikumo raise an eyebrow.

**“You ok Chako?”** asked he with a teasing tone.

Ochako looked up with a smile “Yeah, I understand how to do this now, Nedzu explained it in a way that made it super easy to understand and now I’m going through all the questions really quickly”

Mikumo smiled **“That’s great”** he turned to Nedzu **“Thank you sir. We’ve been having trouble with it all day, and I’m not the greatest at explaining this sort of thing”**

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “I had intended to ask, you have likely not attended school for the last few years since the incident, correct?” asked the rodent.

Mikumo blinked, then smiled **“Oh, yes I haven’t gone to school, but I’ve been visiting the local library a lot, to read books. I knew it wouldn’t be enough to get me into any hero school, but I think I know what I would need”** answered the boy.

Nedzu looked at the boy, then his eyes slowly narrowed “Do you wish to try again? You should know that lying to me is fruitless”

Mikumo tensed up. For a few moments he didn’t move or speak.

**“I didn’t lie about knowing what I would need… but I didn’t learn it from the library”** admitted Mikumo after a moment, still not looking at the principal.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Would you care to explain?”

Mikumo went quiet again for a few seconds.

**“Unless it is completely necessary, then I would rather not”** answered he finally while turning to Nedzu with a blank expression.

Nedzu held the boy’s gaze for a moment, then hummed “I would need to know if you have done it in an illegal way”

The boy shook his head immediately **“No, it’s not illegal, I promise. Just, I have my reasons”** assured the boy quickly.

Nedzu could tell that he was telling the truth. He had used years learning about how to read body language, and combined with his intelligence, few could hide information from him.

Nedzu nodded acceptingly “Alright, so long as it is not going to be harmful for anyone”

Yagi cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other three people present “I believe we should go over what we were here to do, Nedzu”

Nedzu nodded “Right you are, thank you for reminding me Yagi” he gestured for his friend and Mikumo to sit. They decided to pour around tea before and settle down.

After a few minutes, everyone was seated, Mikumo and a Ochako sitting next to each other and Nedzu and Yagi across from them, then the rodent clapped his paws.

“Before I begin, I would like to let the two of you know” he looked at Mikumo and Ochako “that I will be explaining this to your parents later as well, so they know too”

The two teenagers nodded in understanding.

“Good. First off, I would like to inform you that the registration process was a success” he looked at Mikumo “You are now officially Mikumo Uraraka, congratulations” Nedzu smiled brightly to the boy.

Mikumo returned the smile and turned to Ochako, who was smiling just as brightly.

Nedzu put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something.

“This here is your ID and your passport, in case you ever need to go out of the country on holiday” explained the rodent as Mikumo took the documents from him.

Mikumo looked at his new ID. He had no clue how the principal had gotten a picture of him and he didn’t really want to know.

“Secondly, I have a gift for the both of you” he nodded to Yagi. The blonde began rummaging through his inner coat pocket and pulled out two boxes and handed one over to each of the teens.

They were wrapped, so they couldn’t tell what it was, but they both looked at the principal **“You didn’t have to get us anything, really sir”**

Nedzu smiled “Please, I want to do this. Come now, open them” he gestured for them to do so.

Mikumo and Ochako exchanged looks, but they decided to open them rather than be rude.

The two of them slowly unwrapped the boxes, and when they saw what was inside, they’re eyes widened.

It was a pair of smartphones, but not just any smartphones, they newest, most advanced models on the market.

“Actually, those aren’t on the market as of yet. I pulled a few strings and got a few early. Two for you and two for your parents” explained the rodent gleefully.

The two teenagers looked up at him with awe, but then a look of fear crossed Ochako’s face.

“B-but we don’t have the kind of money to pay the phone bills for these kinds of phones” said the girl, her tone sounding panicked.

Nedzu waved “Do not worry, there will be no phone bills. UA has paid for them in full and you will have unlimited data and talking time, so you won’t have to think of that for a long time” assured Nedzu with his ever present chipper smile.

Mikumo and Ochako were staring again.

**“Why are you so nice to us?”** asked Mikumo suddenly, his tone sounding like he was about to cry.

Nedzu looked at the boy, and saw the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. He frowned slightly “Because… well, I cannot say for sure. I just know that I want to do this, to help you, that is all really” admitted the rodent. He truly wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing it, he just really wanted to help these kind people.

_ ‘Perhaps it is because they helped Mikumo like those people helped me, all those years ago?’ _ thought the rodent internally.

While he was thinking, he did not notice when the two teens got out of their seats and went over to the rodent.

He only realised they had done this when they wrapped their arms around him and held him close, while silent tears of joy rolled down their faces.

Nedzu looked at the two teens embracing him, seeing their teary, but joy filled faces.

He felt a fond smile grow on his face, and patted the two of them on their cheeks “There there, no need to cry you two, even if they are out of joy”

They didn’t let go immediately, but after managing to calm down they finally let go of him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it” apologised Ochako.

Nedzu let out a chuckle “Do not worry yourself, I understand it is a lot to suddenly receive things like this, especially when you are used to not having a lot of things by default”

Ochako smiled sheepishly and went back to the other side of the table, followed by a silent Mikumo.

Once they were seated and properly calm again, Nedzu continued.

“Now, I have one other thing I would like to talk about. Mikumo, I wish to test you, both your knowledge and your quirk. Both of which are necessary for your file” explained the rodent.

Mikumo nodded but quickly got a thoughtful expression **“Won’t the authorities be able to link me to the vigilante with that though?”**

Nedzu waved “Do not worry, it will be classified, heavily classified in fact, so much so that only those with specific authorisation will be able to view it, and that would not include the police. Only the top fifty heroes and those with high government authorisation will be able to view it, that is how high the authorisation will be, so you needn't worry about that” assured Nedzu.

Mikumo blinked **“Well, if you’re sure, then alright. Where do you wish to conduct this?”**

Nedzu put his paw into his pocket again and pulled out another pair of cards and handed them over to the boy.

“I wish to test you at UA. Those are the passes you will need to get past the security at the entrance” explained Nedzu chipperly.

Mikumo stared, but then something registered in his head.

There were two passes.

**“Why have you given me two passes?”** asked the boy with confusion.

“Because I believed you might be more comfortable having your sister come along with you” answered the rodent with a smile.

Ochako’s eyes widened “Wait, you’re letting me come too?”

“Why of course, it would give me an opportunity to witness your quirk too. Zero Gravity, it is a fascinating quirk and I would love to see it in action” answered Nedzu with a glint in his eye.

Ochako blinked, then blushed “Y-you want to see my quirk? It’s not really that amazing” argued Ochako weakly.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Surely you’re joking. You negate gravity, one of the fundamental forces of the universe. That is beyond amazing and the power required for such a feat is immense”

Ochako blinked, then she hid her face in her hands as she turned away “Stop, you’re embarrassing me”

Nedzu chuckled “I am merely speaking the truth Young Ochako”

Ochako looked at the principal between her fingers “Thank you for the kind words” thanked the girl shyly.

Mikumo chuckled from beside her, which embarrassed the girl further and made her hit his shoulder weakly, making the boy laugh instead.

**“I told you your quirk was amazing Chako”** the boy’s face held a knowing grin, one that said “I told you so”.

Ochako huffed “Yeah yeah, you did…”

Mikumo kept his gaze looked onto her for a moment, then turned back to Nedzu **“Did you perchance have a date in mind for these tests, if I may ask?”** asked the boy, getting the conversation back on track.

Nedzu hummed “I was thinking that I would come here to test your knowledge, then next weekend, when school is out, we would do the quirk test. Just so you are aware, I will have the other teachers present, and they will be told about your identity before hand, both your old one and your vigilante identity”

Mikumo frowned and got a slightly apprehensive expression **“But… doesn’t Eraserhead work at UA?”** asked the boy.

Nedzu grinned “Indeed he does. Are you nervous about meeting him?”

Mikumo shook his head **“I’m nervous that he’ll be… upset with me, especially after how I acted towards him when he saw me”** the boy rubbed his arm nervously.

Nedzu made an aaah noise, then smiled reassuringly “Do not worry, he is not one to hold a grudge. I believe he actually may be interested in meeting you as well, he will likely never admit it, but he was impressed with how you escaped from him”

Mikumo looked at him with some surprise **“Are you sure?”**

Nedzu nodded “Positive. Do not worry, even if he does harbor some kind of grudge, I will not permit him to do anything to you, I promise you this” the rodent’s voice was kind and reassuring.

Mikumo was quiet for a moment, then smiled **“Alright, I trust you sir. Thank you”** the boy bowed in thanks to Nedzu.

The rodent smiled “You are quite welcome”

Yagi cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention “I have something I would like to tell you as well”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “You wish to tell them then?”

Yagi nodded “Yes, I do”

Mikumo and Ochako looked between them with confusion.

Yagi stood up, pushing the chair back and taking a step back.

Then the man suddenly began to grow, becoming bulkier and taller.

Then, in a small burst of wind and a booming laugh, the familiar form of the number one hero stood in front of the two teenagers.

The two teens stared with shock “A-A-All Might?!?!” **“A-A-All Might?!?!”** shouted the both of them as it properly sunk in.

“Indeed, it is I, All Might. It is nice to properly meet you two” boomed the man.

Nedzu let out a chuckle “All Might, I know you are excited, but remember we are in an apartment complex. Other people may be able to hear you”

All Might faltered “Ah, right. I apologise for my loud volume” apologised the man in an inside voice, sitting back down on his, apparently very sturdy, chair.

The teens were still staring with gaping mouths, but then Mikumo began to tear up suddenly.

Before anyone had a chance to ask what was wrong, the boy launched himself at the hero and brought him into a deep embrace.

All Might was obviously surprised and confused at first.

**“Thank you. Thank you for believing in me”**

And then it all made sense.

His announcement at the conference, the fact that he believed that the vigilante, that Mikumo deserved to become a hero and that he would be happy to actually work with him.

All Might let a soft smiled come to his face and he wrapped his large arms around the boy “You are more than welcome my boy, but there is something I have to say”

Mikumo looked up at the man, still hugging him tightly.

His eyes widened when he saw the pained look on the man’s face.

“I’m sorry”

Mikumo… didn’t know what to think of that **“W-what? Why a-are you saying sorry to m-me?”** asked the boy through choking sobs.

“Because I failed to protect your family” answered the man with a terribly sad expression.

Mikumo’s eyes widened **“Y-you were there? At the incident?”** asked the boy with a shocked, but also pained tone.

All Might let go of the boy and put his hands on his shoulders, then kneeled down in front of him, bringing them to eye level with each other.

His expression turned serious, despite the pain still in his eyes “What I am about to tell you, is a secret that cannot be revealed to the public, do you understand?” his voice was serious, but slightly unstable.

Mikumo was confused. He had never heard All Might sound like this anywhere, so he didn’t know what to think, but he pulled himself together and nodded in understanding.

The blonde looked up at Ochako and asked her the same, getting the same delayed response.

All Might took in a deep breath “That day, what happened was not a terrorist attack”

Mikumo’s eyes widened, but the man continued “That night I confronted a villain almost as old as quirks themselves. He has a quirk that gives him the ability to take, give and use quirks and the destruction of the area was from our fight. I am so sorry for what happened, for what I helped cause” the hero began to cry as he kneeled in front of the boy.

Mikumo’s brain had shut down. _ ‘A villain? All Might was fighting a villain? And they destroyed my home? Killed my family?’ _ he could hardly believe what he’d been told.

Mikumo began to cry after a minute of trying to wrap his head around the truth.

The boy pulled himself back into the hero and held him tighter than before, crying into the man’s large shoulder.

All Might wrapped his arms around the boy again and held him close, tears of sadness and regret falling down his own cheeks.

Ochako was looking on with completely shock and had no idea what to do, similarly, Nedzu was watching as well but did nothing as he believed they needed time.

It took too long before either of them began to stop crying, but when they did, they let go and stood in front of each other.

Mikumo was letting out occasional sobs, while All Might still had tears in his eyes “I hope you can find it in you to forgive me for my failure, but I’ll understand if you can’t” said the buff man.

Mikumo dried his eyes with his arms, then looked the man in the eye with a kind smile, which surprised the man **“I don’t blame you All Might. Thank you for telling me what happened”**

All Might was staring at the boy with an unreadable expression, before a small smile spread across his face “You’re a kind boy. Thank you” he put a large hand on the boy’s head and ruffled his fluffy hair.

All Might stood up after a moment and turned to Nedzu and Ochako “I apologise for that, that day has always weighed heavily upon me and I have difficulty keeping my emotions in check when thinking about my failure” explained the man with no small amount of pain in his voice.

Ochako frowned sadly “Hero work isn’t as easy as people think, is it?”

All Might shook his head “No, no it isn’t. In fact, most heroes end up having to go to therapy within the first five years of work, because of horrific accidents or villain attacks. It is not a secret, but most people gloss over that fact regardless. You both plan on becoming heroes, correct?” Mikumo and Ochako nodded in confirmation “Then I want you to remember that hero work is difficult, physically and mentally, and you should expect to see some terrible things while working” the man’s voice was serious, but there was an underlying pleading tone.

The two teens were taken aback by the hero’s tone, but that also made his words hit all the harder.

Their expressions turned resolute **“We will, we promise”** answered Mikumo, with Ochako nodded in agreement.

All Might let a smile reappear on his face “Good, you will both make excellent heroes”

Mikumo and Ochako both blushed at his statement, but they managed to smile in response.

Nedzu let an amused smile come to his face at their interaction, but decided to end their meeting and cleared his throat.

“I believe we should finish up our meeting, don’t you all agree?” he looked between the three others, nods of confirmation coming from each of them.

Nedzu hopped off his chair and went over to Mikumo.

He smiled to the boy “If you are alright with it, then I will see you tomorrow with the test, and next Saturday we can do the quirk test at UA. Are you alright with this?” 

Mikumo nodded **“That sounds fine. Um, before you go, I had a question last time that I forgot to ask”** added the boy nervously.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but gestured for him to continue.

**“Um, I probably shouldn’t be asking this, but would it be a problem for you if I continued my vigilantism up until I start at UA?”** asked the boy sheepishly.

Nedzu blinked, then let out a chuckle “Yes, you technically shouldn’t be asking that, but what others don’t know can’t hurt them. If you promise to be careful and not let the authorities get too close while you work, then I personally have no issues with it” answered the rodent with an amused smile.

All Might let out a laugh “You are a brave boy, Young Mikumo. You will definitely make a fine hero one day. I look forward to meeting you again” the tall man extended his large hand for a shake.

Mikumo smiled brightly and extended his hand to grab All Might’s. They shared a firm shake.

All Might let out a deep breath, then suddenly in a puff of smoke, he deflated back into Yagi.

Mikumo and Ochako blinked in surprise, as it happened without warning, but then he began coughing. Coughing up blood.

The two teens began panicking **“All Mi- I mean Yagi, are you alright? What’s wrong? Do we need to call an ambulance?”** Mikumo’s hands were hovering just short of the man, unsure of what to do.

Yagi waved away his worries and gave him a small smile “Don't worry, I am fine” he patted his left side “It’s an injury from the fight with that villain. He injured me so badly that they had to take out my left lung and my entire stomach and now I can only use my quirk for about three or four hours a day” explained the man solemnly.

Mikumo and Ochako went wide eyed, but then the boy turned thoughtful **“That explains why you’re only seen for short amounts of time nowadays”** muttered the boy telepathically.

Yagi raised an eyebrow “Oh? So you noticed?”

Mikumo looked up at the man, then shrugged **“I guess I did”**

Yagi was slightly confused with that answer, but decided not to ask.

Nedzu clapped his paws “I believe we really should be on our way now Yagi-san”

Yagi turned to the rodent and nodded after a moment “Right, let us be on our way”

The blonde man turned back to Mikumo and Ochako “It has been a pleasure meeting you two, I will see you some other time” he winked at the two with an amused grin.

The two teens blinked at the man, but smiled brightly after a moment as they realised what he likely meant.

The teens walked the two guests to the door and said their goodbyes.

One they had left, Mikumo and Ochako went back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

They sat there in silence for a while, how long neither knew.

Ochako eventually sighed “This is crazy. Now we don’t just know the principal of the number one hero school, we also know the number one hero” she turned to Mikumo and pointed an accusing finger at him “Look at what you’ve done. Our lives used to be normal, then you came in and messed it all up” she grinned teasingly at the boy, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

**“Sorry, but it’s not bad, right?”** asked the boy.

Ochako spat as she let out a laugh “Are you kidding, of course it isn’t bad, it’s just weird”

Mikumo shrugged **“Yeah, I guess it is”**

They went back to being quiet for a minute.

Mikumo turned to Ochako again **“So, did you manage to finish your homework?”** asked the boy .

Ochako blinked, then stood up “No, I didn’t actually. Thanks for reminding me” she immediately went back to the table and got to work finishing her homework.

Mikumo chuckled **“I’ll get started on dinner then while you finish”** said the boy as he got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen and pulled out what they would be having for dinner, which was just a simple pork recipe.

Ochako hummed in acknowledgement, but was evidently already deeply focused on her work as she scribbled down calculations and answers.

The rest of the evening went by calmly but they were quite tired mentally from all they had been told over about an hour.

Well then, that turned out quite interesting, eh?


	7. Going to UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 118th. Chapter 1/1. I have also updated Technocratic Dominion, one of my other Starcraft fics.
> 
> Mikumo and Ochako to go the prestigious UA University for a day.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A week passed since Nedzu and Yagi had been over for the meeting. During that week, Nedzu had come around to test Mikumo, but the boy had not been told the results as the rodent left immediately after the he finished the test.

That’s how Mikumo and Ochako found themselves taking the train to UA, both of them sitting with their new phones.

A few tech nerds had actually realised that their phones were new designs that shouldn’t be on the market yet, and the two of them had to explain that they were gifted the phones by a family friend with connections, never naming the fact that it was Nedzu, but they accepted it, even if they were quite jealous.

The intercom went on, announcing the next stop was coming up, which was the teens’ stop.

They both stood up and went to the door, while the train arrived at the station.

They stepped out once the doors opened and quickly left the station.

They had plenty of time before they had to be at UA, so they decided to walk.

As they walked, the two of them chatted together, mainly Ochako talking about her week and some exciting things that had happened, including the fact that her and her classmates had talked about setting up a party, just to have fun.

Before they knew it, they had made it to UA.

The large gate was imposing to the two of them, neither being used to such large construction, even Ochako, who had been to her parents construction sites on occasion.

They both swallowed “The gate’s pretty big, huh?” said Ochako absentmindedly.

Mikumo nodded  **“Yeah, really big”** agreed the boy.

They stood and looked for a moment, then pulled themselves together and went through the gate. They had been told by Nedzu the week prior that they only needed to have their passes on them and the gate’s security system would let them through with no issues.

Just as promised, they passed through without incident and stopped just past the gates, looking around to see where they were.

“Oh~, who are you two adorable kids?” purred a voice suddenly.

Ochako froze in surprise, the voice sending a shiver up her spine.

But Mikumo went into action.

In a puff of smoke, the boy disappeared, only to reappear in front of the person that had spoken, with a green glowing blade to their throat.

It took Mikumo a moment to realise who’s throat he had just put a blade to.

His eyes widened  **“M-M-Midnight?!”** the boy shut off the blade, and the staff it was connected to disappeared in a blue glow.

He stepped back and bowed frantically  **“I’m so sorry, I was frightened and reacted. I am so sorry for threatening you like that”**

Midnight, who was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, shook out of said shock and tried to reassure him “H-hey, don’t worry sweetie, you don’t need to apologise, I’m the one who snuck up on you two”

Mikumo shook his head  **“That doesn’t excuse what I did”**

Midnight sighed “Look, just, stand up straight. Nedzu sent me down here to get you. I hadn’t meant to surprise you like that, just mess with you a bit, but I should have known you would react like that”

Mikumo froze for a second, then straightened up and looked Midnight in the eye  **“Has he told you already then?”** asked the boy cryptically.

Midnight knew what he meant “Yes, he has” she gestured for him and Ochako to follow her “I’ll show you to the conference room. Nedzu wants you to meet the faculty before we begin and it will give you a chance to explain your quirk as well” explained the heroine.

Mikumo didn’t move for a few seconds, even as Midnight began walking towards the main school building.

It wasn’t until Ochako came over and put a hand on his shoulder that he shook out of whatever daze he had found himself in.

The two teens exchanged glances, then turned back to Midnight and followed after her.

They entered the main building and walked through many hallways and staircases, before eventually arriving at a set of doors.

Midnight opened the doors and held them, while gesturing for them to enter.

They did as asked, walking past the lady and into the room.

Inside the room was a large, U shaped table, and sitting at it, was the UA faculty.

At the middle of the table, was Nedzu. The rodent clapped his paws when he saw the two teens enter “Ah, there you two are. Welcome to UA, Urarakas”

Mikumo and Ochako bowed politely “Thank you for having us” thanked Ochako, speaking for Mikumo who mirrored her.

Nedzu gestured to the side of the room, towards a smaller table with what seemed to be a coffee machine.

“If you would like some refreshments before we begin, there is a coffee machine and some tea bags. Please, help yourself” insisted the rodent.

Mikumo and Ochako shared a look, then smiled and went over to the table.

They were happy to see that they had camomile and quickly got what they needed before hurrying to sit in their seats.

Once they were seated, Nedzu cleared his throat “Let me introduce our guests” he pointed to Ochako and Mikumo “these two are Mikumo and Ochako Uraraka” he then began pointing to each faculty member “Mikumo-san, Ochako-san, these are-“

“Midnight, otherwise known as Nemuri Kayama-“ the lady in question smiled kindly and waved to them.

“Snipe, whose name will not be disclosed for privacy-“ the man nodded and tipped his hat in greeting.

“Ectoplasm, whose name will not be named for similar reasons-“ the man gave to also gave the two a nod.

“Powerloader, known to the support course as Higari Maijima-“ the ginger in question raised a hand in greeting.

“Recovery Girl, known also as Chiyo Shuzenji-“ the elderly woman smiled and waved to the two of them.

“Cementoss, also known as Ken Ishiyama-“ the blocky man smiled and waved as well.

“Hound Dog, or Ryo Inui-“ the dog like man waved to them, while it seemed he tried to smile, but it looked more like he was bearing his teeth.

“Present Mic, known by many as Hizashi Yamada-“ the blonde man shot finger guns at the two Urarakas. “Hey there little listeners” greeted the man.

“Thirteen, who’s name is also private-“ the suited hero waved at them as well.

“Vlad King, known to class B as Sekijiro Kan-“ the white haired man nodded in greeting.

“and last but not least, Eraserhead, or whom you might know as Shouta Aizawa, the teacher of class 1-A” the scruffy man did not move, instead keeping his eyes on Mikumo.

As Aizawa kept staring, Mikumo became increasingly nervous.

“Aizawa, if you have something to say to the boy, then do it. You are making him nervous”

Aizawa turned to Nedzu and raised an eyebrow, only to be met by a stern expression from the rodent.

The man huffed “I was just thinking about how he doesn’t look like what I imagined the vigilante would look like”

Mikumo blinked  **“What do you mean?”** asked the boy confusedly.

Aizawa looked at him scrutinisingly “I was expecting you to look more… overconfident, not nervous, especially after the little stunt you pulled showing off your abilities” explained the man.

The greenette rubbed the back of his head  **“Well, I don’t really know why I did it either, but I just… feel braver when I put on my vigilante clothes, I guess? I can’t explain it”**

All the teachers raised eyebrows at the boy’s explanation, but Hound Dog spoke up “It is probably something that is subconsciously empowering to you, makes you feel more comfortable” explained the beast-like man through some animal-like snarls.

Nedzu nodded in agreement “Yes, that sounds likely, thank you Inui-san”

Nedzu turned back to Mikumo “As I promised, everyone here has been sworn to secrecy regarding your identity as the vigilante, as well as your quirk”

Vlad grunted “It's going to be difficult regarding his quirk. He revealed it to Aizawa that night a month ago and I doubt people will have forgotten that fact when he begins here” argued the white haired man.

Nedzu hummed “Yes, I realised that” he turned back to Mikumo again “Do you have anything to add to that?”

Mikumo nodded  **“Um, my quirk is actually pretty complex. I have a lot of abilities besides just teleporting and turning invisible”**

“Can you explain these abilities?” asked Ectoplasm, who interjected quickly.

Mikumo tilted his head from side to side in a “Yes and no” gesture  **“I can, but it might take a while. I think some of it is in my old file, but I’ll explain anyway”**

He took a second to collect his thoughts on how to explain it before beginning.

**“My quirk has three different ‘trees’, if I can use that as an analogy. One of them is the one I usually use for my vigilantism, which is the Nerazim tree. My dad helped me come up with the names for these trees by the way, and my abilities in each tree, but I don’t know where he got the names from. The second tree is called the Khalai tree, and the third is called the Tal’darim tree. Each tree has different abilities and uses. The Nerazim tree is more useful for stealth. The Khalai tree is for head on combat. And the Tal’darim tree… is more useful for outright killing opponents with overwhelming power”**

The last statement caught everyone off guard.

Present Mic put up his hands “Whoa whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean ‘killing opponents with overwhelming power’?” asked the man with clear shock in his voice.

Mikumo shrugged with a sad expression  **“You heard what I said. Each of the trees have an effect on my personality. The Nerazim tree makes me more secretive and prone to be jumpy, the Khalai tree make me more… stoic, or proud, I don’t know exactly how to explain that one, and the Tal’darim tree… the Tal’darim makes me extremely easy to anger and over all more volatile”** explained the boy sadly.

Everyone stared at the boy with surprise.

Nobody said anything, prompting the boy to continue  **“The first time I used my Tal’darim powers, my dad had to knock me out because I went berserk, but luckily I didn’t hurt anyone or destroy anything. Since then, I’ve only used it a few times, but it’s always been deep in the forest so I wouldn’t hurt anyone when I trained it”**

“I’m glad you at least still tried to train it” said Aizawa suddenly.

Mikumo blinked and looked at the man  **“Really? Why? All it does is hurt people”** his tone was surprised.

Aizawa shook his head “Maybe so, but a quirk is like a muscle. If you don’t use it, it’ll grow weak, but it’ll also be more difficult to train you to use it if you’ve not used it at all” explained the man.

Nedzu nodded “Correct. We have the facilities to train your quirk when the time comes, but for now let us focus on the rest of your quirk. Is there anything you wish to tell us about it?” asked the rodent.

Mikumo was quiet for a moment, then nodded  **“I can also… create certain things. But they’re very specific, so it’s difficult to explain their use without you seeing it”**

Nedzu raised an interested brow, but it was Powerloader who spoke up “Create? So you have some construction part to your quirk as well?”

Mikumo nodded, then smiled sheepishly  **“I did say my quirk was pretty complex”**

Most of the faculty let out chuckles.

Aizawa didn’t chuckle, instead he turned to Ochako “You’re his new sister, right? What’s your quirk?” asked the man suddenly.

Ochako blinked and froze, not expecting to be the center of attention suddenly.

After a moment, she managed to stutter out a response “U-um, y-yeah I am. Um, m-my quirk is called Z-Zero Gravity, and it does just that, if I touch s-something with all five of my finger, i can make things f-float like they’re in space” she showed the faculty the small pads on her fingers and gave them a shy smile.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “Interesting. And you’re the one Nedzu is offering a fully paid scholarship to attend alongside your brother, if you pass the entrance exam?”

Ochako nodded shyly in response.

Aizawa kept his gaze on the girl for a few moments, then hummed “That quirk would be useful for a hero” muttered the man quietly, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Nedzu had a pretty good idea of what he said, but he wouldn’t ask. Instead, he decided to get things moving.

The rodent clapped his paws “Well, how about we go down to Gym Gamma and begin this quirk test, shall we?” suggested the white creature.

Nods and sounds of agreement came from the rest of the faculty and the two teens, and they all shuffled out of the conference room before long and out of the building.

  
  
  


Mikumo and Ochako were now standing in the large indoor training building that was Gym Gamma and they were looking around in awe.

Nedzu grinned at their awed expressions, he always enjoyed it when new people came in and were surprised by the immensity of the school's facilities.

But he needed to get things started.

“Alright, I believe we should begin. Mikumo, I am letting you decide what to show and in what order, but please inform us of what it is you are doing and any names you may have for certain things” Nedzu gestured to the middle of the gym as he spoke.

Mikumo nodded and stepped into the middle of the gym.

He turned back to the faculty  **“I guess I’ll just start with the Nerazim powers since I’m already attuned to them”** he then looked at Ectoplasm  **“Ectoplasm-san, could you create a few clones? A lot of my abilities are directly combat related so I’ll need some… targets”** explained the boy sheepishly.

Ectoplasm turned to Nedzu.

Nedzu smiled and gestured for the man to go ahead.

Ectoplasm nodded to the rodent and turned back to Mikumo.

The man’s throat suddenly began bulging, before a second later a cloud of white smoke began flowing out of his mouth.

The clouds quickly flowed together and began shaping into clones of the hero.

The clones walked over to the far side of the gym, meaning Mikumo was between them and the faculty.

Mikumo smiled gratefully to the man  **“Thank you Ectoplasm-san”**

The man let a smile grow on his face “You’re welcome” 

Mikumo turned to the clones. There were five of them, which was a good number for what he wanted to show.

Mikumo extended his hand to the side, and in a show of blue light, a staff of some kind appeared in his hand.

The faculty were watching with interest, as was Ochako, who hadn’t seen this part, beyond what had happened at the gate.

The boy began spinning it around, getting the feel for it again, before settling it horizontally against his back.

Then he ignited the blades.

On each end, pointing opposite directions, was now a green, flame looking scythe blade, long enough to wrap around and stop around the boy’s stomach.

Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise. None of them had expected the blades that suddenly came into existence.

Then a moment later, in an awe inspiring move of skill, the boy twirled the dual scythe and moved towards the clones at high speed.

But a moment later, the blue skinned boy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And everyone watched as the boy began appearing and disappearing all around the clones, lashing at them with his scythe, then moving on to the next in another puff of smoke.

It took less than ten seconds before the boy stopped and reappeared back where he had begun, but he had probably teleported around two dozen times.

A second later, the clones disintegrated as the damage they had taken overwhelmed them.

The faculty was staring at him with shock, even Aizawa couldn’t help his widened eyes.

Izuku, not initially noticing their surprised looks, began explaining  **“That was my ‘Shadow Fury’ move. I basically teleport arou-“** then he noticed their looks, and blinked, quickly becoming embarrassed  **“U-um, is everything ok?”**

Nedzu smiled “That was an amazing display of skill Mikumo. Tell me, that blade, what is it?” asked the rodent as he looked over the scythe.

Mikumo blinked  **“Um, it’s called the ‘Shadow Scythe’ and the blades themselves are called ‘Psi blades’. They use the psionic energy in my body to create the blades and depending on which of my ability trees I use, the blade’s colour will change”** explained the boy while shutting off the blades.

Nedzu hummed “Fascinating. How does this, ‘psionic energy’, work?” asked the rodent.

Mikumo put a hand on his chin  **“Um… it’s uses are pretty broad, but it sorta depends on the tree I’m using. Nerazim doesn’t use it a lot, besides for the cloaking and teleporting, so it’s mostly the others”** explained the boy.

Nedzu had an interested glint in his eyes “Would you care to show us?”

Mikumo smiled  **“Of course”**

The boy turned around, and closed his eyes.

And a blue glow began to envelop him.

An interesting development, don’t you all think >:)


	8. Tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Mikumo and Ochako finish their business at UA.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It took a long while, but eventually Izuku finished showing off all of his quirk’s abilities, and for a short while after, Ochako was asked to show her quirk as well, but it was mostly just Nedzu’s insatiable curiosity that wanted to see her quirk in action.

Once they were finished and had cleaned up, they left the gym and walked into the cafeteria for a snack.

The cafeteria’s cook, Lunch Rush, was happy to prepare them some cakes and pastries to have with some tea, while they finished their meeting.

Nedzu took a sip of his tea and let out a content sigh “It’s nice to have some tea after a productive time, wouldn’t you agree?” the rodent looked at Mikumo and Ochako, who were also contently drinking their tea and snacking on the pastries made by Lunch Rush.

The two teens nodded in agreement, pleased smiles on their faces as they sat between all the faculty.

Nedzu placed his tea cup on the table and folded his paws “I believe we should begin going over the final things for today, wouldn’t you agree”

Mikumo and Ochako blinked, but nodded after a moment, both of them feeling somewhat tired after the day they had had.

Nedzu nodded “Alright. Firstly, I graded your test, Mikumo-san. You did extremely well, in fact you got a 96% grade. That is impressive even for regular students, but you have been self taught, or so you claim” he gave the boy a scrutinising look.

After a moment though, the rodent merely shrugged “As I said, so long as the method with which you have learned was not illegal or harmful to anyone, it is fine”

The rodent took a sip of his tea, then continued “Secondly, I would like you, Mikumo, to come to UA every weekend for a few hours to train this, ‘Tal’darim tree’ of yours. It would be a mistake to leave you with little experience controlling it, especially before beginning at UA”

Mikumo blinked, then his mouth fell open  **“You want me to train at UA? Are you sure that’s alright? What if I lose control and go berserk again?”** asked the boy worriedly.

Nedzu grinned “That is why I wish for you to do this at UA. If you do end up going berserk, Aizawa can erase your quirk and hopefully return you to your senses” explained he happily.

Mikumo paused. It made sense, the fact that Aizawa, the man with quite possibly the most powerful quirk cancelling quirk, worked at UA meant it would be the safest place for Izuku to train and learn to control his most volatile and dangerous aspect of his quirk.

After having thought it over for a moment, the boy nodded  **“If Aizawa doesn’t mind, then I would be happy to take you up on the offer”** he smiled at Nedzu.

The rodent smiled back “Do not worry about Aizawa, he’s the one that suggested it”

Mikumo blinked, and turned to Aizawa. The man wasn’t looking at him, but after a moment the man noticed his gaze and just shrugged.

The boy let a smile cross his face, but said nothing and was content with turning his attention back to Nedzu.

Nedzu smiled back at the small scene, but also refrained from saying anything.

The rodent turned to the boy again “Another thing I have to say, involves your family” he looked to Ochako as well.

The two Urarakas blinked at him, but waited for him to continue before saying anything.

Nedzu continued “UA has officially hired your parent’s construction company to reconstruct our test sites after our entrance exams. After your mentioning of their company when we first met, I decided to take a look at it. Your parents and their workers do amazing work, and for a fair price. You also accept people with criminal records and help them get back on their feet, which I find just as admirable” explained the rodent with a bright smile.

Ochako and Mikumo’s eyes widened, then smiles spread across their face.

But before they could begin thanking him, he put up a paw and spoke “You needn’t thank me. This was a business venture. Your parents do better work than our previous contractor, therefore it made sense to employ them instead” further explain the rodent.

The two Urarakas blinked at him, but their smiles returned “That doesn’t matter to us. Business is business, and it lets us keep our home, so thank you sir” thanked Ochako cheerily.

Mikumo nodded in agreement  **“Yeah, so whatever you may call it, we are thankful for this”**

Nedzu knew they would still thank him, even though he said they had no reason to, but it had been worth a try.

He smiled at them “You are welcome”

The white rodent cleared his throat a few seconds later “Well, I do not believe I have anything further to add. Let us enjoy the remainder of the tea and pastries, then you can be on your way” suggested he cheerily.

Mikumo and Ochako nodded in agreement and went back to enjoying their tea, cake and pastries.

  
  
  
  


After an hour of chatting and drinking tea, they were finishing up and preparing to leave.

Mikumo and Ochako were walking to the gate, and they were being guided there by Nedzu.

They arrived at the gate before long, and Nedzu turned to them once they did.

The rodent smiled at them cheerily “It has been a pleasure hosting the two of you today and I thank you for coming” he bowed politely to the two teens.

Mikumo and Ochako smiled and returned the bow  **“Thank you for having us sir, it has been very fun”** thanked the greenette “Yeah, and thank you for letting me tag along as well” added Ochako cheerily.

Nedzu chuckled “My dear, you are welcome anytime along with your brother. So long as you have those passes, you will have access to UA. Of course, I would appreciate it if you kept it to weekends only and that you do not to fool around” 

Mikumo and Ochako smiled gratefully  **“Thank you sir”** “Thank you sir” thanked both of them simultaneously.

“You are welcome, both of you. Now, you should be on your way. I will see you two at a later date, goodbye” the rodent smiled and waved cheerily to the two of them and they responded with similar goodbyes and waves, before they walked past each other.

The day had been nice all around. Will the days to follow be the same? Only time can tell.


	9. The Pink Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Mikumo hangs out with Ochako and some of her friends.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Time went by, more precisely, roughly three months.

Mikumo had been going to UA every Saturday or Sunday and used several hours training to control his Tal’darim abilities, while also occasionally training his Nerazim and Khalai abilities alongside it.

This weekend however, Nedzu had called and told Mikumo that training was canceled, as Aizawa was busy with hero work and couldn’t make it for the training.

Naturally, the boy was understanding and had no issues with it, but it left him with a problem.

What would he be doing instead? There was no cleaning or work to be done in the apartment, they weren’t missing any groceries and he couldn’t go out and do vigilante work in the middle of the day.

But he didn’t have to think long, as his sister came up with a suggestion.

“Why don’t you just come hang out with me and my classmates in town?” asked the brown haired girl cheerily.

Mikumo blinked **“Is that ok? Your classmates won’t have a problem with that?”** asked he nervously. 

Ochako smiled “Of course it’s ok. They’ve actually been asking to meet you ever since I mentioned you a few months back when we were out together, so it’ll be a good opportunity to introduce you to them. Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise” assured the girl.

Mikumo thought for a moment, then a small smile spread across his face **“Ok then, I’ll come with you”**

Ochako wooped “Oh this is going to be so much fun. Come on, let’s get ready, we have to leave soon” Ochako immediately ran into her room to pick out her outfit.

Mikumo blinked at her excitement, but a fond smile spread across his face as he got up and went to his own room to pick what he would wear.

  
  
  
  


About an hour later, the two of them found themselves in the middle of Musutafu, at the entrance to a popular strip mall, in fact it was the same one that Nedzu had confronted Mikumo at several months prior.

They were waiting for Ochako’s classmates, as they had gotten there earlier than they had expected.

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait for long.

“Ochakooooo” called out a voice from behind the pair.

The two of them turned around, seeing a pair of girls running towards them and waving at them.

Ochako let a bright smile spread across her face and returned the wave “Mina, Eiko” replied the brown haired girl excitedly.

The three girls shared a three way hug, meanwhile Mikumo was standing and blinking at their interaction.

They released the hug after a moment and Ochako turned to Mikumo.

She gestured to the boy “Mina, Eiko, this is my brother Mikumo. I invited him since his plans changed for today, hope you don’t mind”

The two girls smiled brightly “That’s your brother? Wow, he’s a cute one, isn’t he” said the pink skinned girl teasingly.

Mikumo tensed up, unused to teasing of any kind and hid himself by pulling up his hoodie.

**“Thank you”** muttered the boy shyly, which made the girls blink in surprise.

The other girl, with black hair and surprisingly sharp teeth, gained an excited smile “Was that some kind of telepathy? That’s super manly” exclaimed the girl excitedly.

Mikumo… did not know what to think of that. _ ‘Manly? What?’ _ thought the boy with confusion.

He looked up at the girl, his head having dropped to hide his face **“Manly? What do you mean by that?”** asked he.

The girl’s smile turned sheepish and lopsided “Uh, sorry. It’s a sorta long story? But I’d rather not talk about it, ok?” explained the girl.

Mikumo knew what it was like to not want to talk about something, he had done the same with Nedzu. He smiled at the girl **“That’s ok, I have things I also don’t want to talk about, so I understand where you’re coming from”** assured the greenette kindly.

The black haired girl gave him a wide grateful smile “Thanks. My name’s Eiko Kirishima, nice to meet you Mikumo” she blinked “Um, is it ok to call you Mikumo? You know, since you’re both Urarakas” asked the girl sheepishly.

Mikumo let out a chuckle **“Sure, I let people call me that anyway, since I’m often together with Ochako”**

Eiko’s toothy smile returned “Then you can call me Eiko” the girl pointed a thumb at herself as she took a confident pose.

Mina leaned in front of the black haired girl, though because of her height she had to go a little lower than usual and she ended up rather close to Mikumo’s face.

She smiled when she saw him tense up and a dark blue blush appeared on his face “And my name is Mina Ashido, but you can just call me Mina. Nice ta meetcha Mikumo” exclaimed the tall, pink skinned girl cheerily.

Mikumo felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly took a step back while hiding his face in his hoodie again.

Mina giggled at his reaction, she did ever so love teasing people, and the shy ones had the best reactions.

_ ‘He is kind cute though… wait, where did that come from?’ _ thought the girl, her own thoughts surprising her.

She shook her head quickly, trying to get the sudden invasive thought out of her head.

Mikumo looked back up at her, his expression shy and embarrassed **“Please don’t get that close to my face, it makes me uncomfortable”** his tone was slightly upset, but it was probably just because of how surprised he had been.

Mina let a teasing grin spread across her face “Oh? You don’t like my face then?” asked she teasingly.

Mikumo immediately began frantically gesturing with his arms **“N-no, I m-mean yes, wait I mean, y-your face is p-pretty, b-but that’s why I d-don’t deal well with y-you getting close”** explained the boy through his stutter.

The answer actually caught Mina off guard. She hadn’t expected such a genuine answer from the boy, even if it was stuttered absentmindedly, but that also meant it was his honest opinion.

Her face heated up as a lilac blush spread across her cheeks.

Watching the interaction, Eiko and Ochako shared a knowing look and a silent conversation.

They were falling for each other.

After a moment, Mina seemed to calm down, except she didn’t retort like Eiko and Ochako had gotten used to, but they didn’t say anything, not wanting to get their friend’s mind away from whatever it was stuck on.

But Ochako had no such qualms with teasing her brother.

She leaned in and whispered to the boy “So, you think she has a pretty face, eh?” asked she teasingly.

Mikumo tensed up and hid himself in his hoodie again **“Chako, please stop, it’s embarrassing enough that I said it, you don’t have to rub it in”** telepathically whispered the boy to his sister, meaning only she could hear him.

A smile crossed her face “I’m not rubbing it in, just making sure I heard right, which you just confirmed. Glad to see my little brother has found his first potential crush”

Mikumo’s eyes widened and he whipped to stare at her **“C-c-crush?! W-what are you talking about?!”** asked the boy frantically, his telepathy still only able to be heard by Ochako.

Ochako just smiled at him “It’s as I said. Think it over” and with that she went back over to her two friends.

Mikumo stood there for a moment, his head swirling with thoughts and questions.

“Kumo, you coming or what?” asked Ochako, who was waving the boy over from a little further down the shopping strip.

Mikumo shook out of his thoughts and quickly rushed to catch up to his sister and her friends.

  
  
  


They walked through the strip together, looking at shops here and there, occasionally entering them to look around or shop. 

Through most of it, two out of the four of them were thinking about what had happened at the start when they met up at the entrance to the strip mall.

Mina and Mikumo frequently stumbled as they walked, almost walking into other people or objects on several occasions.

Mina was stuck on it, because she had never had the feeling she was feeling. Sure, she had looked at boys before and thought they looked good, but she had never had this strange buzzing in her chest that she was getting with Mikumo.

Mikumo meanwhile was trying to figure out what was going on with his mind. He was having all sorts of thoughts about Mina and he caught himself staring at her more than once. The feeling in his chest was also foreign to him. Was this what it’s like to have a crush?

Eventually Eiko got everyone’s attention “Hey, i don’t know about you guys, but i’m hungry. Let’s find a place to eat” suggested the black haired girl.

Ochako smiled and clapped her hands “That’s a good idea, i’m starting to get peckish too” she turned to Mina and Mikumo “What about you two? Are you feeling up for something to eat?”

Mina smiled “Sure, i’m up for some lunch” her usual energy came back as she was distracted from her thoughts.

Mikumo was still stuck in his thoughts, and it took a poke from Ochako to shake him out of it.

He whipped to look at Ochako with wide eyes, but his expression quickly turned sheepish **“O-oh, sorry Chako, i was thinking about something. What were you saying?”**

Ochako let out a giggle “Yeah, i could tell. We were talking about getting something to eat, are you up for eating today?” asked the girl.

Eiko and Mina did a double take at her use of ‘today’ instead of ‘now’ or something else.

Mikumo was quiet for a moment, then nodded **“I think today is an eating day”** answered the blue skinned boy.

Mina put up her hands in a ‘stop’ motion “Wait, hold up. What do you mean “Today is an eating day”?” asked the pink skinned girl.

Ochako and Mikumo blinked **“Oh, right. Um, i get most of what i need to live from the sunlight, but i still have to eat every now and again to get some nutrients my body needs”** explained the green haired boy with a smile.

Eiko and Mina blinked at him, then smiles spread across their faces “I guess that means we’ll have to find something extra good so you’ll get the most out of it” decided Eiko, getting agreeing nods from Mina and Ochako.

Mikumo blinked, and suddenly he was being dragged around as the girls tried to find a good restaurant or café for them to eat at.

After a short ten minutes, the girls found a place they were satisfied with and asked Mikumo what he thought.

He looked at the menu outside the restaurant and scanned over the menu.

His eyes fell on something that was near and dear to his heart and he decided he wanted to eat there.

They were lucky enough to get a table for four and sat down, though they would probably have to wait as it seemed to be the height of the lunch rush.

What Mikumo didn’t understand, was how and why he ended up sitting beside Mina and not Ochako like he was used to.

He looked at his sister with pleading eyes, only to receive a teasing grin and shrug from the girl in response.

**“Traitor”** muttered the boy, only letting Ochako hear him.

Mikumo sat tensely beside the pink skinned girl that was making him feel all sorts of things, not knowing that the girl wasn’t fairing much better herself.

The waitress finally came over “Hello, I apologise for the wait. Can I take your order?” asked the lady with a smile.

Ochako ordered first “Can I have the Mochi please?”

Eiko went next “I’d like the Kushiyaki, thanks”

Mina went third “Could you get me the Natto please?”

And last but not least, Mikumo **“I would like the Katsudon dish please”**

The girls gave him a strange look, but said nothing while the waitress was still there.

The waitress walked off a moment later, after getting their drink orders, leaving the four of them alone to chat.

Ochako turned to Mikumo with a confused expression “Katsudon? I thought your favourite was-“

**“Katsudon used to be my favourite, but it’s not anymore”** interrupted the boy, his tone solemn.

The girls all got worried expressions at his tone “Mikumo? Are you ok?” asked Mina with a worried tone.

Mikumo was quiet for a moment **“Has Ochako told you about my past?”** asked he finally.

Mina and Eiko shook their heads “No, only that you’re an orphan and were taken in by Ochako and her parents, then you were adopted by them a few months ago” answered Eiko with a frown.

Mikumo hummed **“I used to live at the center of the Musutafu Terrorist Attack a few years ago. My parents died and the authorities thought I died as well. My mom used to make the best Katsudon ever and after it happened… the dish was never the same to me”** explained he with sadness, but he didn’t cry, he had stopped crying over it after the first year.

Mina and Eiko gasped in shock “Oh my god” muttered Mina in disbelief.

Ochako had had plenty of time to process Mikumo’s situation, so this revelation wasn’t shocking to her, it just made her sad.

Mikumo let a small smile spread across his face after a moment **“I’m ok, i made peace with their deaths years ago, so you don’t have to worry”** reassured the greenette, or at least tried.

The girls were still worried, but they decided to take his word for it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t continue to nag at them.

After a few moments of silence, Mikumo decided to try and lighten the mood, despite his social awkwardness.

He turned to Eiko **“Hey Eiko, can I ask you what your quirk is?”** asked the boy with a smile.

Eiko blinked “Oh, uh, my quirk is called Hardening” she raised her arm and pulled up her sleeve.

A moment after, there was a sound like a hammer hitting metal. Not very loud, but it was loud enough to be clear to the friends.

“It basically lets me harden my skin and makes me really tough” explained the black haired girl with a toneless voice.

Mikumo’s glowing eyes began to sparkle **“That’s so cool, that quirk would be great for hero work. Have you considered becoming a hero?”** asked the boy excitedly. 

Eiko looked surprised by his claim, and her expression turned a combination of sheepish and happy “Um, thanks, I uh, I did want to be a hero for a long time, but I don’t think I’m cut out for it with my quirk” answered she with a sad smile.

Mikumo looked at her with confusion **“Why would you say that? Your quirk is perfect for protecting people and you can can probably punch pretty hard as well”** the boy smiled brightly.

Eiko’s eyes widened and she stared at Mikumo, then a few tears began to appear at the edge of her eyes “H-how do you know that?” asked the girl, a stutter coming through at the beginning.

Mikumo became worried as he saw this, but then an idea came to his mind, a very impromptu idea, but an idea nonetheless.

**“You know the Mystery Vigilante, right?”** asked the boy.

Eiko looked at him with confusion, but nodded.

He turned his gaze to Ochako for a moment and locked eyes with her. He didn’t need to say anything, she knew what he was going to do and she approved with a nod.

He smiled wide at her **“This is a secret, a big secret, so don’t tell anyone, but...”** he waved a hand in front of his face as he disappeared from view, the same as he had the night Eraserhead saw him **“I’m the vigilante”**

Eiko and Mina’s eyes widened and you could see they were about to shout.

But they were stopped by both Urarakas. Mikumo putting a hand on Mina’s mouth while Ochako covered Eiko’s.

The great thing about Mikumo’s method of communication was that he could decide who can hear him and who can’t without anyone else knowing. That is the reason why he had no problem revealing this in public.

He put a finger to his mouth as he became visible again **“Don’t shout it out, but yeah, I’m the vigilante. If you don’t believe me, I can show the teleport thing later”** he turned back to Eiko **“As someone who’s been helping and saving people for a while, I think I would know what quirks are good for hero work, and yours would be great, trust me”** Mikumo’s tone was assuring and honest as he spoke.

Eiko looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, before tears began to fall down her face as.

Ochako finally let go of the girls mouth as sobs came out from the girl as she cried.

“Thank you, Mikumo, thank you” thanked the girl tearfully.

Mikumo got out of his seat and went around to the girl and hugged her. The girl almost immediately latched onto him and quietly sobbed into his chest.

He patted her head as he let her cry, ignoring the wet spot that was growing from her tears.

After a couple minutes, she began to calm down and let go of Mikumo.

Mikumo put his hands on her shoulders, getting the girl to look up at him **“Remember, you can be a hero, and you would be a great one, ok?”**

Eiko looked at him for a moment, then a large toothy smile slowly spread across her face “Thanks Aniki”

Mikumo raised a surprised eyebrow at her sudden use of Aniki **“Aniki?”**

She nodded, then poked her index fingers together “Y-yeah, I’m an only child, so I don’t know what it’s like to have a sibling, but I’ve been told they make you feel better, help you and look out for you, like you just did” explained the girl with a small blush on her face.

Mikumo looked at her for a few moments, then a smile spread across his face **“You can call me Aniki if you want, I don’t mind”** assured the boy kindly, but also with a hint of excited joy.

Eiko smiled again “Thanks Aniki”

He nodded to her and went back to his seat next to Mina, who was wearing a bright smile.

When he was sat down, she leaned in and whispered to him “You’re one of the coolest people I’ve ever known. Thanks for making the city safer at night”

Mikumo turned and blinked at her, but then he saw her smile.

He felt his breath leave him as he looked at the bright excited smile that was spread across her face.

And it was directed at him.

His brain shut down for a moment as it tried to comprehend her face, the face that made him feel things he didn’t even know he could feel.

Mina’s smile fell slightly as Mikumo kept staring at her with an open mouth.

She waved a hand in front of his face “Um, are you alright?”

That seemed to reboot his brain as a blush appeared on his face.

**“Y-Yeah, s-sorry about t-that, I don’t know w-what happened”** apologised the boy with a stutter.

Mina raised an eyebrow, but the blush and his look only told her one thing.

And it made her blush as well.

Eiko and Ochako watched the interaction with smiles. They knew exactly what was going on and were silently making bets for how long it would take.

During this, their food finally arrived.

The waitress passed out their dishes and bid them a good meal before walking off.

Mikumo and Mina shook out of their embarrassment and began eating their meal, Eiko and Ochako doing the same.

Their meal was nice, filled with chatter and funny stories.

They finished their meal after an hour and left after paying for the food.

They continued to walk around for a little while, before they decided it was time to finish up for the day.

Eiko and Mina stood together on one end and were smiling happily at the two Urarakas “Thanks for the day, and it was nice to meet you Aniki” thanked Eiko.

Mikumo smiled back **“It was nice to meet you too Eiko, it’s been fun as well”**

Meanwhile, Mina was shuffling awkwardly in front of them, which Mikumo noticed after a moment.

**“Mina? Are you ok?”** asked he worriedly.

Mina jolted for a moment and looked up at him, then gave him a sheepish smile “Y-Yeah, I’m ok, just, um…” she looked away shyly.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask further, she pulled out her phone and looked back at him shyly “Can… can we trade numbers?” asked the pink skinned girl with a quiet voice.

Mikumo blinked a couple times, then what Ochako had said earlier on in the day came back to him and a blush spread across his face **“U-um, sure”** he pulled out his phone and unlocked it, then handed it to Mina.

She smiled and quickly went to work adding her number to his phone, then his to her phone. A minute later she handed his phone back with a smile.

He checked his contacts, and felt his face heat up as she saw the her contact.

Mina❤️❤️❤️

He looked back up at Mina, and saw a lilac blush on her face.

But she seemed to ignore it.

In favour of winking at him.

Which made his face heat up even more.

Ochako and Eiko covered their mouths to keep from laughing out loud at the boy’s deep blue blushing face.

After the two girls composed themselves, they said their goodbyes and split up.

Mikumo and Ochako said nothing as the walked home, just enjoying the silence between them.

If only that was the case.

“So, when are you going to ask her out?”

Mikumo tripped in surprise and very nearly face planted on the ground.

He turned to Ochako, who was grinning at him, with wide shocked eyes **“W-what? W-what are y-you t-talking about?”** asked Mikumo as he feigned ignorance.

Ochako rolled her eyes “Oh come on, it’s clear as day that she’s head over heels for you, I can tell. I’ve known her long enough to be able to say that she’s NEVER flustered or shy like she was today. Heck, today might have been the first time I’ve seen a blush on her face that wasn’t caused by exercising” she smiled confidently to him as she finished.

Mikumo stared at her, then he turned away.

Ochako was confused by this action, but a moment later he turned back to her, with a strange hopeful look on his face **“Are… are you sure?”**

His tone was… hopeful, in a way only those who have lost complete hope in something could have.

Her face turned resolute and she looked him in the eyes as he answered “I am as sure about it as I love you like my brother” a smile spread across her face as her expression softened.

Mikumo’s eyes widened and after a moment a smile of his own spread across his face.

He embraced the girl **“Thanks Ochako, you don’t know how much your assurance means to me”** thanked the boy, his tone sounding as if he was going to cry.

Ochako patted him on he back “You’re welcome Kumo”

They continued their walk home in silence, but Mikumo was feeling much better about his situation.

_ Love is in the air _


	10. A Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Mikumo ask a question, and a pink skinned girl answers.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”** Text message

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A couple weeks went by, and during each weekend, Mikumo would go to UA and train, but he also started going out with Ochako, Eiko and Mina more often.

As those weeks went by and him and the girls met up, he felt more and more attracted to Mina, before eventually he decided to make his move.

Emboldened by Ochako’s assurance that the pink skinned girl was also attracted to him, he dry swallowed and sent her a message.

Hey Mina, I have a question.

The reply was near instant.

Heya Mikumo, wats up?

The boy took a deep breath, then committed.

It’s a bit sudden, but would you maybe want to spend some together this weekend. Just the two of us?

He had done it. He had just asked out a girl, who he had only known for about two months.

He tensely waited for an answer, but after five minutes, it hadn’t come.

Then ten minutes went by and dread began to wash over him.

Then, at the twelve minute mark, his phone pinged and he immediately looked up at it, having dropped his head to basically look down at his chest.

He opened the message, dreading rejection due to the amount of time she had taken to answer.

His heart soared when he saw the message.

Oh my gosh yes yes YES im not gonna lie i thought I was gonna have to ask you out but I guess I was wrong. Send me the time and place <3

Mikumo stared at the message for almost a minute, before a large, overjoyed smile spread across his face and he threw his hands into the air  **“YES”**

Then there was a thumb from somewhere in the apartment, followed by Ochako shouting “MIKUMO, DON’T JUST SUDDENLY SHOUT LIKE THAT, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME” it sounded like she might have fallen out of her bed.

Mikumo winced  **“Oops, sorry Ochako, I couldn’t help myself”** apologised the boy sheepishly.

He heard her footsteps leave her room and walk towards his own, before she opened it and looked in with an unimpressed expression “Yeah, I know, Mina told us, but when a voice just suddenly shouts into your mind you’re going to be startled no matter what”

Mikumo did a double take  **“Wait what?”**

She blinked at him, then realised what he was confused about and grinned “Oh, yeah. Mina freaked out in our group chat about you asking her out, she was super excited but also nervous. Nice job finally asking her out by the way” she gave him a thumbs up and a proud smile.

The boy sputtered at the revelation that Ochako AND Eiko knew about him asking Mina out. He groaned and put his face in his hands  **“I should have known she would have told you and Eiko”** muttered the boy.

Ochako’s smile turned to a teasing grin “Oh, that wasn’t a chat between the three of us, that was the class group chat”

Mikumo froze, but didn’t raise his face out of his hands  **“Fuck”**

Ochako began laughing loudly at his expense.

The boy turned his head slightly so he could look at her with a single eye, where there now was a speck of red light. His brow told Ochako that he was unimpressed  **“They’re all going to ask about me now, aren’t they…”**

Ochako didn’t even sound repentant as she answered “Yep, they’re definitely going to be asking tons about you, actually they already have. None of us have mentioned you before, so the chat exploded when Mina literally just text shouted ‘Mikumo just asked me out oh my god I can’t believe he actually asked me out!!!’”

Mikumo groaned again  **“God damn it”** muttered he again, then he sighed and pulled his face out of his hands and threw them into the air  **“Fine, just tell them, you know what to say and what not to”** grumbled the boy with an annoyed tone.

Ochako smiled without a care in the world “Ok~” then just walked out of the room and closed his door.

Mikumo glared at the door for a moment then sighed and went back to his phone.

He sent Mina the time and place he had planned, as well as telling her just to wear casual clothing, to which she answered with a thumbs up emoji.

He then put down his phone and lied down on his bed.

A happy smile spread across his face after a moment.

  
  
  
  


The time came. It was the weekend and it was time for Mikumo and Mina’s ‘date’.

Mikumo was standing at the spot he had asked Mina to meet him at. He was wearing a T-shirt with the word ‘T-shirt’ on it and a pair of dark blue jeans.

He was standing and minding his own business, when all of a sudden a pair of hands covered his eyes and a familiar voice purred “Guess who~”

Mikumo tensed up as a shiver went up his spine, but it wasn’t the same kind of shiver he’d sometimes get while doing vigilante work.

**“H-hey, Mina”** greeted Mikumo shyly.

Mina stopped covering his eyes and walked over in front of him.

She was smiling wide at him “Hey Mikumo. You have no idea how excited I am about today” she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Mikumo smiled at her  **“I-I was excited too. I’m r-really happy that y-you agreed to this”**

“I’m really happy that you asked” responded Mina quickly.

Mikumo looked at her for a second, before turning to the district they were in  **“So um, I w-was thinking we w-would g-go around t-the area for a while, then we grab some l-lunch at a place I know, then we c-can go to the a-arcade. D-does, that sound a-alright?”** asked he nervously.

Mina giggled at his nervous stuttering “Relax Mikumo. That’s sounds like a nice plan, starting off slow then ending it off with some fun, I like it” she smiled at him again.

The smile made him lose his breath momentarily before he managed to return a more nervous smile.

He gestured down the street  **“Um, d-do you want t-to get g-going?”** asked he, still quite nervously.

Mina grabbed his hand, surprising the boy, but he melted into it when he saw her expression.

She was giving him a bright and happy smile.

His heart skipped a beat at the expression.

Mina giggled after a moment, which snapped him back to reality “Are you going to keep staring at my face or are we going to get moving?” asked she teasingly, but despite her tone, there was a dusting of lilac on her cheeks.

Mikumo blinked before he looked away with a blush  **“Y-Yeah, l-let’s go”** agreed the boy.

The blue boy and pink girl began walking. Mikumo guided Mina for the majority of the walk, which consisted mostly of them window shopping or just walking and talking.

But there was one shop that Mina had to enter, and she dragged Mikumo inside.

What kind of shop was it?

An alien themed shop.

“Oh my gosh, look at this one” said Mina as she rushed over and picked up a plushie.

She turned around and showed the plushie to Mikumo.

It was one of those Xenomorphs from the 20th to 21th century movie series Alien, and it did look strangely cute as a plushie.

**“It… it kinda does look cute”** admitted the boy a bit awkwardly. He knew they were supposed to be scary, but he hadn’t seen the movies, so the plushie was throwing off his mental image of the alien killers.

She smiled “I knows right. I don’t think I have this one yet, I might get it” mused the girl as she turned it around in her hand.

Mikumo blinked, then made a quick decision  **“Um, if you want it, then I’ll be happy to pay for it, as a gift”** suggested the boy shyly.

Mina blinked at him, then a teasing smile spread across her face “Trying to be a gentleman? That’s nice of you, but you really don’t have to” 

Mikumo gave her a lopsided smile  **“But I want to. Think of it as a thank you for saying yes about today”**

Mina’s expression turned unimpressed “You say that as if I didn’t want this myself and that I’m just here to be nice to you”

Mikumo tensed up  **“I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t mean to i-insinuate t-that”** stuttered Izuku apologetically.

Mina gave him a soft smile “Calm down, don’t worry, I was joking, I knew what you meant” assures she softly.

Mikumo did in fact calm down somewhat, but he still felt bad for what he accidentally insinuated.

But all of a sudden, he found a plushie thrust into his hands.

Mina was wearing a cheeky smile as she let go of the plushie in his hands “If you want to make up for your little blunder, then buy the plushie for me and we’ll call it even, deal?”

He stared at her for a moment in surprise, then a smile spread across his face  **“Deal”**

He went up to the counter and payed for the plushie, then offered to carry it in a bag for Mina, but she declined, saying she wanted to carry it herself in her arm.

They left the store shortly after, hands intertwined again and a xenomorph plush in Mina’s free arm.

  
  
  
  


After walking for another hour or so, the two of them decided it was time to get some food.

Mikumo had lined the outing up with one of his eating days, so he could eat together with Mina.

He guided the pink skinned girl to a part of town she wasn’t very familiar with. Actually, she hadn’t been very familiar with that part of town at all. She hadn’t lived too long in Musutafu, having moved shortly after the terrorist attack, along with Eiko’s family, when the government offered cheaper prices for living in the city and especially the freshly rebuilt areas.

Finally they arrived at their destination.

Mina blinked when she read the sign “Spicy Ramen?” questioned the girl outloud.

Mikumo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck  **“Yeah, it’s a little boring, but it’s one of the best food places I’ve eaten at, and it’s not super expensive”**

Mina looked at him with a raised eyebrow “I never said it was boring, I’m just a bit surprised. I just didn’t take you for the type to like spicy food, and I’m usually good at reading people” explained she with a curious tone.

Mikumo hadn’t really expected that to be the reason why she seemed surprised with his choice of place to eat, but he supposed that he could understand.

He gestured to the entrance  **“So, do you want to go in?”** asked he politely and with a bit of humour in his tone.

She smiled humorously at him “Lead the way, Mister Mysterio” teased the girl.

Mikumo flushed slightly at the teasing, but managed to keep himself together in favour of showing his… ‘date’ inside.

Once inside, Mina’s eyes travelled through the establishment.

It was a simple walk in restaurant, but it had a homey, rustic feel to it, making it a seemingly all around very pleasant place to eat.

She turned to Mikumo “This is a nice place, I like it” said the pink girl with a smile.

Mikumo smiled back to her  **“I did say it was one of the best places I’ve tried eating at”** pointed out the blue boy.

Mina shrugged, but still wore a smile “Fine, you did say that”

Mikumo then guided Mina over to a table he favoured in the restaurant. It was a window seat with a nice view outside.

Mina hummed “You know how to treat a girl” teased the girl with a smile.

Mikumo pressed his index fingers together  **“I-I’m glad you l-like it”**

He pointed to the menu  **“D-do you want to take a-a look at the m-menu?” ** asked he nervously. The fact that he was eating with a girl, alone, was starting to sink in for him.

Mina giggles at his stutter “Calm down, you have nothing to be so nervous about” assured the pink girl with a kind smile.

The smile made Mikumo’s breath leave him for a moment. Then all the tenseness melted away.

He smiled back  **“Thank you”**

Mina’s smile widened “Anytime”

They picked up their menus after that and put in their orders at the desk a few minutes later.

Some ten minutes later, their Ramen noodles were ready and set on their table.

Mina took a single slurp of noodles and her eyes sparkled.

She looked up at Mikumo with wide eyes “These might be the best noodles I’ve ever had”

Mikumo smiled  **“I told you so”**

Mina smiled and went back to enthusiastically eating her noodles.

They both finished their noodles quickly, finding themselves unable to slow down due to its tastiness.

They both let out content sighed as they put down their bowls and leaned back in their chairs.

Mina looked at Mikumo with a bright smile “That was great, thank you for taking me here”

Mikumo smiled back  **“You’re welcome Mina”** the boy then got up and walked towards the desk.

Mina raised an eyebrow at him “Where are you going?” asked she curiously.

Mikumo turned back and blinked at her  **“Um, I’m going to pay for our food? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”** answered he with a slightly confused tone.

Mina stared at him for a moment, then she sighed “You mean the thing about men having to pay for the meal? No, that’s just a thing stuck up girls say. Listen, I’ll pay for my part, you pay for you part, and don’t argue with me” she gave him a stern expression at the end.

Mikumo was surprised by the sudden sternness in her voice, but then he felt embarrassment for thinking that men were obligated to pay for the meal.

**“I-I’m sorry, I-“** began Mikumo as he tried to apologise.

Mina was suddenly in front of him and put a finger on his lips “Ah ah ah, you don’t have to apologise. It’s an old misconception, so I don’t blame you for thinking you had to do it” assured the girl kindly.

Mikumo looked at her for a second, then nodded wordlessly, though a small blush did appear on his cheeks.

Mina accepted the answer and removed her finger.

But then she leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

The boy went completely tense, even as Mina giggled at his expression of shock, that was mixed with an intense blush.

She gestured with her head towards the desk “Come on, let’s pay and go do something else” she grabbed his hand and began lightly pulling him.

He broke out of his daze at the contact, but he didn’t feel embarrassed by it as he had been the first time, probably because Mina hadn’t really let go of his hand since she first grabbed it, so he had melted into it much quicker than he thought he would ever have been able to.

They payed, then left the restaurant and continued on to their next stop.

  
  
  
  


They arrived at the arcade after walking for about fifteen minutes and went inside.

The two of them stopped near the entrance and surveyed the inside of the arcade.

It wasn’t very busy, which was surprising for a weekend, but it also meant that they would have mostly free reign over the games inside.

Mikumo turned to Mina, who was still holding his hand  **“What do you want to play first?”** asked the boy with a smile.

Mina turned to him, then back to the arcade and hummed while scanning over it.

Her eyes seemed to lock on to something and a smile spread across her face.

She suddenly began pulling Mikumo towards one end of the arcade, and he said or did nothing in protest as she did.

They stopped next to a rather large machine.

Mikumo blinked as he recognised the design.

He sighed  **“I should’ve known you would go for the dance machine”** muttered the boy.

Mina giggled “Aw, you know me that well already?” asked the girl teasingly.

Mikumo gave her a deadpan expression  **“You know I’m not good at this game, I tell you this every time we go to the arcade”**

Mina smiled to him innocently “And I’m going to keep playing it with you until you’re a master at it. Maybe you should consider taking actual dance lessons” added she absentmindedly.

Mikumo made a strange strangling noise  **“Where did that last one come from?”**

Mina shrugged “Well, it might be useful for your job, don’t you think?” suggested the girl.

Mikumo, Ochako, Eiko and Mina had agreed long ago that whenever they were referring to Mikumo’s vigilantism, they would obscurely call it his ‘job’.

Mikumo paused. It was actually a good point. He already used dance-like movements, they just weren’t real dance moves. It could’ve been useful in fact.

Mikumo hummed  **“Ok, that idea actually makes sense, I’ll give you that. Fine, I’ll play, just don’t brag about your victory”** he pouted as he conceded to the girl.

Mina smiled triumphantly and wooped “Yay. Come on, let’s play”

They stepped up onto the dance pads and Mina began scrolling through the songs.

She quickly found one and they began to play.

As per usual, Mikumo found himself unable to follow the arrows on screen. He never could get his feet to coordinate properly and it frustrated him to no end.

But he wouldn’t let that ruin their fun.

Mina on the other hand danced in her free time, so the game was a breeze for her.

The song finished after a few minutes and Mina ended it with a perfect score, while Mikumo got a roughly 30% score.

Mina wooped at their scores and turned to Mikumo with a smile “Hey, you got a better score than last time, good job” praised the girl cheerily.

Mikumo rubbed the back of his neck  **“T-thanks, I guess I’m getting a bit more used to it?”**

Mina giggled “Or maybe you’re actually just getting better. Do you want to go for another song then go play something else?” asked the girl as she pointed to the screen.

Mikumo smiled  **“Sure, I can do one more”** agreed the boy.

Mina smiled and turned to select a different song.

  
  
  
  


They played in the arcade for a few hours before they decided they had had their fun and left.

They walked together back towards where they had met up at the start of their outing.

Mikumo had had a great time, even if he started off nervous, he had melted into it quickly, quicker than he thought he ever would have.

They stopped as they reached their destination.

The two of the, ended up standing in front of each other, though Mikumo was much more awkward than Mina was.

Mina smiled to him “Thanks for the date, I had a lot of fun”

Mikumo sputtered, still not used to the word ‘date’  **“U-um, y-you’re welcome, I had f-fun too”** answered the boy with a lopsided smile.

Mina suddenly grabbed his hands and lifted them up so they were between the two of them.

Mikumo tensed up at the act, but he paused when he looked up at Mina’s face.

She was blushing a heavy lilac and averting her gaze.

After a moment, she looked up at him “So, I want to confess something to you”

For some reason, those words brought dread to Mikumo.

He must have shown it, as Mina immediately turned panicked “Wait, no I don’t mean it like that, I mean that want to tell you that I like you” the instant the words left her mouth, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Mikumo’s brain shut down for a moment, then rebooted a second later  **“Y-you what?”** asked he with confusion and disbelief.

Mina stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, meanwhile her blush deepened into a purple shade.

She lowered her hands from her mouth after another few seconds and averted her gaze again “I didn’t want to confess it like that” muttered the girl embarrassed.

Mikumo stared with complete disbelief.

He managed to find his ‘voice’ after a short while  **“S-so, y-you meant it?”** asked he with a stutter.

Mina didn’t say anything for a second, then nodded shyly.

Mikumo felt hope fill his system  **“S-so, if I s-said I l-like y-you too, you w-wouldn’t be m-mad?”**

Mina’s eyes widened and she turned to stare at him with shock.

For a moment, Mikumo was afraid he had messed up badly.

But then she spoke.

“Why would you think I’d be mad?”

Mikumo dared to look at the girl, having closed them and shrunk in on himself.

She was looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion.

It was a look he had only previously gotten from four other women, one was Ochako, another was Kaho Uraraka, the third was his real mother, who was dead, and the fourth was an old friend.

He didn’t know how to respond for several seconds, until he found his voice once again.

**“I-I’m sorry, I-I’m used to g-girls n-not liking m-me. T-they would m-make fun of m-me all the time b-because they t-thought I w-was c-creepy”** admitted Mikumo sadly, while tears began to form in his eyes.

It was a good thing that the place they had met at wasn’t frequented by a lot of people, as the next thing to happen was very, very embarrassing to Mikumo.

Suddenly, the boy found himself in a tight embrace with the pink skinned girl.

He tensed up completely, being extremely unused to the kind of intimate move Mina had just initiated.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that, but I want you to know that I don’t care about your looks. If I did, I would be pretty hypocritical considering what I look like” her tone was amused by the end, but it remained sincere through the entirety of it.

The tenseness in Mikumo’s frame began to melt away slightly at her words.

She continued “I want you to know, that I like you for who you are, not what you look like, and if those idiots couldn’t look past your pretty blue skin, then they were never worth your time to begin with” she released her hold on him to hold on to his arms and look him in the eyes “I like you, and nothing, not your looks, not others opinions, can change that, understood?”

Mikumo stared at her with shocked awe and it took a moment before he managed to nod in understanding.

When he did, she smiled to him “Good. Alright, since you just confessed as well, that makes us girlfriend and boyfriend.

That claim shook Mikumo out of his daze in an instant  **“Wait what? Wait, hold up i-isn’t this moving a b-bit fast?”** asked the boy hurriedly.

Mina giggled “Why do you say that? I like you, you like me, what more is there to it?”

Mikumo was about to answer, but paused as he found no good retort.

When he couldn’t find a good reason not to, he gave in  **“You’re r-right, b-but, I d-don’t want others t-to know a-about it… at least n-not y-yet”**

Mina winced slightly “Um, that might be difficult”

Mikumo turned to Mina with a squint  **“What do you mean?”** asked Mikumo, his voice suddenly hardening slightly.

Mina poked her index fingers together “Well… I may or may not have freaked out about you asking me out in the class group chat” admitted Mina sheepishly.

Mikumo facepalmed  **“I forgot a-about that”** his hand stayed on his face for a moment, before he sighed and pulled it down  **“Fine, I g-guess it can’t be helped, b-but when we get to UA, I don’t want this to get out immediately”** said the boy as he pointed sternly to the pink skinned girl.

Mina was reeling slightly from his sudden change in personality, but for some reason, she kinda liked it when he was stern.

She decided not to look further into that thought, and pulled herself back together to answer him.

“Y-yeah, I understand, you don’t want to be crowded, right?” deduced the horned girl.

Mikumo nodded  **“I don’t really like crowds, I’ve never like large gatherings, I don't feel safe in them”** explained he simply with a small frown.

Mina hummed “Alright. Well, I think we should get going before it gets too late. I’ll speak to you later then?”

Mikumo nodded, and managed to bring forth a smile  **“Thank you, Mina”**

Mina smiled, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on the boy’s cheek “You’re welcome Mikumo”

Mikumo grew blush at the action, but he didn’t mentally shut down like he had earlier, which he chalked down to him possibly getting used to the girl.

The two of them walked their separate ways, both of the, wearing joyous smiles that lasted the entire evening.

They’re coming together, and I’m making it fluffy >:3


	11. The Dark entering the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 9th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Mikumo gets caught up in some trouble. Again.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech” **‘text message’ 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A few months went by, and they were roughly 1 year from the UA entrance exam.

Mikumo was out in town and buying groceries for the next few days.

He had gone to his usual store, but quickly discovered that he would need to go to another store farther away to get the last few things he needed, which annoyed him.

That was how he found himself near the still reconstructing site of the ‘Musutafu Terrorist Attack’. The place he now knew had been destroyed in a battle, not an attack.

He frowned sadly as he remembered it, but he refocused and kept going to the store.

He walked under a familiar tunnel. It was one he would walk through on his way home from school.

As he reminisced, he did not hear the sound of the manhole cover behind him moving.

He was finally shaken out of his thoughts as a voice spoke behind him “A medium sized invisibility cloak, how lucky” said the gurgly, gruff voice.

Mikumo reacted immediately. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared from where he had been standing, narrowly avoiding the liquid that suddenly filled the space.

“What the?” said the voice with a confused voice.

Mikumo reappeared further down the tunnel  **“If you want to sneak up on someone, then you’ll have to be quiet and not reveal your location by talking”** said the boy with a careful tone and a frown.

The sludge like liquid reformed itself on top of where Mikumo had been moments before.

As it did this, Mikumo recognised a pair of eyes and a mouth on the sludge.

The eyes locked onto him “You can teleport? Man, that’ll be useful to get away from him. Why don’t you stand still and make this easier for the both of us?” the large mouth on the apparent sludge villain grinned.

Mikumo’s frown deepened  **“You think you can catch me? I got away from you before, I can easily do it again”**

“HE’S RIGHT VILLAIN. HE IS NOT ONE TO BE TRIFLED WITH” announced a booming voice.

Both Mikumo and the villain’s eyes widened at the familiar voice.

The villain turned, with an angry expression “ALL MIG-“

“WORRY NOT YOUNG MIKUMO, FOR I AM HERE.  **TEXAS. SMASH** ”

Mikumo teleported again and a moment later, a massive gust of wind tore through the tunnel, ripping the villain into small pieces of sludge.

Mikumo reappeared next to the familiar bulky form of the symbol of peace.

All Might let out a booming laugh “Hello Young Mikumo, are you unhurt?” asked the man with his ever familiar smile.

Mikumo smiled  **“Hello sir. Yes, I’m ok, he didn’t touch me”** answered the boy.

The blonde nodded “That is good to hear. I apologise for this, I have been chasing him for a while. Sadly, i lost him in the sewers, but then I heard you, and your words made me suspect he may have tried to attack you” explained the hero with a slightly regretful tone.

Mikumo smiled and patted the man on the lower part of his large back  **“Well, if you hadn’t found us, I’m pretty sure I would have been able to catch him myself anyway, so don’t worry”**

All Might smiled “You are right, you are adept at combat after all. Let me round up this villain and be on my way” the hero pulled out a pair of two litre soda bottles from his shopping bag and emptied them, then moved to round up the villain.

The man used his incredible speed to fill the sludge villain into the bottles in a near instant.

The hero put the bottles into one of his pockets, then turned to Mikumo.

In the next instant, the hero was suddenly enveloped in white smoke.

Mikumo blinked  **“Um, is everything ok sir?”** asked the boy worriedly as he tried to figure out where the hero was.

The sound of coughing came from the smoke “Yes, I’m fine Young Mikumo, I’ve just reached my time limit for the day” the smoke cleared, and standing in All Might’s place was Yagi.

The boy’s brow furrowed in confusion  **“Time limit? What do you- oh, right, you did mention that when we first met”** said he as he remembered the man explaining his injury.

Yagi grinned “Forgot for a moment, didn’t you. Well, it’s all the same. Anyway, I’ll be on my way to the police station with this fellow” the man patted the pocket the villain was in.

Mikumo nodded  **“Do you want some company? I’m going in that direction anyway, and it’ll be more fun having someone to talk with while you walk”** suggested the green haired boy with a smile.

Yagi smiled back “That sounds nice, thank you Young Mikumo”

The two of them left the tunnel and began walking through town in the direction of the police station.

As they walked they fell into chatter.

Yagi turned to Mikumo at one point “So, how goes it at home?” asked the blonde.

The boy smiled  **“Everything is good. After the government finished the investigation and arrested those people, we got our government funding back, but we were relieved of it again shortly after, but this time it was because we’re actually making money from the company. I haven’t had to worry about what I buy for weeks now, and it’s great”** explained he excitedly.

Yagi smiled “That is good to hear Young Miku-“

The man was cut off as someone bumped into him “Out of the way, I’m late” said the person gruffly.

Yagi stumbled, and when he caught his footing, he had no chance to apologise to the person, despite them being in the wrong.

The blonde sighed “Some people” he turned to Mikumo and was about to say something, but then he saw the angry look the boy was shooting the rude person, and there was a red glint in his usually green glowing eyes.

He walked over and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder “Young Mikumo, ignore them, there is no need to get upset at them”

The boy turned back to him, then sighed  **“I know Mister Yagi, but it’s still frustrating”**

Yagi nodded “I know, but getting angry about it is useless. Also, you don’t need to call me Mister, just Yagi will do” the blonde smiled to Mikumo and patted him on the shoulder.

Mikumo smiled back  **“I’ll try and remember both things”**

The two of them continued down the road, coming to the police station a few minutes later.

As they came to a stop at the station, Yagi turned to Mikumo.

“Well, i’d better get this guy under arre-” the blonde paused his sentence as he patted the pocket where the villain was.

Key word being ‘was’, as the bottles weren’t there anymore.

“Shit. I must have dropped the bottles when that man bumped into me” 

Mikumo’s eyes widened  **“You dropped the-”**

Just then an explosion went off a few blocks away, and both Mikumo and Yagi whipped to look at the smoke that began to rise from the area.

The both of them rushed towards the area, neither speaking a word as they hurried to the scene.

  
  
  
  


The scene was chaotic. There were many buildings on fire and the heroes were spread thin.

Mikumo and Yagi were watching the scene with wide eyes and heavy hearts.

Mikumo’s head was swimming with indecision. He wanted to jump in and do something, but he didn’t want to get found out.

Yagi meanwhile was stuck in a similar dilemma, but his trouble was the fact he was unable to do anything due to his time limit having run out.

But then he had a thought.

He turned to stare at Mikumo.

It took Mikumo almost ten seconds to notice the blonde man’s staring, but when he did, he turned to him with a panicked expression  **“Yagi, can’t you do anything?”**

Yagi kept his gaze on him for a moment, then grabbed the boy’s arm and dragged him back a bit.

Once they had made some distance between them and the other people watching, Yagi turned to Mikumo and put his hands on his shoulders.

The blonde’s expression was serious “Young Mikumo, i need you to listen to me. I cannot do anything myself, but you can” explained the man.

Mikumo was stunned by the man’s claim, but didn’t manage to say anything before Yagi continued.

“As the pro hero All Might, i am giving you express permission to use your quirk to go and assist the heroes. If they try and arrest you, Nedzu or I will personally come and get you out, do you understand?” 

Mikumo stared at Yagi for a few seconds in complete shock.

But then it sunk in, and his expression hardened.

**“I understand, All Might”** answered the boy, his tone determined and resolute.

Then, he disappeared in a familiar puff of black smoke.

Yagi smiled. He knew the boy would do good.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

  
  
  
  


Mikumo reappeared on a rooftop overlooking the district.

He scanned the district, finding more fires spreading through the buildings when he had a thought.

He also realised that he was missing his hoodie.

The latter was an easy fix, the former was not.

In a blue light, his hoodie seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was now settled on his body as if it had been there all along.

He pulled up the hood, hiding his hair and “ponytail” from view.

He stood up, and in another array of blue light, his Shadow Scythe appeared in his hand.

The blades ignited, and he disappeared once again in a puff of smoke.

  
  
  
  


Kamui was starting to lose hope that they would be able to save the hostage.

The villain was using the person’s quirk to keep him and the other heroes away, while also setting fire to the surrounding buildings.

He pulled out his communicator “How long until another hero arrives?” asked the hero desperately into communicator.

“They’re still a few minutes away” answered someone on the other end.

“Damn it” swore the hero.

He looked back up to the villain, and he was about to make a very dangerous move.

Just as he was about to run in, something stopped him in his tracks.

Between him and the villain, a small cloud of black, whispy smoke appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone, even the villain, paused as this happened.

But everyone’s eyes widened when two green lights began to glow through the smoke.

It didn’t take long before the smoke cleared, and when it did, nobody was sure of what to do.

Slightly crouched in the middle of the road, was a person wearing a black hoodie and regular blue jeans.

But what was eye catching, was the dual headed scythe the person was holding.

“Who the hell are you? Some kind of wannabe hero?” asked the villain angrily.

The person merely tilted their head, before twirling their scythe and suddenly dashing at the villain with high speed.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden, and very speedy move, including the villain, who paused with surprise.

However, that surprise didn’t last long, and after a moment he seemed to aim the hand of the hostage towards the hooded person.

The villain grinned manically “Whoever you are, you’re abo-” began the villain, before cutting himself off.

The reason he cut himself off?

The hooded person disappeared in right in front of their eyes.

The villain looked around frantically “Where’d you go?!” questioned the living sludge with anger.

There was no answer, or at least, no verbal answer.

The person reappeared, this time right in front of the villain.

Before the villain had a chance to react, the hooded person threw their arm forward, right into the sludge.

The sludge villain’s eyes widened as he felt the person grab a hold of the hostage.

But then, the person disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Along with the hostage.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they saw both the person and the hostage was gone.

But then, in another puff of black smoke, they reappeared next to Kamui Woods.

The hostage coughed violently and hacked up some sludge, but managed to breathe by themself.

Kamui rushed over to the hostage, and kneeled beside her “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

The hostage shook her head “I’m fucking fine”

The hooded person, who had been watching the sludge villain, seemed to freeze up at the hostage’s voice.

They turned their head slowly, so one of their eyes looked at the hostage.

Glowing green, met angry red.

The hostage’s eyes widened, while the person whipped to look back at the villain.

A second later, the person ran forward again.

The ash blonde hostage reached out towards the hooded person.

“Deku?”

As the person got near the villain again, they disappeared in a puff of smoke again.

But then in a shocking display of skill and ability, the person began to seemingly teleport around the villain. As they appeared, they lashed out at the villain with their scythe, before teleporting again.

Just some ten seconds later, the person reappeared a few meters in front of the sludge villain.

However, the sludge villain was now scattered across the road in small puddles.

Nobody moved for a few moments, not even the villain.

Then, after some ten seconds or so, the person stood up from their crouched position, and turned to look at Kamui over their shoulder.

They met eyes, and the person nodded to the villain.

Kamui’s eyes narrowed, but he knew what they were telling him.

The wooden hero used his quirk to gather and contain the sludge villain, all the while the person stood by and watched.

As the villain was contained, Kamui immediately turned to the person and lashed out a wooden tendril.

Unsurprisingly, the person dodged it and cut the tendril apart.

Kamui scoffed “You’re under arrest, Mystery Vigilante” declared the masked hero.

He couldn’t see the vigilante’s face, but he suspected they were smiling.

The vigilante clapped, probably applauding the hero for realising who he was.

Kamui lashed out with another tendril, but it missed its mark as the vigilante disappeared in a puff of smoke once again.

They reappeared on a roof nearby, and looked down towards the scene.

But their eyes were on one person, one who was staring at him with disbelief.

Once again, glowing green met red.

**“I’m sorry”**

The ash blonde’s eyes widened as the words sounded out in her mind.

Before any of the heroes had a chance to go after the vigilante, they disappeared from view, becoming invisible as they turned and left the scene.

“Damn” swore Kamui. The heroes didn’t pursue, knowing that it was useless as the vigilante could turn invisible, meaning they wouldn’t be able to find them anyway.

The crowd however, began to cheer. The vigilante had taken out the villain without issue, something the heroes had failed to do.

The vigilante was only going to get more approval following this.

  
  
  
  


Mikumo reappeared in an alley a few blocks away, once he knew the coast was clear.

He sighed  _ ‘That went well, I guess’ _

But then a sad expression appeared on his face.

_ ‘Kacchan, why did it have to be you?’ _ thought the boy sadly.

He slid down the side of the alley wall and sat on the ground.

He leaned back to look up at the sky.

He sat there for several minutes, his mind swirling with sadness and regret.

Until his phone buzzed.

He shook out of his daze, and pulled out his phone.

He had gotten a message, from Nedzu.

He opened it and read the message.

‘ Hello Young Mikumo, I am just writing to inform you that Yagi has already informed me that he allowed you to use your quirk against the sludge villain, so you will not be in trouble with me ’

Mikumo hummed  _ ‘I hadn’t thought I would get in trouble with him anyway’ _

Then the rodent sent another message.

‘ However, this has put us in a dilemma, as now there is photographic evidence of your abilities ’ 

Mikumo tensed up  _ ‘Someone was recording?’ _

Nedzu sent another message.

‘ Indeed, several people had been recording the encounter prior to your appearance, and once you left, they all posted these videos to various social media. They have already garnered thousands of views in mere minutes ’

Mikumo had forgotten Nedzu’s affinity and accuracy with guessing what people were thinking, but over text it was somewhat useful, as it meant Mikumo wouldn’t have to respond all the time.

Mikumo wrote a reply. 

‘ What will we do about it then? It’ll be obvious to any of my future classmates that I’m the vigilante ’

The reply came in seconds.

‘ Simple. We will announce that you are going to UA ’

Mikumo blinked at the screen.  _ ‘He wants to what?’ _

Nedzu continued ‘ Yes, I believe this is the optimal course of action. I believe this is safe to do, because you are very popular with the public, and with the support of the symbol of peace, the government will be unable to do anything. Of course, I will not reveal your identity, but I will still require you to be present at the press conference in your vigilante outfit ’

Mikumo thought it over, and he could see the logic. If the government tried anything, then they would seem like the bad guys, which would result in a lot of backlash.

Mikumo grinned and sent a message back ‘ Send me the time and place. I’ll be there ’ 

Nedzu’s answer came quickly ‘ Excellent. I will be in touch ’ 

Mikumo pocketed his phone, and got up from the ground.

He began to walk towards the entrance of the alley, but moments before he got to it, his hoodie disappeared in a blue light, the same it had appeared in before.

He checked if there was anyone around before leaving the alley.

From there, he hurried along, deciding to hurry and get what he was going to get from the store, then rushing home.

  
  
  
  


Mikumo arrived at home after having hurriedly bought what he needed, and fast walked back to the apartment.

He closed the door and sighed.

he turned around, about to take off his shoes, but froze in place.

Standing in front of him, was Ochako. And she was shooting a hardened look at him with her arms crossed.

“So” began Ochako “What made you think it was a good idea to go vigilanteing in the middle of the day?” asked the brown haired girl with a careful tone.

Mikumo felt a threatening aura radiating off of Ochako, and he couldn’t stop his body from curling in on itself.

He swallowed nervously  **“U-um, w-well, A-All Might gave me p-permission, since he had run o-out of t-time and c-couldn’t do anything himself”** answered the greenette with a heavy stutter.

Ochako’s eyes narrowed “You think i’m going to believe that?”

Mikumo frantically fished into his pocket, and pulled out his phone.

He pulled up the messages Nedzu had sent him  **“L-look, N-Nedzu said Y-Yagi called him about it”**

Ochako took the phone, and read through the messages, then she took a moment to make sure it actually was Nedzu’s number.

After a moment, she sighed “Fine, I’ll accept it, but I’m still not happy” she turned her gaze back onto the boy, but it was softer than before.

Mikumo lowered his head  **“I know, but I had to do something. The heroes weren’t moving, and the villain was using a hostage to destroy the district”** he looked back up at his sister with a resolute expression.

Ochako looked at him for a few moments, then sighed “I know. So, now you have to reveal that you’re going to UA? That’s going to cause an uproar”

He smiled sheepishly  **“Y-yeah, but I guess it’ll help keep the authorities off my back”**

Ochako shook her head, then gestured into the apartment with her head “Come on, let’s just… watch some TV or something”

Mikumo smiled and nodded.

He took of his shoes, then went into the apartment and deposited the items he had bought, before joining his sister on the sofa.

Looks like the future will be interesting.


	12. News and New people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> A conference is held at UA.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It was no more than a few days before Nedzu announced that there would be a conference at UA, where an announcement regarding the following school year would be made.

As such, the school’s auditorium had been prepared and opened to the press. Dozens, if not hundreds of reporters were sitting in the theatre like room, ready for the announcement to begin, while cameras were ready to broadcast to the rest of Japan.

Finally, the time came, and the principal walked on stage.

The white mammal stepped up to the podium in the middle of the stage.

He raised a paw “Greetings everyone, you all know who I am, but I will introduce myself regardless. Am i a mouse, a dog, a bear? The most important thing is, i am Nedzu, the principal of UA” introduce the principal in his ever familiar chipper tone.

“I thank you all for coming today. This conference has been brought together to announce a… development for the next school year” explained Nedzu.

A hand raised among the crowd of reporters.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but instead of continuing, he decided to humour the reporter “Yes, Miss Takanaka, what is it?”

The reporter’s eyes widened at Nedzu’s use of her family name, but she managed to keep herself together and speak “You do not usually announce changes to the school curriculum before the year, so why do this now?” asked the reporter.

Nedzu hummed “Ah, yes, that is true, but this is not a change to the curriculum, or any exam. If you would sit down, then I will get to explaining”

The reporter stood for a moment, then finally accepted the answer and sat down.

Nedzu cleared his throat “As I was saying, there has been a development. Originally, we wanted to keep this quiet, but recent... developments, have made this essentially impossible now”

Murmurs spread through the crowd of reporters, but no one interrupted this time “A few days ago, a certain mysterious figure interrupted a villain’s brief chaotic rampage here in Musutafu, and saved a hostage while doing so”

The reporters’ eyes widened as they realised who the rodent was talking about.

“The Mystery Vigilante themself, sprang into action, and saved a hostage that was near death, while the heroes had struggled to merely get past a few fires. But I digress, I am not here to bad mouth the actions of our heroes, I am here to announce what some of you may suspect”

A wide smile spread across Nedzu’s face “Yes, I am here to inform you all, that starting at the beginning of the next school year, the Mystery Vigilante will be attending at UA as a part of the Vigilante Rehabilitation program”

As the words left his mouth, black, whisky smoke began to flood the scene, familiar black smoke.

Nedzu turned and gestured to the smoke “Allow me to welcome, the Mystery Vigilante, or as they prefer to be called, **The Dark Templar**”

Two, familiar green lights appeared in the smoke, and after a few moments it cleared to reveal the hooded form of the vigilante.

The vigilante got up from their crouched stance, the same they had used when they appeared during the sludge villain incident, and walked up to stand just behind and to the side of Nedzu. As they walked forward, the blades on their staff disappeared, and they placed the staff on their back. The hood, and the light from above and behind the vigilante, made it so you couldn’t see his face beyond his glowing eyes.

Nedzu turned back to the crowd “The Dark Templar has agreed to participate in UA’s Vigilante Rehabilitation program, and in exchange they will receive a pardon for their vigilantism. I will not, however, reveal their true identity, as I do not wish for them to be hunted, by both the press and the authorities. Do any of you have questions?”

For a moment, nobody moved, then slowly, one by one, everyone raised their hands.

Nedzu chuckled to himself, not loud enough for the microphone to pick up though.

He pointed out another reporter by name.

The reporter, who was undeterred by Nedzu’s use of their name, stood up “Principal Nedzu, how did you come into contact with the vigilante when the authorities have failed to do so for years?” asked the the male reporter.

Nedzu smile “Ah yes, that is an interesting story, at least in my opinion. You all may recall the report that came out some time ago, where it was stated that an underground hero encountered the vigilante and witnessed their abilities first hand. Following that report, I asked to be let in on the case, as i found it be an exciting challenge. Evidently, I was correct, as it took me a month to track them down. Once I managed this, I went out and confronted them, but I quickly discovered their situation to be much more… convoluted than I had originally believed. Following our first meeting, we have been in regular contact while I helped them to solve their problems” explained the white rodent, several emotions going across his face and through his voice during his speech.

The reporter was about to speak again, but Nedzu put up a paw “I apologise, but I would like to keep it at one question per person, to make sure everyone gets a higher chance to speak”

The reporter frowned, but accepted it, knowing they wouldn’t get anything out of arguing with Nedzu.

Nedzu picked out another reporter a moment later, doing the same process of naming them.

The reporter stood up “Why did you decided not to hand the vigilante over to the authorities?”

Nedzu chuckled “Is it not obvious? Because if I had, he would have been locked away, and if that had happened, the world would lose a potential hero. I believe it to be as All Might said, it is not nearly as black and white as they law would want us to believe”

Murmuring spread through the crowd of reporters once again. The Dark Templar had proven proficient at apprehending villains ever since they became active. Crime rates at night had fallen dramatically over the years of their work.

The signs all pointed to one thing. They were more than capable of becoming a hero.

The reporter sat back down, now having some food for thought.

From there, Nedzu pointed out several more reporters and answered their questions.

Then one asked a question that Nedzu hadn’t expected to hear so soon.

“Were they a victim of the Terrorist attack several years ago? They became active shortly after it, and seeing as the authorities couldn’t track him down, it either means he was never registered, or thought to be dead”

The Dark Templar flinched imperceptibly, but Nedzu still knew it would have brought a reaction from them.

Nedzu hummed “I was not expecting this question to come up so soon. Yes, they were… are a victim of the attack. It was one of the reasons why it took me as long to find them as it did. It is also one of the reasons why I stated their situation was convoluted. I will say nothing further on the matter”

That’s when the rodent noticed black smoke appearing by his legs.

He turned around just in time to see The Dark Templar stepping back and disappearing in the cloud of smoke.

Nedzu frowned, and turned back to the reporters “It would appear we are ending it here. I thank you all for coming today”

Some reporters stood up and shouted out more questions, but Nedzu ignored it as he walked off the stage and out of the auditorium.

As he came around the stage, he saw the vigilante sitting on a chair.

Nedzu approached, still wearing a frown “Young Mikumo, are you alright?”

Mikumo looked up as he pulled off his hood **“I’m fine, the last question just sent me off the edge and I needed to get away from them all”** answered the boy.

Nedzu hummed and a small smile spread across his face “Well, I’m proud of you for lasting as long as you did. I know none of it was comfortable for you” he patted the boy on the knee comfortingly.

Mikumo smiled **“Thank you Mister Nedzu”**

Nedzu waved it away “It is nothing. Now, why don’t you go get changed, then you can leave, but just remember to use your quirk so they do not see you, alright?”

The green haired boy nodded and stood up.

Just as he was about to leave, Nedzu called out to him.

“Young Mikumo, one final thing”

Mikumo stopped and turned back to the rodent.

His expression was more serious “If you notice any unusual activity around your home, or people following you, then inform me. After the last question, the authorities may catch on to your identity, and try to get to you regardless of my indirect claim of you being under UA’s protection”

Mikumo’s eyes widened for a moment, before he nodded **“I understand. I’ll keep an eye out”**

Nedzu nodded “Good. Have a good day, Young Mikumo” Nedzu smiled and waved to the boy.

Mikumo smiled back and waved.

The boy then left the room and walked towards the changing room.

He changed clothes, then went to leave UA.

As he reached the doors, he used his quirk to turn invisible.

He left the grounds, and none of the reporters were any the wiser.

  
  
  
  


The first place Mikumo went to after the conference, was not his own home.

He went to Mina’s, as he had agreed on with Ochako and her.

Why was he going there instead of home? Because he hadn’t seen Mina since before he had fought the sludge villain, though he had gotten a fair few stern texts from his girlfriend.

Girlfriend. The word was still foreign to him, as was the concept. It had been months since they had gotten together, yet he hadn’t made much progress in getting used to their relationship, but he was trying and Mina was thankfully patient.

But him being slow at getting used to the relationship, also meant that things were progressing somewhat slowly.

And because of that… this was his first time going to Mina’s home.

He stood in front of the front door to the Ashido household.

Mina had told, or rather warned, him ahead of time that her family could get rowdy.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, then he began to hear shuffling inside.

The door opened, and before him stood an unfamiliar face.

A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, yellow eyes much like Mina’s, except her sclera wasn’t black.

She was much taller than Mikumo. While he was around 5’7, she was probably 6’1.

She raised an eyebrow at him “Are you Mikumo?” asked the girl.

Mikumo swallowed, and nodded.

At his confirmation, the girl smiled “Well then, about time you arrived. Come on in, we’ve been waiting for you to arrive since Mina told us you were coming” she stood to the side and gestured for him to enter.

Mikumo eyed her nervously as he entered the house, only looking away as he took off his shoes.

The girl closed the door and walked past Mikumo “HEY MINA, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE” shouted the girl suddenly as she kept walking through the house casually.

There was a thud somewhere in the house, then quick footsteps came from the upper floor, quickly moving towards the stairs just ahead of Mikumo.

“MMMMiiiiiiikuuuumoooo” shouted the familiar pink form of Mina as she ran down the stairs and tackle hugged Mikumo.

Obviously, this caused Mikumo to fall to the ground, with Mina on top.

Mina lied on him so her head was on his chest, and she was taking full advantage of it as she nuzzled up to him “I’ve missed you” 

Mikumo grew a dark blue blush, but he had managed to get somewhat used to Mina’s form of affection, so he didn’t freeze up when she did it, but he still got plenty embarrassed.

He did pull himself together enough to lean down and hug her back **“I’ve missed you too”** muttered the blue skinned boy.

Mina looked up at him with a big smile “Glad to hear it. Now come on, you need to meet the family” she released the hug, stood up, grabbed his arms and pulled him up, then began to pull him further into the house, all of which happened very quickly.

He wasn’t quite ready for her sudden tugging at him and nearly fell over again, but he recovered quickly and followed her.

She got to what seemed to be the lounge, and gestured towards the sofa.

“That’s my mom. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Mikumo Uraraka” introduced the girl as Mikumo realised there was someone sitting in the sofa.

The person- Mina’s mom, turned to look over the back of the sofa, then her face lit up as her eyes fell on Mikumo.

She stood up and practically sprinted around the sofa.

She ran at Mikumo and hug rushed him, not unlike how Mina typically did “I finally get to meet you. I’ve been waiting to meet you ever since Mina came home and told us she has a special someone” she sounded ecstatic as she hugged Mikumo close.

Meanwhile Mikumo had no idea what was going on, but he knew he was suffocating.

In a move fueled by instinct, he grabbed the woman’s arms and, with a show of strength, pried the woman’s arms off of his head so he could breathe.

Mina’s mother looked at him with wide eyes as he took a deep breath, but he still had a surprisingly firm grip on her arms.

Mikumo caught his breath, and looked ahead, only to come face to face with a chest.

A female’s chest.

His face lit up with a dark blue blush and he released his hold on the woman’s arms in favour of covering his face with his own.

Mina’s mother blinked at the boy in front of her, while Mina herself fell into a fit of laughter.

**“I-i’m s-so sorry, i d-didn’t mean t-to do that”** apologised Mikumo hurriedly as he took several steps back.

Mina’s mother shook out of her surprise daze and brought a lopsided smile to her face “No no, you’re ok, i was the one that got over excited” reassured the lady.

Mikumo moved one of his arms slightly, just enough that he could see the lady’s face.

Mina managed to stop her laughing fit and walked over to Mikumo. She put a hand on his shoulder “No need to act so nervous, we’re a rambunctious bunch and it takes a lot to offend us, or just the right subject” assured the pink skinned girl with a smile.

Mikumo turned to her, and after looking at her for a moment, he managed to calm down enough that he lowered his arms.

Mina’s wide smile turned fonder as she looked at his face.

Mikumo smiled back after a moment **“Thanks Mina”** thanked he softly.

Mina nodded “Anytime”

There was a cough from in front of them, and they turned to see Mina’s mother looking at them with a smile.

She turned her attention to Mikumo “I’m sorry for just hugging you like that, i got excited. My name is Natsue Ashido, i’m Mina’s mother” she bowed politely as she introduced herself.

Mikumo bowed back **“I’m Mikumo Uraraka, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss”** greeted the greenette.

Natsue let out a laugh “I’m only a ‘Miss’ at work, so just call me Natsue” she patted him on the shoulder as she said this.

Mikumo blinked at her, then he nodded **“Alright”**

“So. You’re the boy my daughter’s been hanging around?” asked a deep voice from behind Mikumo.

Mikumo turned around surprisingly calmly and came face to… stomach with a tall man.

The boy looked up, directly at the man’s face **“I am, and you’re not very good at walking silently”** he grinned to the man, which was a strange turn around from his previous demeanor.

The man blinked, then he huffed “Darn, i wanted to scare you, guess you’re more spatially aware than i guessed” grumbled the man disappointedly.

Mina giggled “There’s no way you’re sneaking up on him, i’ve only managed to once and i’ve tried many times after but he just casually turns to me each time” she pouted slightly as she recalled the many times she failed to mess with her boyfriend.

Mikumo shrugged **“What can i say, it’s a learned trait”**

The man raised an eyebrow “Huh, well then. My name’s Mikiya Ashido, i’m Mina’s father. Nice to finally meet you” he reached out a rather large hand for Mikumo to grasp.

The boy did just that, grabbing the man’s hand and giving it a firm shake.

The man nodded “A nice firm shake, you’ve got a strong arm” the man grinned at him approvingly.

Mikumo smiled **“Thank you Si- um, would you rather i just use your name like Natsue?”** asked he as he stopped himself mid sentence.

Mikiya let out a laugh “You just call me Mikiya, i’m not one for formalities” assured the man.

Mikumo nodded, then Mina suddenly jumped on his back “Hey, do you mind if we go up to my room until we eat?” asked she with a smile.

Mikiya and Natsue shared a raised eyebrow, but then Mikiya turned back to Mina with a grin “Sure, just make sure you don’t do anything frisky, ok?” teased the man.

Mikumo gained a deep blue blush at the teasing remark, and Mina gained a small blush of her own, but she managed to ignore it “Of course not. We wouldn’t do it with you guys home anyway” she smiled as she turned to Mikumo, who now looked ready to fall over.

Mikiya let out a uproarious laugh “Can’t argue with that, just make sure to use protection then, i don’t want to hear you’ve gotten pregnant before you pass university, got that?”

Mina rolled her eyes “Don’t worry dad, Mikumo’s not ready to go that far anyway. Besides, i think he’s about to pass out, so we better stop” she turned to her boyfriend, who definitely looked like he was about to pass out now.

Mikiya couldn’t argue with that and let the two love birds go up to Mina’s room.

They got up to the room quickly, at least once Mikumo recovered and was coherent enough to walk up the stairs.

Mina closed the door to her purple and black striped room, and sighed.

She turned to Mikumo and gave him an apologetic smile “Sorry about that. I told them not to tease you too much, but i guess they didn’t realise how little they really could tease”

Mikumo gave her a lopsided smile **“I-it’s ok, at least you stopped them, so thanks for that”**

Mina nodded “You’re welcome” she looked around her room “So… what do you want to do? Watch something while we cuddle?” suggested the girl as she nodded to the bed.

Thankfully, Mikumo had done quite a bit of cuddling with Mina over the months they had been together, so he didn’t mind this idea, but he still blushed at the intimate contact.

He nodded in agreement to the idea and went over to the bed.

Then as he made it to the side of the bed, he was tackled down onto it by Mina.

He landed on the bed stomach first and his face was forced into the pillow, while Mina gigged on top of him.

He turned his head so he could look at her with a single unamused eye **“Really funny”** then he grinned.

In a small puff of smoke, he disappeared, only to appear next to the bed.

While Mina was momentarily surprised by the surprise teleport, Mikumo managed to roll her up in the bed sheet and trap her.

She yelped as he did this very quickly, and looked at him with surprise as he finished up his pinky burrito.

She looked down, then let out a laugh “I’m a burrito”

Mikumo smiled **“Yep, and now you’ll be stuck like that until we have to go down again”**

She stared at him for a moment, then she snuggled into the rolled up bedsheet.

Obviously, this meant she had no problems with that idea, so Mikumo just crawled into the bed beside her and pulled out his phone.

They laid there while watching random videos in comfortable bliss.

  
  
  
  


Two hours or so went by before it was time to for them to go back down for dinner.

Natsue had come up and knocked on the door, then told them to come down for dinner.

It had taken Mikumo a minute to unroll Mina from the bedsheets, then they went down stairs.

They walked into the lounge to see the rest of the Ashido’s sitting at the dinner table, including the girl that had answered the door.

Mikiya smiled when the stepped into the large room “There you two love birds are, come on and sit down” he pointed to a pair of free chairs across from him and Natsue, while the blonde girl sat at the end of the table.

Mina smiled, then she wordlessly grabbed Mikumo’s arm and dragged him over to the table.

She sat the boy down at the end of the table, in front of her dad, while she sat in front of her mom and next to the other girl.

Natsue put her hands together “I made a veritable feast today, so eat as much as you want”

Everyone smiled excitedly, but at the same time there was a hand raised.

Natsue blinked and tilted her head “Is there something wrong Mikumo?” asked the woman.

Mikumo simply turned to the other girl **“I never got your name”** said the boy simply.

The girl blinked “Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sumika Ashido, Mina’s sister, nice to meet you future brother-in-law” she grinned at the couple as she said this.

Mikumo and Mina both sputtered and gained heavy blushes at the sudden teasing comment, but Mikumo seemed to take it worse as he began to mutter incoherently, while Mina just retained the blush.

Mina narrowed her eyes “I told you not to tease him too much. It’s stuff like this that happens and he can get stuck in this” she sighed and turned to Mikumo, putting a hand on his shoulder as she did “Kumo, Hey, snap out of it, don’t overthink it” she lightly shook his shoulder as she spoke to him.

He didn't respond for a few moments, then finally he seemed to jolt and whipped to look at Mina.

He stared at her for a moment, his face still had the deep blue blush from Sumika’s comment, then seemed to return to his senses **“O-oh, um, s-sorry”** he apologised sheepishly as he turned to look at the table in front of him with a strange, almost worried look.

Mina smiled reassuringly “Nah, it’s ok, my sister has always enjoyed teasing. Don’t let it get to you, ok, we won’t have to think about anything like that for years” she smiled brightly as she said this.

Mikumo smiled back and turned to Mina’s parents **“I’m sorry about that, I have a bad tendency to start overthinking things sometimes, especially when teased, and that leads to muttering and hyper focusing”** he wore a sheepish expression as he apologised.

Mikiya and Natsue smiled to him “Don't you worry, we’re all quirky here, in many different ways, so it’s completely fine” assured Mikiya with a laugh.

Mikumo felt a smile spread across his face and he nodded.

They finally got to eating after that, and by god was it a feast indeed.

As they ate, the five of them chatted, joked, and laughed together.

During that time, Mikumo got a proper look at Mina’s parents.

Mikiya was tall, slightly muscly and with a beer belly. He had brown, short hair and a rather large beard.

Natsue was just a bit shorter than Mikiya, but still taller than Mina, even though the pink skinned girl was about 5’9. She also seemed to be who Mina had inherited her eye colour from, except none of the other three Ashidos had black sclera.

Mikumo suddenly realised. He was the shortest one there.

Did he mind? Not particularly. Did he feel insecure? Maybe a tiny bit, but they were nice people, so he knew they wouldn’t say anything about it.

The evening went on, and they all enjoyed their time.

Looks like Mikumo got their blessing XD


	13. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 24th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Mikumo receives an offer, a big one.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The evening at the Ashido household ended without a hitch.

They had continued to sit at the table together and chat, even after they had finished dinner and dessert, and Mikumo got to know the three other Ashidos well.

Mikiya worked in the metal industry, despite his quirk Dissolving Touch, which let’s him dissolve anything he touches, being better for other fields of work, but he claimed he enjoyed what he was doing, which Mikumo could understand.

Natsue was a nurse, and her quirk, Endorphin Solution, helps her to ease the pain of patients without the need for medicine, as the liquid she could secrete was basically pure endorphins, though it had the side effect that her own pain sense was permanently dulled.

Mina’s sister, Sumika, was studying to become a neonatal nurse, as she had inherited a very useful combination of her parents quirks. Her quirk was called Antibody Injection. Anybody she touches, she can stimulate their immune response by injecting a solution that mimics infections, without actually doing any damage to the patient. This meant she could increase a person’s ability to fight diseases without there being any danger to the person’s health, such as allergic responses.

It was strange how quirks could evolve so conveniently sometimes, but Mikumo was fascinated all the same.

He had discovered as well, that Mina’s horns were a latent inherited quirk from her grandma on Mikiya’s side. Originally her grandma could control her horns to a degree, which was why Mina’s could move, but since Mina’s quirk didn’t revolve around her horns, she hadn’t inherited the ability to manipulate them. It also turned out that her black sclera of her eyes was a side effect of her Acid quirk, just like her skin.

Once Mikumo left at the end of the day, he knew one thing for sure.

The Ashidos were indeed quirky.

As he left Mina’s home, he decided he would take the vigilante route home, since it was quite late to begin with and he hadn’t been as active as he would like lately.

The city, and more importantly the criminals, were reminded that night of who stalks in the shadows.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Musutafu, a blonde man was making preparations to ask a question.

One overwhelmingly important question.

  
  
  
  


Dawn came, and Mikumo awoke from his late slumber as rested as if he had slept ten hours. He was grateful for his body’s little need for sleep, if any need at all, thanks to the fact he runs on solar energy.

He went through his usual morning routine, that being making breakfast, waking up Ochako so she could eat said breakfast, then helping her get ready for school.

It was a nice, calming routine to him, one he enjoyed doing, and one Ochako was eternally grateful for.

The brunette left the house and went on her way to school, while Mikumo stayed back and did chores, as he usually did.

He never found his routine boring, in fact he enjoyed helping.

However, if it was thrown off by things, such as a knock on the front door, then he sometimes had trouble getting back into it.

** _Knock knock_ **

Speak of the devil.

Mikumo blinked. He hadn’t been expecting visitors.

He put away the vacuum he had been using and walked through the apartment towards the front door.

He opened the door, not thinking to check the peephole beforehand.

The door opened, and revealed a very familiar face.

A wide smile spread across Mikumo’s face  **“Mister Yagi, hello, how are you?”** asked he cheerily.

Yagi smiled back “I’m well, thank you for asking, and so are you from what i’ve heard” the smile turned into a grin as he said this.

Mikumo rubbed the back of his neck  **“Y-yeah. Oh, thank you for calling Nedzu ahead of time to explain everything a few days ago”** the greenette bowed politely in thanks to the skinny blonde in front of him.

Yagi let out a laugh “No need to thank me, it was the least I could do after i sent you into that fray. You did a great job with that by the way” praised the blonde with a… proud smile?

Mikumo felt his cheeks heat up slightly from the praise, but stood to the side and gestured inside  **“Please, come inside and make yourself at home”**

Yagi nodded “Thank you, Young Mikumo” he entered the apartment, taking off his shoes at the entrance as usual, then walking further inside.

When he got into the lounge, he found Mikumo walking to the kitchen.

They boy turned to him as he made it to the open kitchen  **“Would you like some tea?”** asked the greenette politely.

Yagi nodded “Yes, that would be nice, thank you my boy” thanked the blonde as he went over to the sofa.

The blue skinned boy quickly boiled up some water and pulled out some tea bags, then once everything was ready, he went over to the sofa and placed the tea tray on the coffee table. Oh the irony.

Mikumo handed Yagi a teacup filled with warm tea, then took his own into his hands.

For a few seconds, they just sat there, neither saying anything.

Mikumo turned to Yagi  **“So, what brings you here sir?”** asked the greenette curiously.

Yagi hummed “Well, a few reasons. The first is I wanted to see how you were doing. Revealing yourself to the public, at least the fact you exist, can be quite nerve wracking” he turned to the boy as he explained and looked the boy up and down.

Mikumo smiled  **“Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine, really”** assured the greenette.

Yagi nodded “Yes, I can tell and I am glad to hear it. I suppose I should get on to the second reason. Do you recall when we first met, I used my quirk to ‘buff’ up into my hero form?” asked the blonde as he stared off into space.

Mikumo’s brow furrowed with confusion  **“Yes? Well, it was surprising, since nobody knows what your quirk is, or what it does”** admitted the greenette as he brought a hand to his chin.

Yagi nodded and turned to Mikumo “Young Mikumo. What I am about to tell you, is a secret that cannot be revealed to the public” he raised a finger to signify how important it was.

Mikumo blinked in surprise. Another secret?

Yagi put his teacup back onto the coffee table, then he turned fully to Mikumo “Young Mikumo, the name of my quirk, is One for All” he brought a hand up in front of him, and it almost seemed like a glowing orb appeared in his hand. 

Mikumo’s eyes widened in shock. All Might was telling him his quirk.

Yagi continued “It is a power stockpiling quirk, but it is not one I was born with, it is a quirk that was given to me by my own master. It has been passed on to the next generation for decades, each time gathering power and becoming stronger” he looked Mikumo in the eye “And I want you to be my successor, both as the holder of One for All, and as the symbol of peace” declared the blonde.

Mikumo was stuck in shock. He had not only been told what All Might’s quirk is, but apparently it could be passed on, and he wanted him to have it.

For a few moments, Mikumo was silent, not moving or saying anything.

Then his eyes shifted from a green glow to a bright blue, and his demeanour shifted completely  **“It would be my honour sir. But I must question your decision. Why me?”** asked the greenette with a more confident tone.

Yagi blinked at the sudden change in the boy’s personality, but answered his question regardless “I had already considered you, even before I met you and only knew you as the Mystery Vigilante, but during the sludge villain incident, you didn’t question me when I told you to use your quirk. You acted without a second thought and you saved the hostage. You are the successor I have been looking for since my battle with the villain” 

Mikumo looked at him for a moment, then his eyes turned from blue and back to green, while his body relaxed. He smiled  **“Thank you Yagi. I accept. I’ll inherent your quirk, and your title”** there was conviction in his voice as he announced his decision.

Yagi grinned wide “No hesitation, i’m happy to hear it”

**“But, I wish to tell my family. No more secrets between us”** Mikumo raised a finger and his expression turned serious.

Yagi let out a laugh “Yes, Nedzu told me you would probably want to do that. You can rest assured, i know Young Ochako will be able to keep quiet about it, and if your parents are anything like her, then they will be able to too. We can speak of that later, for now I want to tell you what we’ll be doing to prepare you for One for All” 

Mikumo smiled. He was happy to hear that Yagi was fine with him telling his family, but he focused on the blonde as he began to explain the process he would have to go through.

Apparently he needed to have a certain amount of muscle to contain the quirk, or it could literally blow off his limbs.

The blonde told Mikumo that he would like to gauge the boy’s strength, then make a workout plan off of that.

Mikumo nodded once the blonde finished his explanation, then looked back up at the man  **“So, about when I tell them, do you think you could be there to tell them with me?”** asked the greenette as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yagi grinned “Of course, but I would prefer to do it when you parents are here, and not over a phone or video call” he was afraid someone was listening in, which wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

Mikumo nodded  **“I can understand that. They should be home over the coming holiday, so maybe you could come by and tell them then?”** suggested the greenette.

Yagi nodded “That sounds fine” the blonde man stretched “How about we meet up at Dagobah beach tomorrow, around two o'clock?” suggested the blonde as he stood up from the couch.

Mikumo smiled  **“That sounds fine. So you need to go now Yagi?”** asked the greenette.

Yagi nodded “I have a meeting I need to get to, so I must be on my way. Thank you for your time, and accepting” he turned a thankful smile to the greenette.

Mikumo shook his head  **“No, thank you for choosing me. It’s an honour to me that you’ve chosen me as your successor”**

Yagi chuckled “It’s yourself you should thank. You’ve worked hard, and I believe beyond being the right person, you also deserve this” 

Mikumo’s expression turned surprised  **“I deserve this?”**

Yagi nodded “Remember what I said at the press conference? If it were up to me, I would give you a hero license, because I believe you deserve it after all that you’ve done to protect the public” he smiled kindly to the greenette.

Mikumo stared at the blonde with shock.

The greenette stood up, then he turned to Yagi.

And wrapped his arms around the man.

**“Why is e-everyone so nice to me? I n-never thought anybody w-would care about me after m-my parents died”** the boy’s voice cracked as tears fell from his eyes.

Yagi was surprised by Mikumo’s admission. Why would nobody care about a nice boy like him?

Yagi brought his arms around boy and put a comforting hand on the back of his head “My boy, I do not see why anyone would not care for you. You are most likely one of the most kind hearted people I have ever met in my life, you bring smiles to the faces of those you know, do you not?”

Mikumo didn’t say anything, but his sobs stilled for a moment.

Yagi smiled fondly “Young Mikumo, you are a bright light that shines in the dark, burning away sadness and fear. Anybody, and I mean anybody, that says otherwise, is blind to that light” he let go of the boy and put his hands on his shoulder.

He brought the boy in front of him, so he could look him in the eyes “Never let what others say get to you. You are kind and caring, and that is what is important, not other people’s opinions of you. Do you understand me, Young Mikumo” Yagi’s voice never wavered from the kind and assuring tone.

Mikumo stared at Yagi with wide eyes, even as unshed tears clung to his eyes.

A smile slowly spread across Mikumo’s face  **“Thank you, Yagi”**

Yagi smiled back “You are welcome my boy, but I was just speaking the truth”

Mikumo wipped the tears from his eyes, then looked back to the blonde  **“I-i’m sorry for crying on your shoulder”** apologised the greenette sheepishly.

Yagi scoffed “I worry more about you than my suit. It can be washed, but it is not quite so simple to help another person, don’t you agree?” asked he with a raised eyebrow.

Mikumo smiled a small smile  **“You’re right. Thank you”**

“You are welcome” he patted the boy on both shoulders as he removed his hands “Now, I think I should get going. Will you be alright?” 

Mikumo nodded  **“I’ll be fine Yagi, you should get going to that meeting”** assured the greenette.

Yagi nodded “Alright” the blonde turned to the door and walked towards it, followed closely behind by Mikumo.

He got to the door and put on his shoes, then stood back up and turned to Mikumo with a smile “Thank you again for your time, Young Mikumo. I will see you tomorrow at the beach” the man opened the door and stepped outside.

Mikumo smiled back  **“Yes, see you tomorrow sir”** the greenette waved to the blonde as he walked away, while the blonde waved back over his shoulder.

Mikumo went back inside and closed the door behind him, then he simply stood there for a few moment, letting everything that had just happened sink in for him properly.

He put a hand on his head, and thought back to when his demeanour suddenly changed.

_ ‘Why did my attunement change like that? I’ve never had that happen before’ _ wondered the boy internally as he looked at his hand.

He shrugged  _ ‘A question for another day. I should get back to my chores’ _ the boy did just that. He walked back into the apartment, and got back to work cleaning up.

  
  
  
  


The day rolled over, and Mikumo found himself walking towards Dagobah beach.

It was a slightly chilly day, despite the last few days having been warmer, but he was wearing appropriate clothing, so it was fine.

He arrived at the beach before long and walked over to the stairs.

He stopped at the foot of the steps and looked over the beach.

It was a saddening sight. Mounds of trash littered the once beautiful beach. Trash and rubble from the ‘Terrorist attack’ had been thrown everywhere, and much landed in the ocean. That, combined with all the trash already in the ocean, and many inconsiderate people, turned the beach into a dump.

He frowned as he thought of this, both in sadness but also confusion.

Confusion, as to why Yagi had wanted to meet with him here instead of somewhere else.

“Ah, Good afternoon Young Mikumo”

Mikumo turned around and saw Yagi walked towards him with a smile and a wave.

Mikumo smiled back  **“Hello Yagi”** greeted the boy back.

Yagi walked up beside the boy and put his hands on his hips as he looked over the trash filled beach “Such a shame. I’ve heard many good things about this beach, so it’s quite saddening to see it in this condition” he frowned as he looked over the mounds of trash.

Mikumo nodded  **“I agree, but why did you ask me to come here?”** asked he with a raised eyebrow.

Yagi turned to him with a smile “Because you’re the one who’s going to be cleaning this place” he gestured to the long beach as he said this.

Mikumo blinked at him, then turned to the beach, then looked back to him with an incredulous expression  **“Are you serious?”**

Yagi nodded “I’m very serious. There are varying sizes of trash here, so it’s the perfect place to train, and the heroes of old, back before quirks appeared, were the ones who worked for the community, as such that is what you’ll be doing as well” explained the blonde.

Mikumo opened his mouth to say something, but paused, then brought a hand to his chin as he thought it over.

He hummed  **“Ok, I can see how that makes sense. I’m guessing there’s no quirk usage allowed either then?”**

Yagi shook his head “No quirk usage allowed, this is to boost your physical strength, not your quirk’s strength”

Mikumo sighed  **“Of course… Well, what do you want me to do then?”** he removed his jacket as he asked this, revealing a workout shirt along with the workout pants he had been wearing.

Yagi pointed down to the sand “Let’s start by gauging your current limit. Try and lift a few different piece of trash, and keep going up in weight each time” explained the blonde.

Mikumo nodded and went down to the sand. He quickly found a destroyed microwave and pulled it out of the trash, then once it was out he raised it up, then put a hand underneath it and held it with one arm with ease.

Yagi raised an eyebrow “Well, it looks like you’ve already got quite a bit of muscle on you, is this from your vigilantism?” asked the blonde inquisitively.

Mikumo tilted his head from side to side  **“Sort of. I need a certain level of physique to be able to pull off a lot of my moves, so I work out a lot by default”** explained the greenette as he casually threw the microwave to the side, still with a single hand.

Yagi hummed “Well, you may not need the muscle you would get from cleaning the beach then, but I say you do it anyway, it’ll give you more than the minimum necessary to contain the quirk, that way it should be easier for you to use when you get it” 

Mikumo nodded in understanding  **“That makes sense, I had the same issue with my own quirk when I was younger, I used to not be able to use nearly as much power, and it would typically be unstable too, but over time I got used to it and got better control”**

Yagi smiled “Glad you understand. How about you get started now then?” suggested the blonde as he gestured to the large mound of trash Mikumo was standing next to.

Mikumo looked at the trash, then nodded  **“Sure, where do you want me to bring it?”** asked the greenette as he went over and picked up a pile of metal and plastic.

Yagi pointed a thumb behind him “But it in the back of my truck, i’ll drive it to the recycling station” answered the man simply.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow  **“You mean the small light blue one?” **

Yagi shrugged “It’s small, but it gets the job done” 

Mikumo looked at him for a moment, then shrugged and walked up the stairs with the trash he had.

And so began several months of “hellish” training.

Can Mikumo survive? Ah who am I kidding, he’s faced worse.


	14. An Unexpected End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 30th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The Entrance Exam begins, but ends spectacularly.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”** **_“???”_**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The gates have opened.

UA’s entrance exam had come around again, and people came flooding in, most wishing to enter the world famous Hero Course they held.

Mikumo, Ochako and Mina were all walking to the university together, chatting and having fun as they went.

As they walked from the train station to the university, Mina turned to Mikumo “So I never asked, what are you going to be doing during the exam?” asked the pink skinned girl curiously.

Ochako turned to Mikumo as well “Oh yeah, I never asked either actually”

Mikumo looked between them  **“I guess I can tell, just don’t mention it aloud. I’m going to be sitting with the teachers and oversee the exam with them, but I can’t actually do anything like give points to examinees”** explained the greenette.

Mina and Ochako hummed “That’s pretty cool. You’re super lucky Kumo” Mina smiled brightly to her boyfriend “You have no idea” muttered Ochako under her breath.

Mikumo smiled back  **“Yeah, I know. Come on, we’re almost there”** the greenette began to pick up his pace as he walked forward.

Mina and Ochako followed along without saying anything, the two of them also eager to make it to UA.

Mikumo and Ochako already knew what to expect, as the two of them had both been to UA many times before. Mina knew this fact, as she had once asked why the two of them were always busy on one day of the weekend, to which the two Urarakas had explained how Mikumo was going to UA to train some of his more volatile powers and Ochako had been allowed to go with him when she felt like it and had time.

Mina had been slightly jealous, but had also been understanding about it.

Then Mikumo asked Nedzu if Mina could join him and Ochako.

“Why of course she can. Here you go Young Mikumo” was what the rodent had said as he thrust a guest card into the boy’s hands. It was a little creepy that it was already encoded with Mina’s biometrics, but that just showed how smart Nedzu was, or how much of a stalker he inadvertently was.

Obviously, Mina had been ecstatic when Mikumo presented the card to her on their following date and was beyond giddy as she had walked to UA with the two Urarakas the following weekend.

Mikumo returned to the present as the large gates to UA’s campus came into view.

Mina smiled “No matter how many times I see that gate, it never gets any less incredible to walk through it”

Ochako nodded in agreement “Yeah, it still feels like something else, doesn’t it”

Mikumo nodded as well  **“Yeah, it does. I’ll follow you guys up until the auditorium, then I’ll be splitting off, ok?”**

Mina and Ochako nodded in understanding.

The three of them walked through the gate, and onto their futures.

  
  
  
  


Just as he had said, he walked them to the auditorium, then after a hug with both of them, and a kiss from Mina, he went on his way to the viewing room.

He knocked on the plain, inconspicuous door at the end of the hallway.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, then finally the door opened.

Aizawa stood in the doorway and looked down at him “There you are. Come on” he waved the boy inside as he turned around.

Mikumo wordlessly followed the man inside and closed the door behind him.

He turned back around to see the rest of UA’s teaching staff sitting around a station filled with TV screens.

Nedzu smiled to him “Ah, Young Mikumo, welcome to the judges room. We have prepared an extra seat for you to use during the exam and there are refreshment in the corner over there” as he explained, he gestured to the seat he had spoken off, as well as the table and coffee machine in the corner.

Mikumo nodded  **“I will keep that in mind, thank you”** he waved and greeted everyone else, then walked up to his seat and sat down in it, then looked at the station filled with screens.

He turned to his seat neighbor, Yagi  **“Do you know how to use this thing?”** asked the greenette sheepishly as he gestured to the screen in front of him.

Yagi grinned “Nope, no clue”

Mikumo almost fell out his chair at the blonde’s admission, then sighed heavily.

Someone tapped his shoulder on the other side.

He turned to his left, and met the kind smile of Kayama, aka Midnight.

She brought her hand up next to her head, and revealed a small remote in her hand “You use this to change which camera you want see through” explained the R-rated heroine.

Mikumo blinked, then turned to his station and found the remote in question.

He quickly tested out the selection and quickly got the hang of it.

Mikumo went on to chat with the faculty, while the examinees had the exam explained to them and took the written exam.

Finally, after almost two hours, the busses arrived at the exam site.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Alright everyone, the exam is about to begin. Do you all have your refreshments?” asked the rodent as he looked over everyone.

Most nodded, but Powerloader quickly hopped out of his chair and rushed over to the coffee machine, then shortly after came back with a cup of coffee.

Nedzu then turned to Mikumo “While you aren’t allowed to give out points, I would like it if you paid attention to everyone as the exam goes along. I wish to do a small, impromptu exam for you” explained the white rodent.

Mikumo blinked, but nodded nonetheless and turned back to the screen.

The busses arrived, and everyone was dropped off.

Then ten minutes later, the chaos began.

“AND START” shouted Present Mic as the gates to the test sites rumbled open.

For a moment it seemed like nobody moved, but then two familiar figures ran in at site D.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR, THERE’S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE. THOSE TWO HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA” shouted Mic again.

While that got everyone moving, Mikumo was smiling proudly at the fact that Ochako and Mina were the only ones that ran in at first.

Aizawa huffed from his place in the corner “Good to see those two are thinking rationally”

Nedzu chuckled “Indeed, it would seem they have retained some of your training after all” agreed the rodent.

**“They’re going to excel at the exam”** Mikumo was firm and sure in his decision as he spoke up.

And it would seem that others agreed.

Aizawa nodded “They have an advantage over most of the other examinees, mainly because they’ve been trained by me, but they also have good heads on their shoulders”

Several of the other teachers blinked at Aizawa’s remark.

Nedzu chuckled “Aizawa, it is rare to hear you giving praise in the presence of a non-staff member”

Aizawa shrugged and turned to Mikumo “He may as well be a hero already. He knows what he’s doing as well as any competent hero, so I don’t see a reason to treat him as much of a student”

This statement caught even Nedzu of guard “That is very high praise indeed. Are you sure you are feeling alright?” asked Nedzu with genuine worry.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the rodent “I’m fine, nothing is wrong with me”

Kayama laughed “He’s a big softie at heart, he just acts gruff around everyone” 

Aizawa aimed a glare at the purple haired woman “Shut up”

Kayama laughed even harder in response.

Mikumo blinked. Was it usually this casual during the exam for them?

Powerloader raised an arm “Looks like some of the examinees are picking up their pace. There’s one girl in exam site B that’s already racking up quite the kill count”

Most of the faculty began to cycle through the site in question, and quickly found the girl.

Mikumo’s eyes widened as he saw who it was.

He quickly turned away from the camera and refocused on site D, hoping no one spotted his reaction.

Unfortunately, he failed, as black beady eyes looked at him with interest, and worry.

  
  
  
  


The exam continued with little worth noting, besides Ochako and Mina’s rather impressive kill counts. With the amount of points they had, they had already secured their acceptance into the hero course, which filled Mikumo with pride and joy.

Then, as they neared the twelve minute mark, leaving three minutes left, Nedzu clapped his paws “I believe it is time to unleash the Zero Pointer, don’t you all agree?” he looked around the room as he asked his question, getting affirming nods from everyone in return.

He pressed the famous, or infamous depending on who you ask, big red button and unleashed the final obstacle.

The ground shook as the massive Zero Pointers rose out of the ground and began to roam around.

Mikumo whistled  **“They’re bigger than I thought they would be”** noted the greenette absentmindedly.

Nedzu chuckled “Yes, most people say that when they first see them”

Mikumo hummed, and turned back to the screen.

He scanned through site D’s cameras and quickly found Ochako and Mina again.

They were running away from the Zero Pointer, as they seemed to have been near where it appeared out of the ground.

He watched them. They seemed confident, not panicked, which he was glad to see.

However, that changed before long.

The Zero Pointer lashed out, hitting the buildings around it and throwing rubble everywhere.

And some of that rubble was headed right for Mina and Ochako.

Ochako turned around as she heard the Zero Pointer make impact with the buildings, and her eyes widened as she saw the rubble coming at them.

In a move fuelled by instinct, she pushed Mina to the side.

Mikumo’s eyes widened as the rubble made impact with where she had been standing.

He stood up from his chair, but quickly found a hand grab onto his arm.

He turned to see Kayama had grabbed his arm, without looking at him.

“Sit down, they’re fine, you going out there will only hurt their chances at getting in” assured the woman as she stared at the screen.

Mikumo didn’t like that idea, but he sat down as he had been asked to.

He tensely watched as the dust settled, and revealed the unharmed form of Ochako.

Or so he thought at first.

It quickly became apparent that the rubble had trapped the girl’s legs, but she seemed conscious and not in serious pain.

A few moments later, Mina rushed over to the brunette and fussed over her for a moment, then she focused on the rubble and immediately began to use her quirk to melt the rubble.

Mikumo smiled. They were ok, and the Zero Pointer would stop before getting too close to them.

An alarm suddenly began to sound out in the viewing room and red lights lit up the room.

Mikumo looked around in confusion  **“What the-“**

“Shit” swore Powerloader loudly all of a sudden.

Everyone turned to the ginger hero “Powerloader, what is happening?” asked Nedzu.

Powerloader looked up at the rodent “The Zero Pointer in site D is malfunctioning. It hasn’t recognised the two girls and it’s ignoring shut off commands” 

Everyone’s eyes widened.

Mikumo turned to Nedzu with a hardened expression and spoke without hesitation  **“Nedzu. Let me go out there, i can get there the fastest”**

Nedzu turned to him, and also responded without hesitation “Go. I’ve seen your abilities, do what you can to slow it down”

Mikumo nodded, and his expression turned  **dark** .

He got out of his chair and began to walk in the direction of site B, which was past a wall.

But he shocked everyone, as he disappeared not in a cloud of smoke, but a blue light.

Everyone shared a look. He hadn’t demonstrated an ability like that.

  
  
  
  


Mina was beginning to panic.

“Why is it still coming? If it continues, then it’s going to run us over” said the pinkette out loud.

Ochako groaned “Get out of here Mina, while you still can” there was authority in the brunettes voice as she ordered the pink girl to run.

Mina shook her head “No, not without you”

Ochako grit her teeth “If we both die here, then Mikumo is going to be crushed, but if you can survive, then he’ll have someone to lean on. Go, get out of here”

Mina turned to Ochako with a conflicted, and heavily pained expression.

But then a beam of blue light shined next to them, blinding them momentarily.

**“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m here now”**

Ochako and Mina’s eyes widened. That was-

In the middle of the blue light, seemingly getting constructed by the light, was Mikumo.

The light disappeared as he was fully ‘constructed’. He turned to to his sister and girlfriend with a kind, reassuring smile  **“I’ll take care of this guy”**

Before either girl could speak up, Mikumo turned back to the Zero Pointer and shot it a heavy glare.

Surprisingly, it seemed to slow down, then fully stopped.

It was just some 50 meters away from him as it looked down, right at him.

**“You threatened my sister’s life, you threatened my girlfriend’s life. I won’t tolerate that”** the greenette rose a hand into the air as he spoke, and the glow in his eyes shone bright blue.

In response, the Zero Pointer raised its own oversized arm and readied a fist.

As Mikumo’s palm was pointing at the sky, a bright blue light illuminated the sky above.

The boy’s ponytail seemed to pulse a blue glow  **“Let this be your punishment. Phase Displacement Beam, FIRE”** and he threw his hand down.

And destruction rained from the sky.

A massive blue beam erupted from the sky, and completely enveloped the Zero Pointer, and the ground shook violently from the energy raining down upon the massive robot.

A shock wave erupted outward, followed closely by a turbulent wind of dust and rubble.

Ochako and Mina’s eyes widened in shock and fear, and they covered their faces.

But they were surprised when they didn’t feel anything, not even the turbulent winds that were being thrown everywhere by the pillar of energy.

They looked back up, only to see a dome of glowing hexagons surrounding the two of them. 

Shock would be inadequate to explain how they were feeling. So much was happening all at once that they could barely follow along.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

The pillar of energy disappeared.

And in its wake, a massive, glowing crater was left in the ground.

The Zero Pointer, had been disintegrated.

The dome around Mina and Ochako also disappeared, but neither could find a discernible source for the dome.

As they looked around, Mikumo came dashing over, his eyes now back to their usual green glow.

He stopped next to the two girls and dropped down to kneel next to them  **“Are you ok? Are either of you hurt?”** asked the greenette hurriedly, his personality having done a near 180 once again.

The two girls stared at him with shock, but managed to shake their heads numbly.

He let out a relieved sigh  **“Thank god. Come on, let’s get you out of here”** he turned to the rubble left on Ochako’s legs and got to work removing it.

Mina shook out of her daze a moment later, and quickly got to helping Mikumo with removing the rubble.

Just as they finished removing the rubble, the loudspeakers went off.

“AND THAT’S IT FOLKS, THE EXAM IS OFFICIALLY OVER” announced Present Mic.

Ochako and Mina blinked “I completely forgot about the exam” admitted Mina with a huff.

Mina and Mikumo helped Ochako up by putting her arms around their shoulders, Mina on the left, Mikumo on the right, then slowly rose up as they helped the brunette stand.

A moment later, the two Urarakas and the Ashido heard rushed footsteps coming towards them and turned to see most of the faculty standing and staring with wide eyes at the crater where the Zero Pointer had been.

“What the hell happened here?” asked Powerloader aloud, voicing everyone’s thoughts.

Mina and Ochako pointed at Mikumo, who strangely enough kept a neutral face.

Nedzu turned an inquisitive look at the greenette “Mikumo. What did you do?” asked he with a strange tone.

Mikumo looked away  **“I’ll explain, just not here, and not until Ochako’s been seen to”** answered the boy with a flat tone.

The faculty members all shared indiscernible looks, but Nedzu nodded in understanding “Alright. Everyone, spread out and make sure no other students have fallen victim to this debacle”

The faculty all nodded and all at once ran in different directions.

Nedzu turned back to Mikumo and the two girls “Follow me, i’ll show the way to the infirmary” he turned on his heel and began to walk towards the entrance to exam site D.

Mikumo, Ochako and Mina all followed along wordlessly.

  
  
  
  


Just over an hour later, Mikumo, Ochako, Mina and the rest of the UA faculty were assembled in one of UA’s conference rooms.

Ochako had been seen to by Recovery Girl. She had suffered a broken leg, but thanks to the Youthful Heroine’s quirk, it was fixed quickly, though it did leave her a bit tired.

Nedzu cleared his throat “So, Mikumo, are you prepared to tell us what this was?” asked the rodent as he brought up a replay of the large energy pillar on a projector.

Mikumo was quiet for a moment as he stared at the table.

He looked up with a blank expression  **“That, was one of many things I wished to keep secret. But, the lives of my sister and girlfriend are more important than that though, but it’ll give me some problems now that it’s out in the open”**

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Yes, but…  _ what _ was it?” asked the rodent as he pushed the subject.

Mikumo kept a blank expression  **“That was the Phase Displacement Beam. It’s pure psionic energy focused into one powerful beam”**

Nedzu kept his expression schooled and neutral “And how were you able to do that? By my estimation, the energy required for that feat, is more than you should be able to bring out” asked Nedzu curiously.

It was beginning to sound more like an interrogation, but Mikumo felt it was justified.

He had withheld information from them.

Mikumo shrugged  **“I wasn’t the one who supplied the energy”** answered the boy simply.

Nedzu’s eyes narrowed “Then who did?”

Mikumo went quiet for a moment again  **“I think it'll be easier to show you all”** he stood up from his chair and took a step over to the side.

Once he was over at an open spot in the room, he turned to everyone else.

He gestured for them all to come over.

They all shared looks, until Nedzu stood up and walked over to the boy.

The rodent stood in front of the boy soon after “I believe you had your reasons to keep this quiet, so I’ll put my trust in you” the rodent smiled to Mikumo.

Mikumo let a small smile appear on his face  **“Thank you sir, I’m sorry for not trusting you with this”** apologised the greenette.

Nedzu shook his head “I’ve known you long enough by now to tell that you do few things without good reason, and from what I’ve seen, if the government caught wind of your ability to create this, Phase Displacement Beam, then they would likely try harder to get their hands on you”

Mikumo nodded, then looked up at the rest of the faculty, Mina and Ochako  **“Are you coming?”**

Mina and Ochako shared a quick glance, then they stood up and joined them.

Amongst the faculty, the first one to stand up was surprisingly enough Aizawa, and upon seeing this, the rest of the faculty soon stood up. If Aizawa trusted him, then what reason did they have not to.

It didn’t take long until everyone was standing around Mikumo, though they wore confused expression.

“So” began Mic “Why are we standing here in the corner?” asked the blonde with confusion.

Mikumo turned to him and gave him a small smile  **“Because it’s more pleasant to stand while doing this than sitting”** he turned between all of them  **“This might feel a bit weird, but don’t worry, everything will be fine” ** assured the greenette.

Nobody knew what to think about that, but before anyone could say anything, Mikumo went on.

**“Initiate Mass Recall”**

As he uttered the words, his body became shrouded by a blue light.

Then the same light surrounded Mina, making the girl jump and look at her arms.

Then the light surrounded Ochako, and quickly spread to everyone else.

And a moment later, everything disappeared.

  
  
  
  


The light dissipated and the group opened their eyes.

** _“Welcome back, Hierarch”_ **

Everyone looked around upon hearing an unfamiliar female voice.

But they froze when they registered their surroundings.

They were definitely not at UA anymore.

**“Welcome aboard my pride“**

Everyone turned to Mikumo, who was smiling at them, and the boy raised his arms out to his sides.

**“The Moratun, my Mothership”**

Everyone stared with wide eyes, then their stares began to travel over their new surroundings.

They were in some kind of, metallic room, but it was some golden metal. There were also blue lights on the walls, yet the light in the room was clearly white.

The floor looked to be made of a combination of this golden metal, a grey metal, and blue crystal, all placed in ornate designs.

Nedzu turned to Mikumo “Where are we?”

Mikumo turned  **“Follow me, and i’ll show you”** he began to walk.

Nobody moved for a moment, but then they shook out of their daze and followed after the greenette.

He walked towards what seemed to be a slightly more ornate wall, but as he got close, it began to shift, before parting, revealing that it was a large door.

Everyone’s eyes were wide as they continued to walk through long, winding hallways, each beautifully ornate.

Eventually, Mikumo stopped in front of one particular door, a large one.

He turned to the others  **“This might be a little shocking, so i’m going to warn you ahead of time that this is something mind boggling”** warned the greenette with a reassuring smile.

Aizawa huffed “We just teleported, the only thing that would make this anymore shocking is if it turns out we’re in space” deadpanned the gruff man.

Mikumo blinked at the man, then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck  **“Uh, yeah, i guess that would do it, wouldn’t it”**

He cleared his throat  **“Nevermind, come along”** he gestured for them follow him through the door.

They all shared looks, but shrugged and followed him, except Nedzu was looking at him with a suspicious look.

They walked into a room, but there were no other doors.

Everyone looked around in confusion, but then the ground beneath shuddered for a moment, then the walls began to move.

**“Don’t worry, this is just an elevator”** assured the greenette with a smile.

Everyone calmed down thanks to his reassurance, but Mina huffed with a pout “Geez, you could’ve told us that beforehand you know”

Mikumo chuckled sheepishly  **“Yeah, sorry about that”** the boy then looked up and hummed  **“We’re almost there”**

Everyone else looked up as well, and saw that they were indeed getting close to the ceiling.

Yet as they got closer, the platform didn’t slow down.

Ochako turned to Mikumo “Uh, Mikumo, we aren’t slowing down”

Mikumo waved dismissively  **“Don’t worry, everything is fine”** assured the greenette again.

At this point, they were beginning to run out of shock, and just accepted it.

As the platform approached the ceiling, the ceiling itself parted, letting the platform continue upwards.

But they were struck into awe when they came up.

They weren’t in a room, well, not a room as such.

The roof was opened letting them see the dark expanse above, filled with familiar white dots.

**“If you all look behind you, you will get an idea of where you are”** suggested Mikumo.

Everyone turned as suggested, and some of them were literally floored when they saw what it was.

It was Earth. There was no doubt about it, that was Earth, and they were in  _ space _ .

Nedzu was visibly shocked as he turned to Mikumo “Mikumo, where the hell have you taken us?” asked the rodent as he swore. Nedzu never swore.

Mikumo shrugged  **“I told you, we’re on the Moratun, my Mothership. It’s a large ship in high orbit, and it’s cloaked, so nobody besides you know it exists”** explained Mikumo.

Nedzu narrowed his eyes “How large?”

Mikumo blinked, then brought a hand to his chin  **“Um, i don’t know actually”** he then seemed to turn towards a spire of some kind in the distance  **“Rohanna, how big are you?”**

** _“I am approximately three kilometres in length and width and one kilometre in height, however, it is rude to ask a woman their size, surely you know this Hierarch”_ ** answered a female voice.

Mikumo sputtered  **“W-well- um- uh… sorry, Rohanna, I didn't mean to offend you”** apologised the boy sheepishly.

** _“It is alright Hierarch, I was merely teasing you”_ ** answered the voice again.

“Mikumo~”

Mikumo tensed up. That was Mina’s voice. And she did  _ not _ sound happy.

He slowly turned to the pink skinned girl, who was giving him a sickly sweet smile, but she was also excoding a dark aura.

He swallowed  **“Y-yes, Mina?”** he tried to smile to her, but it was very wobbly.

She tilted her head “Who was that~?” asked she with a tone as sickly sweet as her smile.

At that moment, Mikumo felt indescribably small  **“T-that was j-just the M-Moratun’s c-consciousness. S-she c-controls the s-systems”** explained the boy nervously.

** _“Indeed. Welcome aboard the Moratun, I am Rohanna, the ships artificial construct. I control and operate the ship’s systems as well as assist Hierarch Mikumo in his needs”_ ** explained the female voice.

Mina kept her eyes on the greenette, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Ochako, who was giving her own wobbly attempt at a smile “M-Mina, we both know Mikumo could never even think about cheating on you. Please calm down” her voice was a bit shaky, likely because Mina wasn’t the type to actually act how she was.

Mina stared at her for a moment, then she let out a sigh “You’re right” she turned back to Mikumo with a sad frown “I’m sorry Kumo, I let my insecurities get the better of me” 

Mikumo blinked  **“Insecurities?”** he hadn’t expected that reason.

Mina nodded “Yeah, I-“

Mikumo put up a hand  **“We’ll talk about this later, when we’re alone”** he nodded to the faculty and Ochako, who were watching the scene with varying feelings.

Mina turned to them, realising what he was talking about, and nodded to him “Ok”

Mikumo smiled to her, then he turned his attention back to the faculty  **“Uh, let’s forget that happen, yeah?”** his smile turned sheepish as he asked that.

None of the faculty disagreed.

Mikumo nodded gratefully  **“Thank you. Now, where was I?”**

Nedzu raised a paw “I believe you had just answered my question as to how large this… ‘Mothership’ is. But, how does this exist?” asked the rodent further.

Mikumo hummed  **“Right, well, you remember how I talked about the ‘construction’ aspect of my quirk?”** asked the greenette.

Nedzu nodded “Yes, but now I doubt that was all there is to it, am I correct?” the rodent had a suspicion, and he needed it confirmed.

Mikumo nodded in confirmation  **“Yes. This vessel was created out of necessity after an accident actually. When I was young and still learning to control my quirk, I accidentally began to open a space-time rift, one i couldn’t control, but thanks to my dad, i repurposed the energy to, well, I should probably show you”** as he finished explaining, his ponytail pulsed a blue glow for an instant.

The platform beneath them began to move again, this time going towards a bright light at the center of the Mothership.

Nedzu walked to the front of the platform, and stood next to Mikumo “Where are you taking us?” asked the rodent curiously.

Mikumo didn’t turn to him  **“To the beginning of this vessel”** answered the boy simply.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t ask further and merely turned to look around.

He looked, and realised that there seemed to be a large blue dome surrounding a large part of the Mothership. Perhaps it was what was allowing them to breathe, considering they were obviously supposed to be in the vacuum of space.

He also had time to take in just how expansive the Mothership was. He could only compare it to that of I-Island, which was the largest man-made ‘structure’ in the world.

The rodent turned back ahead to see that they were nearing the glowing object at the center of the Moratun.

**“We’re almost there”** announced Mikumo openly.

The platform began to descend towards a large open area of some kind.

It slowly went into a slot of some kind, and the trip was over.

Mikumo walked forward  **“We’re here”** announced the greenette as he walked forward.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “Where exactly is “here”?” asked the typically gruff man.

Mikumo stopped and turned to everyone  **“To the center, where everything is controlled, and where the Moratun began”** answered the boy as he turned back to walk ahead.

The faculty shared some looks, as did Mina and Ochako, but they followed him after a second.

They walked forward, and the area seemed to be filled with consoles of some kind, though they were… strange.

“What’s that up there?” asked Present Mic suddenly as he pointed upwards.

Everyone followed his finger, and theirs eyes widened at the sight.

There was some kind of large crystal cluster floating above them, and there were several smaller things flying around it.

Mikumo hummed, which made everyone refocus on him  **“That’s what happened with all the energy that was created by the space-time rift. It’s called a Khaydarin crystal, and I’m honestly still not entirely sure how, but I managed to create that crystal, then somehow condensed the space-time rift’s energy into it. The crystal now turns the energy into psionic energy. I don’t know how it does it, but it’s the same as the psionic energy my body creates, but there is also a lot more. So much more in fact, that had it not created a shield around itself, it might have destroyed a large part of Japan, maybe even the Earth itself”** explained the greenette as he looked up at the crystal.

The faculty, Mina and Ochako’s eyes remained wide as they stared at him. Their lives had been in danger?

Mikumo continued  **“The crystal was filled with so much power, that it also grew a consciousness”**

Nedzu blinked “A consciousness. Do you mean who you were talking to before?” asked the rodent.

** _“Correct, Mister Nedzu. I was created by Hierarch Mikumo, however, as I was created, I could sense the energy I was emanating was a danger to him and I managed to create a field to stave off the volatile energies I emit. Following that, Hierarch Mikumo’s father helped him create my original housing, which was eventually replaced with the Moratun when it became apparent that it was more beneficial for me to power a vessel. I was more than happy to contribute, Hierarch Mikumo gave me life, and I will use it to support him however I am able”_ ** explained Rohanna, and as she spoke, the crystal above them glowed as the words entered their minds.

Everyone was stuck in shock. That crystal alone was powering the entire ship they were on, and it was alive, conscious.

Mikumo folded his hands in front of himself and his demeanour turned shy or sheepish  **“So… do any of you have questions you want to ask?”**

Everyone shared looks.

Then Aizawa stepped forwards “Do you have anything else we should know about?” asked he semi suspiciously.

Mikumo looked at him for a moment, then he looked down  **“Well, probably… I guess the first thing to explain is easy”** he turned to Nedzu  **“Sir, you asked me how I knew all the things I knew. The answer is Rohanna”** he pointed up at the crystal as he said this.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Rohanna? Did she teach you?” asked the rodent with confusion.

Mikumo shook his head  **“No, not in that way. See, I’m psionically linked to her”** he put a hand under his ponytail and brought it into view  **“This isn’t a ponytail. This is my Nervecord. It allows me to communicate with Rohanna through psionic waves, if that makes sense. Think of it as a psionic antenna that allows me to send and receive psionic signals”**

Nedzu blinked, then brought a paw to his chin “That is quite convenient, isn’t it. Well, I do not know if this would constitute as cheating if you were to gain assistance from Rohanna during tests… I will have to think it over” there were a lot of factors to consider. On one hand, one could say that Rohanna was a result of Mikumo’s quirk, but on another, it was powered by a space-time rift, that while yes, it had been opened by Mikumo, it was not a direct result of his quirk, and therefore one could argue that Rohanna wasn’t a direct creation of his quirk.

Mikumo nodded  **“I’ll understand if you decide that it’s against the rules, and I’ll be prepared to better myself if you do”**

Nedzu nodded and he smiled “Good, I would be disappointed otherwise”

Mikumo rubbed his arm  **“And, well, there’s another thing I should mention…”** added the greenette, but he sounded as if he was reluctant to mention it.

Nobody said anything as they looked at him expectantly.

Mikumo sighed and looked at everyone with a resolute expression  **“There’s something about the Moratun, two things actually, that you should know. The first, is that the field cloaking the Moratun, isn’t just cloaking the ship itself”**

It took a moment for everyone to realise what he was implying.

Midnight’s eyes went wide “Are you trying to tell us that this isn’t the only ship up here?” asked she with obvious shock.

Mikumo nodded, then he pointed around above them, towards the open areas out to space  **“Keep an eye outside”**

Everyone looked up without asking, meaning they didn’t see when Mikumo’s Nervecord pulsed with a blue glow.

** _“Lowering Cloak”_ **

The dark expanse above them was filled with blue lights, lights that grew.

And grew.

The faculty, Mina and Ochako watched with growing shock and awe as a veritable fleet of massive ships appeared above them. They weren’t as big as the Moratun, at least it didn’t seem like it, but it was difficult to tell from where they were.

They stared around, seeing more and more ships of varying shapes and sizes.

** _“Raising Cloak”_ **

The ships began to disappear again as a field of blue went across them in a wave, before once again all that could be seen in the sky were the distant stars.

For a while, nobody said anything, instead trying to absorb what they had seen moments before.

Finally, Nedzu turned to Mikumo with a neutral expression “Your quirk is an enigma Young Mikumo. So many different abilities… it almost feels as if you have multiple quirks” Nedzu seemed to have a suspicious look in his eyes as he said this.

Mikumo blinked  **“Oh, uh, now that you mention it, it does kind of sound like it, doesn’t it, but no, I only have one, apparently very broad quirk. And yes, I know that for a fact. I was checked out by a quirk specialist with a quirk that could identify the source of a quirks power. Typically, a dual quirk with differing abilities, like a fire and ice dual quirk, will have different sources for their powers, but all of my abilities stem from my psionic energy, meaning it’s not a dual quirk or ‘multiple’ quirks”** explained the greenette.

Nedzu hummed “Well, I suppose the logic is there”

“Why do you have all those ships?”

Mikumo and Nedzu both blinked, and turned to Vlad Kind, who had spoken up for the first time.

Mikumo stared at the teacher for a moment  **“Well… I don’t really have a reason, I just thought that, maybe one day they would come in handy, plus, while the Moratun is cloaked, there could be someone who figures out it exists, and if they try to capture or attack it, then it would need help”** the boy’s voice sounded unsure. Perhaps he truly wasn’t sure of why he had made them.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at him.

“Lay off him Vlad, he’s no threat, we both know that”

The vampire like hero turned to Aizawa, who was giving him a glare that was warning the other man again trying anything.

Vlad shrugged “Fine, I just wanted to be sure”

Mikumo shook his head  **“No, it’s alright. I would have been surprised if none of you were sceptical of me after revealing those ships”**

“Perhaps so, but you are one of the most kind hearted people I have ever met. Anyone who would doubt you, evidently doesn’t know you well enough”

Everyone turned to Yagi, who had also spoken for the first time, and he was wearing a smile as he looked at the greenette.

Nedzu nodded in agreement “I agree. I mean no offence to you Vlad, but we all know Mikumo is too kind hearted to ever dream about doing anything as heinous as you likely imagined” the rodent turned to white haired hero with a slightly disappointed look.

Vlad faltered, then rubbed the back of his neck “You’re right Sir, I apologise Mikumo” he bowed slightly in apology to the greenette.

Mikumo waved it away  **“Really, it’s ok, I understand”** assured the boy with a smile.

Nedzu raised a paw “Regardless, you had another thing to add about the Moratun, did you not Young Mikumo?” asked the rodent questioningly.

Mikumo nodded  **“I did. So, you recall me saying that the source of the Khaydarin crystal’s power was a space-time rift?”**

Everyone nodded, prompting him to continue  **“Well, while I said the energy produced by the crystal is the same psionic power as my own, it’s not entirely true”** admitted the blue skinned boy.

Aizawa frowned “And that means…?” asked the typically tired teacher.

Mikumo smiled sheepishly  **“It means that it has retained it’s space and time manipulating abilities, which means it can perform what is popularly known as Faster Than Light travel, or Warp Jump”**

Everyone stared at him.

Ochako sighed “Ok, I’m definitely out of shock now. So, you can do some kind of warp thing?” asked she with a rather plain tone.

Mikumo blinked  **“Um, yeah. The way we ‘teleported’ onto the Moratun is also a form of space manipulation, just like a Warp Jump would be. The time manipulation can be used to… well, it can freeze people in time for a short period over a large area”** explained the boy. He hadn’t expected them to be so… non-chalant about literal space-time manipulation, but then again, he had dropped a lot on them over the last… however long they had been on the Moratun.

Nedzu brought a paw up and massaged his forehead “Even my head is feeling tired from all this shocking and mind boggling information. Young Mikumo, is there anything else you have neglected to mention, or are you finished?” he actually sounded tired, which none of the faculty had heard before.

Mikumo thought for a moment  **“Well, basically, yes i’m finished. Do… do you wanna go back to the surface?”** asked he nervously.

Nedzu looked to the others, all of who nodded in confirmation.

Nedzu turned back and nodded as well “Yes, I believe we need time to process all of what you have told to us, so if you would please”

Mikumo nodded  **“Alright, I understand”**

Mikumo looked straight, then his Nervecord pulsed again.

** _“Sentry initialising Energizer function. Phase Mode activated. Initiating Troop Warp”_ **

Mikumo was once again surrounded by a blue light, which quickly spread to everyone else.

And once again, the world disappeared.

  
  
  
  


The world came back to the faculty, Mina and Ochako shortly thereafter, and they found themselves back in the conference room.

Almost everyone released sighs as they individually walked over and slumped down in their seats, while Mikumo watched them with some worry.

**“Um, are you all ok?”** asked the greenette worriedly as he looked between everyone.

Everyone nodded “I think we’re all just tired, it’s been a long day so don’t worry Mikumo” assured Midnight with a smile.

Mikumo looked at her for a moment, then he nodded in understanding.

Nedzu clapped his paws, bringing everyone’s attention back to him “Let us finish this quick, I believe all of us wish to return home now, correct?” he looked around as he asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the rodent continued “Alright. Young Mikumo, we will keep everything you have shown us a secret, and I will decide before school whether you having a connection to Rohanna could be considered cheating when doing tests. Also, forget the test i mentioned, we won’t be doing that after all. Other than that, I have nothing to add, for now” 

The faculty raised eyebrows. Nedzu actually seemed to be finishing off as quickly as possible, more so than he normally would.

The rodent stood up and hopped off his chair “Let us leave for our homes, shall we?” suggested he with a chipper tone, though it sounded a bit off, perhaps from his mental exhaustion.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were too tired to truly care either way.

They all walked out of the meeting room, and quickly split off from each other.

Mikumo, Ochako and Mina were walking towards UA’s gate on their way home.

The entrance exam had finished long ago, so besides the UA students in their dorms, they were the only ones there.

Ochako sighed heavily “I’m so tired. First the exam, then the spaceship, I don’t wanna walk home” groaned the brunette as she slouched over slightly.

Mina nodded in agreement “Yeah, I feel the same way. So much has happened today that it’s just hard to wrap my head around it” she also slouched over as she walked towards the gate.

Mikumo coughed into his hand  **“I’m sorry for adding to that. Do you want me to make it up to you?”** he was sheepish as he asked this, obviously he felt bad for what he had done.

The two girls raised eyebrows at him “Depends on what it is” Ochako wasn’t sure about what he had in mind anymore.

Mikumo smiled  **“Nothing bad, I promise. I was just going to suggest Warping to our apartment, but if you would rather walk…”**

The two girls stood up straight “No, wait, please, i don’t feel like walking, please do it” pleaded Mina as she folded her hands together.

Mikumo smiled  **“Well, since you asked so nicely”** his Nervecord pulsed once more.

It took a few seconds this time, but eventually the blue light surrounded the three of them again, and then they disappeared.

  
  
  
  


They came to, and found themselves in the Uraraka apartment, just as promised.

Both girls let out sighs of relief as they realised they were actually there.

They both walked over to, and dropped themselves down in the sofa.

Mikumo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him  **“Do you two want anything? I’ll treat you today so you can just relax”** he smiled when the two girls turned to look at him.

Both girls smiled back at him “Thanks Mikumo” thanked the two of them at once.

Mikumo waved dismissively  **“I’m part of the reason why you’re tired like this, so it’s only right that I help you out. So, do you want me to ready the bathtub?”** suggested the greenette.

Both girls nodded in agreement.

Mikumo nodded back  **“Alright. You two decide on who goes first then”** he began to walk towards the bathroom as he said this.

He went into the room, then turned on the faucet and began to fill the tub. He also added some soap to it, which quickly began to make bubbles as the water level rose.

A few minutes later, he turned off the faucet and walked back out to tell the girls that the tub was ready.

Except, when he exited the room, he came face to face with both girls.

Mikumo blinked, then looked down slightly and realised both girls were holding a stack of clothes, and he quickly looked back up at them ** “Wait, are you going in together?”** asked he with surprise.

They both nodded “We’re both tired, so we decided it would be easier if we help each other clean up instead of straining to reach areas like our backs” explained Ochako with a shrug.

Mikumo couldn’t fault that logic, and nodded as he stepped to the side.

Both girls smiled and walked inside, then closed and locked the door behind them.

Mikumo stood for a moment, then he walked towards the lounge and then the kitchen.

Hewent on to spend the next fifteen or twenty minutes preparing hot water for tea and blankets for the girls to stay warm in on the sofa.

He heard the door open after a while, and he turned towards the hallway as he heard the girls feet against the wooden floor.

They came around the corner before long, but the sight made him cease up.

Both of the girls were wearing shirts.  _ His _ shirts, and it was questionable whether they were wearing more than just their underwear.

He sputtered  **“W-Why are you wearing my shirts?!”** exclaimed the boy with no small amount of embarrassment. 

Both girls looked down at the shirts, then up at him and shrugged “They’re big and comfortable” answered Mina simply. Izuku had a broader figure than the two girls, that is to say that his broader shoulders and larger arms meant he needed bigger shirts than what Mina and Ochako wore, so to them they were oversized.

Mikumo looked apprehensive about it, but after a moment he sighed as he just accepted it  **“Fine, you can wear them. There are some blankets on the sofa you can wrap yourself up with”** he turned back to the hot water and began to finish up the tea.

Both girls turned to the sofa, and saw the blankets in question. They turned and shared a smile, then quickly hopped over and wrapped themselves up in the blankets.

A minute later, Mikumo came over with a tea tray a placed it on the coffee table. Tea on a coffee table, scandalous.

He poured the two girls a cup each, and obviously added whatever they wanted, like sugar or milk.

Once the two girls had their tea, the greenette took hold of the remote and turned on the TV.

He settled down between the two girls, who were both if comfortable bliss thanks to the greenette’s pampering.

The rest of the day was spent quietly and comfortably watching TV, then once dinner came around, they just ordered a couple pizzas and stayed on the sofa, even as they fell asleep.

A day that was supposed to be eventful by itself, became a whole lot more eventful, huh?

<strike> _ He’s here _ </strike>


	15. Results and Two Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 21st. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The two Urarakas watch Ochako's results, then get invited to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to ask this when i first uploaded, but would any of you be interested in me making this a Poly fic instead of simply IzuMina? Please leave a comment with your opinion on the idea :)

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A week went by following the UA Entrance Exam.

During this week, Mikumo, Mina, Ochako and Eiko had spent much time together, whether it be going to the mall, or the newly cleaned Dagobah beach.

Of course, going to the beach meant swimsuits, and both Mikumo and Mina had blushed, Mikumo more so, as they saw each other revealing as much skin as they were, but if you asked them, neither would outright deny enjoying it.

Eventually though, the day the letters were said to arrive came, and the three groups stayed in their respective homes.

Mikumo and Ochako were anxiously waiting for the brunette’s letter to arrive.

Then, finally, the sound of the door’s mailslot moving sounded out. While it wasn’t a loud sound, the apartment was completely silent as the two Urarakas waited.

The brunette immediately dashed towards the door without saying anything, and began to sift through the mail they had gotten.

Mikumo was still in the lounge when he heard her yell “It’s here!”

The brunette came running into the lounge and up to the sofa, then held the letter between her hands and showed off the UA insignia to her brother “It’s here Mikumo” her face was beaming with excitement, but there was a glint of nervousness still present in her eyes.

Mikumo smiled to her and gestured to the sofa **“Then come on, sit down and open it”** invited the greenette.

Ochako nodded and sat down beside her brother, then turned the letter so she was looking at the wax insignia.

Her brow furrowed before she even opened it “It feels heavy, like there’s more than a letter in there” noted the girl with something akin to confusion.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow **“Well, guess we won’t know what it is until you open it”** teased the blue skinned boy.

Ochako looked to him and smiled “Right”

She turned back to the letter, then began to open up the envelope with her finger.

Once it was open, she reached into the letter and pulled out a… metal disc?

Both Urarakas frown with confusion **“A metal disc?”** questioned the brother.

Ochako turned it around in her hand, then she spotted what looked like a lense on one side of it, as well as a button on the side.

Ochako curiously pressed the button.

The lense on top of the disc suddenly lit up, startling Ochako and making her drop the disc onto the coffee table.

The disc landed lense up, and a moment later, it projected a hologram in front of the two Urarakas.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION”

Ochako jumped again as All Might’s familiar booming voice sounded out, and his signature smile appeared in the holo projection in front of them.

Mikumo simply laughed, he already knew how the man was at UA, so he wasn’t surprised, even if he hadn’t known about the way they gave the results.

Ochako stared at the holo projection of the blonde hero “All Might? Why is he-” questioned the brunette, but she was cut off as Mikumo put a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to listen when she turned to him.

The holo projection continued “Indeed, it is i, All Might, and at the start of the school year, i’ll also be UA’s newest teacher” he entered his signature pose as he stood proudly… wherever he was.

Ochako’s eyes widened, then she turned to Mikumo “Did you know about this?” questioned the brunette with obvious surprise.

Mikumo smiled **“I sat next to him during the exam, of course i knew”** answered the boy cheekily.

Ochako huffed and crossed her arms as she turned away “You could’ve told me” muttered the girl through a pout.

Mikumo shook his head** “Actually i was forbidden from mentioning it, even to you, so i couldn’t, sorry”** answered the boy with an apologetic smile.

Ochako didn’t move for a moment, then sighed “Fine, i guess you couldn’t help it”

They turned back to the holo projection as they realised All Might had continued talking.

“... passed the written exam with an admirable 79 percent. Now, onto the practical exam, you made good use of your quirk and managed to accumulate a total of 38 points, but sadly, it is not enough to pass” explained the blonde hero.

Ochako’s eyes widened.

A moment later, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

But then there was a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to her brother, Mikumo.

He was smiling to her kindly **“Keep watching” **

Ochako blinked at him, but looked up at the projection again.

“But, there’s more than just the villain points gained from destroying the robots. After all, what kind of hero school would we be to ignore heroic actions. During the exam, the faculty keeps an eye out for any examinees that helps their fellow peers” continued the man, then he gestured to the side, and the camera panned to show a screen.

It lit up as a video began to play.

Ochako’s eyes widened.

It was the video of her pushing Mina out of the way of the rubble.

All Might walked back into frame “You protected Young Ashido by pushing her out of the way, and you were subsequently hit by the rubble yourself. UA would be foolish to ignore such a heroic action, and as such, Young Uraraka, you have been given 25 rescue points, earning you a total score of 63 points” the blonde hero’s smile almost seemed to widen as he explained this.

Ochako stared at the image as All Might looked back to her “And with those 63 points, you have passed the UA Entrance Exam. Come Young Uraraka, UA will be your hero academia” he reached out a hand toward the girl as he smiled to her.

Ochako’s eyes welled up with tears as the projection ended, but there was a smile slowly spreading across her face all the while.

“I did it…” she turned to Mikumo with a tearfilled smile “I did it Mikumo, i passed” she pulled the boy in a tight hug as she cried with joy into his shoulder.

Mikumo gained a bright and proud smile of his own as he returned the embrace **“I knew you could do it”** there was as much pride in his voice as there was his smile.

For a minute, the two stayed together in their embrace.

They eventually released each other and Ochako turned back to the letter.

She looked over the hologram, which had changed to some information of some kind.

“Looks like it’s mentioning something about the beginning of the school year, like what i’ll need to bring and what not” hummed the brunette as she looked over the projection.

Mikumo looked over the projection as well, and he spotted something he was glad to see.

She would be in class 1-A, along with him.

Mikumo turned to Ochako **“Looks like Aizawa got you for his class”** noted the boy with a humorous tone.

Ochako saw what he meant, then smiled “I guess that makes sense” she then turned to Mikumo “Do you think Mina and Eiko passed? And if they’re also in 1-A?” asked she with a mix of curiosity and worry.

Mikumo shrugged **“You won’t know until you try and ask them”** he made a phone gesture as he made the suggestion.

Ochako blinked “Oh, right, good idea” she proceeded to pull out her phone and opened up the chat they spoke in.

She blinked when Mina sent a message while she was writing her own.

I PASSED, I’M GOING TO UA  Mina was obviously ecstatic to have gotten her results.

Ochako let out a laugh, to which Mikumo raised an eyebrow **“What?”** asked he curiously.

Ochako turned her phone around and showed him the message from Mina.

Mikumo let out a laugh of his own **“I’m not surprised, i knew she’d pass as well. Now we’re just missing Eiko”** hummed the blue skinned boy.

Ochako nodded and turned her phone back to her, then seemed to begin texting with Mina.

Mikumo turned on the TV as the brunette continued to write with Mina.

Some time went past, and they still hadn’t gotten any word from Eiko, and the two Urarakas began to feel worried.

Mikumo turned to Ochako **“Should i go check on her?”** questioned the blue skinned boy worriedly.

Ochako was quiet for a moment, then she turned to Mikumo “Maybe you should, i-”

Her phone pinged then, and she looked down to her phone again.

Her eyes widened “It’s Eiko”

Mikumo blinked **“She finally wrote something?”** asked the greenette.

Ochako nodded absentmindedly as she read the message.

A few seconds later, a smile spread across her face “She did it, she passed the exam”

Mikumo looked at her for a moment, then a smile spread across his face **“I’m not surprised, her quirk and spirit is perfect for it”** she had some self doubt, but Mikumo knew she was strong, he could tell.

Ochako nodded as she texted back to the black haired girl.

Mikumo leaned in to follow along, and watched as the three girls texted together excitedly.

Then Mina sent a message that raised both of the Urarakas eyebrows.

My parents wanted me to invite all of you over to dinner tonight, to celebrate that we’ve all been accepted into UA 

Mikumo and Ochako turned to each other.

Ochako smiled “Sounds like fun, i say we go” she seemed excited about the idea of spending an evening at the Ashido household.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow, but then a smile spread across his face **“Do you even have to ask?”**

Ochako smiled, and she quickly sent of a text to tell the pink skinned girl that her and Mikumo were definitely coming.

A moment later though, Eiko sent a message saying she wouldn’t be coming, as her family was meeting up to celebrate her being accepted into UA.

Mina was understanding, but also overjoyed that the two Urarakas were coming.

Ochako looked back up to Mikumo, who also looked up from looking at the phone “Let’s get ready to go” suggested the brunette.

The greenette nodded **“Good idea”**

The two of them stood up and went towards their rooms, where they individually prepared for the evening.

  
  
  
  


The two Urarakas were on their way to the Ashido household.

And they were walking, despite Ochako’s repeated pleads to teleport there.

Mikumo had refused to use his teleport for menial things such as getting somewhere quicker, as he was afraid that the teleportation could be tracked via some kind of energy signature, so he wanted to keep it to a minimum.

Ochako was understanding when he had given her the explanation. If someone managed to track down him and/or the Moratun, it could spell a lot of trouble.

Since the exam, there had been many questions as to what the pillar of light was, but all UA replied with was “A quirk went out of control momentarily, but we managed to contain the situation without injures to anyone”. Many accepted the explanation, but some more skeptical people believed they were hiding something, which wasn’t entirely wrong, they just didn’t know it.

Mikumo and Ochako were nearing the Ashido household, and walked up to the front door before long.

They got up to the door and knocked on it politely.

They were both wearing casual clothing, as they both knew by then that the Ashidos weren’t the type of people to care about fancy clothing.

The door opened shortly after, and the bright smile of Mina meet both of them “Hey you two, glad you could make it” greeted the pink skinned girl.

Both Urarakas smiled in return “Hey Mina, thanks for the invite” greeted Ochako cheerily as she went forward to hug the pinkette.

The two girls shared a hug for a moment, then released each other.

Mina then turned to Mikumo “Hey there Kumo, hope you didn’t feel lonely without me” teased the girl as she came over and hugged him.

Mikumo let out an amused huff **“I love you and everything, but i’m not going to keel over just because we’re apart for a day of two”** replied the greenette as he returned the hug.

Mina giggled “I guess so, you’re too strong to just do that” she turned her head and brought her lips to the boy’s cheek, giving him a quick kiss.

The boy’s cheeks turned a deep blue shade, but he didn’t sputter or have any of the same reactions he typically would have. Mina had done almost too good of a job getting him used to it, but they still had yet to fully kiss each other on the lips, but that would come… eventually.

Mikumo moved back to he could look at the girl while still holding his arms around her **“Not strong per say, just too stubborn really”** he gave her a cheeky smile before quickly moving in to plant a kiss of his own on her cheek.

Mina’s cheeks turned a light lilac shade, but her smile widened “Getting brave now aren’t you. Come on, let’s get inside, it’s cold out here” it was late winter, so the weather was still cold, as she said, and she wasn’t wearing much more than a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The two Urarakas quickly agreed, and they all went inside.

Mikumo and Ochako removed their shoes and jackets and put them to the side, then followed Mina into the house.

They went into the lounge, where Mikiya and Natsue were, along with Sumika, obviously.

They turned when they heard the three late teens enter, and all smiled “Hey there you two, glad you could make it” greeted the large man while inadvertently saying the same as Mina had at the door.

The two Urarakas smiled back **“Thank you for inviting us”** replied the greenette.

The Ashidos eyes seemed to move past the two of them for a moment, but only Mikumo noticed, but he supposed they may have been looking at something.

“Hey there you two, how are things?” asked a voice suddenly from behind them.

Both Mikumo and Ochako’s eyes widened as they recognised the voice, and immediately whipped around to stare at the two familiar faces standing behind them.

Bright smiles spread across their faces as they rushed at them “Mom, Dad” **“Mom, Dad”** exclaimed both of them as they embraced their parents.

Yori and Kaho Uraraka chuckled as they embraced their children “I’ll take that as a “Everything is fine”” Yori was obviously amused as he said this.

Mikumo and Ochako both looked up at them “How are you here, why are you here?” questioned the brunnette, while the greenette nodded in agreement.

Kaho hummed “We were ahead of schedule with our latest construction job, so we finished much earlier than anticipated, and then we had the idea to surprise you, so we asked Mikiya and Natsue for some help” explained the brunette mother.

Both Mikumo and Ochako whipped to look at the Ashidos, who were all giving them cheeky smiles in return.

The two Uraraka teens smiled back a moment later.

The four Urarakas moved to the sofa and recliners shortly there after, where they began to talk of what they had been doing for the last while since they last spoke.

They did speak once a week, at the very least, but Mikumo hadn’t gone into detail about the Moratun, as he didn’t want to risk someone listening in while they were video talking.

Of course, both the Uraraka and Ashido parents were both shocked that he had something like that in his possession, but they also knew him well enough to know he could never do anything bad with it.

From there, the evening turned into quiet banter between them all, until it was time to sit down and eat.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, and they had finished their meal, and were simply sitting and enjoying themselves in various ways. 

Yori, Kaho, Mikiya and Natsue were all talking together about a variety of subjects, though it was split up into the wives and husbands speaking together in pairs.

As they spoke, Mikumo, Ochako, Mina and Sumika were playing a game on the lounge’s big TV.

It was a fighting game called Super Smash Heroes. It had the option for four-player gameplay, so they could all play together.

The one who proved to win the most, was surprisingly Ochako, even though she had never played it before. Somehow she kept on beating the other three easily, but none of them, not even Ochako herself, knew if it was a fluke or genuine skill.

Mikumo let out an exasperated sound as he lost again **“How are you doing this? How?”** questioned the greenette with what almost sounded like a pained voice.

Ochako’s expression was full of confusion as she controlled her character on screen “I don’t know, i really don’t know” her voice held nothing but confused honesty. She truly had no clue how she was doing as well as she was.

Mina groaned as the brunette knocked her out as well, leaving only Sumika to try and fend off the beast that was Ochako.

And once again, Ochako somehow managed to win, again.

Mikumo threw up his hands **“Screw it, let’s play something else, this is just ridiculous”** he actually sounded annoyed as he said this.

The three girls all agreed, even Ochako, evidently even she didn’t enjoy winning constantly.

Then Mina snapped her fingers “Oh, how about we watch a movie instead?” suggested the pink skinned girl.

The other three seemed to brighten at the suggestion “Good idea Little Sis. I’ll pull up the Movie Channel” the older Ashido stood up and went over to grab the TV remote.

Ochako hummed “What should we watch? I’m not really into romantic movies, of any kind” admitted the brunette as she looked to Mina, who was opening her mouth.

“You don’t like romances?! What kind of girl are you?” questioned the pink skinned girl with an incredulous tone.

Ochako shrugged “Never really liked them, too mushy for me” answered she dismissively.

Mina stared at her, then there was a laugh and the two girls turned to the greenette.

Mina narrowed her eyes “What’s so funny Kumo?” asked the pinkette.

Mikumo looked to his girlfriend with an innocent smile **“nothing, nothing, just remembered something funny”** answered the boy.

Mina looked as if she didn’t believe him, but then Ochako spoke up “Are you thinking about the time you had the same reaction?” asked the girl.

Mikumo couldn’t help the smile that widened on his face **“I was, and i still laugh at myself for thinking that back then. You like few of the things other girls like”** teased the boy.

Ochako gained a mock shocked expression “What is that supposed to mean mister?” questioned the brunette with mock indignation.

Mikumo shrugged **“I don’t know, you tell me”** teased the boy with a grin.

Ochako huffed as she crossed her arms “You’re mean” grumbled the girl through a pout.

Mikumo couldn’t help the fit of laughter that escaped him at seeing her pout, and it didn’t take long before Ochako herself joined in, followed quickly by Mina.

Mina wiped a tear from her eye a minute later “Anyway, let’s decide on a movie already” she turned to her sister, who was already looking through what movies were available.

It took them a little while, but they eventually decided on a movie to watch. It was an action movie, but it also held some romance, so all parties involved were content to watch it.

Mikumo and Mina cuddled up to each other on the sofa, while Ochako and Sumika bundled themselves up in a blanket each.

The night went on, and everyone enjoyed it.

Thank god Raider867 got my writing spirit reinvigorated, otherwise this chapter might have taken a long while to come out. Thanks my friend :D


	16. The Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 24th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> New people are met, and an old acquaintance is greeted.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Mikumo’s telepathy speech”**

Enjoy 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two months went past, and the day finally arrived.

It was move-in day at UA.

The campus was bustling with activity as students both new and old arrived at their individual dorms to settle in for the new year of learning that fast approached.

The 1-A dorm was also filled with activity, and Ochako was somewhat overwhelmed by it all as she was standing in the doorway with all of her things outside behind her, .

There were many students down in the common room, both boys and girls, and they seemed to be chatting around and getting to know each other.

Then the brunette spotted a familiar face, and a smile spread across her face.

She walked on over to the person, and tapped the shoulder of the spiky red haired girl.

The girl turned around, revealing the face of Eiko once more. The girl had at some point over the two months dyed her hair crimson, but hadn’t told her friends why as of yet.

Eiko smiled, “Ochako, there you are,” the sharp toothed girl wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulder.

Ochako let out a laugh, “Sorry I’m a bit late, we had trouble finding a few things this morning even though we had already found them the day before,” the brunette explained with a sheepish smile.

Eiko gave her a toothy smile, “It’s all good. Hey, do you want some help bringing it up to your room?” she asked enthusiastically as she flexed an arm.

Ochako hummed, then nodded, “Yeah, that would be nice, thanks Eiko” she replied with a smile. 

The two girls went outside and began to carry in Ochako’s things, and It didn’t take long before all the boxes were up in the brunette’s room, ready to stay there for the next four years.

The thing with UA was that you didn’t start off in class-1, then the following year be moved up to class-2, as they did in other universities. Instead, you were assigned a class and stayed in it for the next four years. Nobody was entirely sure why it was done this way, but many students appreciated not having to move their things into a new dorm each year.

It also meant they typically had the same homeroom teacher throughout their entire time at UA, though they would have to wait and see whether that was a truly good thing or not.

Ochako turned to Eiko and smiled, “Thanks for the help Ei, I can do the rest myself,” the pink-cheeked girl said to her friend.

Eiko smiled back, “Alright, but just tell me if there’s anything else you would like help with” she replied as she stood in the doorway.

Ochako nodded, “Of course,” she answered cheerily.

Eiko nodded, then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Ochako alone in her new room.

**“I hope she remembers that I’m also supposed to be in this class”** a familiar voice spoke suddenly.

Or maybe not so alone after all.

Ochako hummed, “She’ll remember when you show up later,” she replied to seemingly no one.

In the corner of the room, in a blue wave of light, the hooded form of The Dark Templar appeared.

Ochako turned to them casually, “Do you want to help me while you’re here then?” the girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Dark Templar reached up and pulled down his hood, revealing the blue skinned face of Mikumo.

The boy smiled at his sister,  **“Sure, might as well. It’s better than walking around and watching everyone like a stalker,”** the greenette replied with an innocent tone.

Ochako opened her mouth to reply, but the words died on her tongue. A moment later she simply closed it again, “I’m not going to even say anything about that,” the girl promptly turned and began to open her boxes.

Mikumo laughed as he walked up beside the girl and began to help her unbox her things.

  
  
  
  


Less than an hour later, Ochako’s room was set up.

The girl turned to her brother, “Thanks for the help Mikumo, this would’ve been a lot more annoying without your assistance,” the brunette said with a smile.

The greenette returned the smile,  **“No problem Ochako. So, are you going downstairs now?” ** the blue skinned vigilante asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ochako hummed, “Probably. Are you coming along?” the zero gravity girl asked back as she looked at him.

The boy shrugged  **“I’ll probably be down there, I’ll just be Cloaked,”** he answered dismissively.

The brunette nodded, “Ok. I’ll be heading down now then,” she turned and walked towards the door.

Mikumo followed behind her, and as the girl unlocked the door he disappeared in another shimmering display of blue light.

The invisible greenette followed his sister as she went downstairs, and as they arrived in the common room they could see that there was a lot more activity.

There were more people now, it looked as if most everyone who would be in the class had arrived in fact.

Suddenly, pink filled Ochako’s vision, making her jump back.

Mina giggled, “Scared ya, didn’t I?” the pink girl teased as she stood upright again.

Ochako looked at her for a moment, then her brow furrowed as she huffed, “Why do you keep doing that?” the brunette questioned with narrowed eyes.

Mina smiled at her, “Because it’s fun to do,” she answered simply.

Ochako kept glaring lightly at the girl, then after a few seconds sighed, “You’re too much of a troublemaker,” the girl mumbled to herself.

The pinkette blinked, “What did you say, I couldn’t hear it,” she asked with a slight tilt to her head.

Ochako waved dismissively as she shook her head, “It’s nothing, nevermind. So, have you met anyone yet?” the brunette asked with genuine curiosity as she changed the topic.

Mina grew a smile, “I’ve talked to some of the girls, but I haven’t gotten around to talking with any of the boys yet,” the pink skinned girl answered cheerily.

Ochako smiled herself, “Really? What are they like?” she asked with growing excitement.

In response, Mina took hold of her hand, and began to pull her to the side, “Come, I’ll introduce you.”

Ochako blinked, but after a moment she followed along willingly, finding herself excited at the idea of meeting her new classmates.

They went across the room to the dinner table, where several people were sitting.

Mina waved as she and Ochako came near, “Hey girls, this is Ochako Uraraka, my friend that I told you was here,” the pinkette greeted cheerily.

The girls sitting at the table all turned at the sound of Mina’s voice, “Oh, hey there, I’m Tooru Hagakure, nice to meetcha Uraraka,” a... floating set of clothes greeted?

Ochako blinked, but recovered quickly, “Hey there, it’s nice to meet you too, Hagakure,” the brunette greeted in return.

The other girls all introduced themselves after this.

Tsuyu Asui, who had asked to be called Tsu, held a rather blank expression as she looked around, and her tone was much the same as she spoke.

Kyouka Jirou visibly seemed like a punk girl, but after Ochako talked to her for a bit it became evident she wasn’t the dark brooding type like one would expect. She also seemed to really like music.

Momo Yaoyorozu seemed a little unused to talking with others, at least that was the feeling not only Ochako got, but also Mina. Ochako also had a strange sneaking suspicion that the girl may be from a wealthy background.

Reiko Yanagi was a little strange, and spoke rather verbose, but otherwise was polite and nice. 

Yui Kodai, much like Tsu, had a blank expression as well, and her tone was also very lacking in emotion, but the girl was nice and polite regardless. Ochako would have to get used to it somewhat.

All in all, the girls were all nice, and Ochako was confident they all would get along well.

  
  
  
  


Some time went by, and everyone seemed to be getting along together well enough. There were a few stragglers that hadn’t arrived, at least from what Ochako could see, but then again, maybe they were just in their rooms setting up.

Ochako had spent the time sitting and talking with the girls, largely about the upcoming school year and how excited they were for it.

There was also some girl gossip going around, including the fact Mina had a boyfriend. They didn’t ask in too much, but Mina revealed that he was at UA, she just didn’t mention where or who.

Mikumo had overheard the convo, and was slightly exasperated by his girlfriend’s smile as she told them this, but at the same time he couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face. He just hoped she would remember not to immediately tell everyone that he was her boyfriend when he reveals himself.

He had been standing nearby the entire time, up against a wall while looking around the room.

He had counted, and counted again, but he couldn’t help but notice that there were only nineteen people in the common room.

He wondered if the last person hadn’t arrived yet, or if they were just in their room.

“I wonder what it’ll be like when school starts, as well as who our homeroom teacher will be. Do you think it’ll be All Might?” Asui wondered aloud suddenly, bringing Mikumo’s attention back to the girls’ conversations.

Mina and Ochako both had a very good idea that All Might wouldn’t be their homeroom teacher, but also of who it would be instead, but they wouldn’t tell them, it’s not like they would know their actual teacher.

Feigning ignorance, Mina answered excitedly, “That would be so cool!” she exclaimed with a wide smile.

Ochako played along, knowing that Mina knew who it would be, and that she was prone to playing pranks, “Yeah, it would be crazy if the number one hero was going to teach us,” she agreed cheerily.

The other girls gained similar excitement, or at least Mikumo assumed so, as both Kodai and Yanagi were a bit harder to read.

But then Jirou, who was twirling her earlobe jack, which was her quirk, with her finger, hummed, “What about that vigilante, the Dark Templar. Do you think he’s here?” she wondered aloud as she looked at the other girls.

Mikumo let out a silent, amused huff,  _ ‘If only you knew.’ _

The other girls hummed at the possibility, “I mean, it would be pretty cool, but I don’t know, maybe he’s in a special class of his own,” Mina suggested dismissively, still feigning ignorance.

Yaoyorozu nodded, “That would be a possibility. While the vigilante has shown to not use excessive violence while fighting villains, we still cannot be sure that they will not attack us students,” she mused as she held her hand to her chin.

Ochako and Mina felt minor annoyance at the indirect suggestion that Mikumo would hurt anyone undeserving.

Of course, the boy in question had a feeling this was the case, and he spoke to just them,  **“Don’t worry about it. The public doesn’t know much about me, so it is a possibility to them,”** he assured them softly.

The two girls did calm down at his words, and never once showed any of their agitation, but they still didn’t like the idea.

They didn’t notice when Jirou’s brow furrowed in minor annoyance.

The girls continued to talk amongst each other, then after a few minutes the straggler showed themself.

The elevator on the girls’ side dinged as it reached the bottom, but only Mikumo noticed, as he had a clear view of it from where he was standing against the wall.

But when the door opened, his eyes widened.

Ash blonde hair.

Red eyes.

An expression set in permanent annoyance.

_ ‘Kacchan?’ _

It was Mikumo’s old childhood friend. Katsumi Bakugou. The girl who had once been like an older sister to him. The person he had saved from the Sludge villain several months prior.

She walked into the common room with her hands deep in her skirt pockets, past where Izuku was gawking at her, and she made her way to the table where the other girls were sitting.

Mina was quick to greet the ash blonde girl, “Oh, heya, my name is Mina Ashido, who might you be?” she asked with a cheery tone as she greeted the new girl.

The ash blonde looked to Mina, then let out a small scoff, “Katsumi Bakugou, nice to meet you,” the last words were spoken in a mutter, and sounded reluctant.

The other girls began to introduce themselves as well, then tried to begin talking with the ash blonde.

Mikumo was too busy standing in indecision to notice this. His mind was swimming with thoughts.

He hadn’t gone back to tell her he was alive after the terrorist attack. Would she be angry with him when he reveals himself?

He suddenly felt overwhelming guilt fill him.

Why hadn’t he gone back to tell her he was alive?

Was it because he had been afraid that she would tell others he was alive, then he would be taken away?

He didn’t know. 

He needed to get away.

He hurriedly moved towards the girls staircase, and went up it.

Once he was on the third floor, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

  
  
  
  


Nedzu was minding his own business, for once, and simply doing paperwork in his office.

He was knocked out of this as a puff of black smoke suddenly appeared near the sofa in the front of the room.

Nedzu looked up and blinked as Mikumo was now sitting on his sofa, “Young Mikumo?” he asked aloud with minor confusion, a rarity for him.

The boy hummed, not looking up to the principal,  **“Sorry Nedzu, I needed to get away from the dorm and this was the only place I could think of,”** the blue skinned boy apologised, but with an… off tone.

Nedzu frowned and hopped out of his seat, “Did something happen? Do I need to send someone to the dorm?” the principal asked with worry as he approached the vigilante.

Mikumo shook his head,  **“No, it’s nothing like that. Just… one of the people, I know,”** he explained vaguely, while his head lowered further.

Nedzu hopped up onto the sofa, sitting beside the boy, “You know one of them? Do you mean…” he asked as it clicked for him.

Mikumo nodded,  **“Yes, I knew her before the battle between All Might and the villain. She doesn’t know I’m alive,”** he explained briefly.

Nedzu went quiet.

For roughly four minutes, silence fell on the office.

“You will have to reveal your identity. It will do you no good to hide your identity from the class for the next four years, you will not truly be able to regardless. I can come with you, assure that nothing happens. I can even have Aizawa on standby if need be,” the principal suggested as he finally spoke, while turning to Mikumo with a smile.

Mikumo finally turned to the principal, but he didn’t answer immediately.

He grew a smile after a few seconds,  **“Thank you Sir, I would appreciate it. I’m just… nervous about her reaction. She’s always been a bit of a hot head, but she never went too far, but I’m not so sure she won’t make an exception in this case,”** he answered gratefully, before it turned nervous as he explained about the friend.

Nedzu’s smile widened, “I will assure that Aizawa is on standby then. Would you like to wait a bit, perhaps gather your thoughts, or would you like to go now?” he asked the boy.

Mikumo looked ahead, and became silent for a few moments,  **“I think I want to wait, so I can think about how to explain to her why I never came and told her I was ok,”** he answered simply.

Nedzu hummed, “That’s fine. Would you like some tea then? You are free to stay here for as long as you need,” he assured as he hopped off the sofa again.

Mikumo smiled,  **“That would be nice, thank you.”**

  
  
  
  


An hour went by, and the entirety of class 1-A was still in the common room and chatting with each other or watching TV.

The girls had made tea in the time since Mikumo left, still to Mina and Ochako’s ignorance.

Then, the door to the dorm opened, the sound making everyone quiet down and turn to it.

Their eyes widened as they took in the short form of the school’s principal. Nedzu.

The furry creature smiled and raised a paw in greeting, “Greetings Class 1-A, I apologise for the intrusion but I am here to help someone make an announcement,” he explained as he held his cheery tone and looked over the class staring at him.

Most everyone looked at the principal with some confusion, but two had a feeling they knew what it was he was talking about.

Nedzu folded his paws behind his back, “As you all know, this year a certain figurehead will be attending the school under a certain program. Originally, they were going to reveal their identity by themself, however, it became apparent that due to one of you, he is nervous to do it alone,” he explained, never straying from his cheery and chipper tone.

Mina and Ochako were confused by this. If it really was Mikumo, then who could he be nervous about revealing himself to?

Nedzu brought his paws in front of him again and clapped, “Come now, reveal yourself.”

Several of the students had an idea of who it was he was talking about, but it was cemented when someone appeared by the table, specifically right behind Bakugou.

Everyone's eyes widened except Bakugou’s, who hadn’t quite noticed the figure who appeared behind her as she looked around in minor disgruntled confusion.

But then a voice rang through everyone’s head.

**“Hey, Kacchan.”**

Bakugou’s eyes widened, and she shot out of her seat in an instant.

It took her no more than a second to realise that everyone was looking in her direction, and she immediately turned around.

Standing right behind her, was the hooded form of the vigilante.

Bakugou stared with shock, no anger, annoyance or anything else on her face.

Then, she spoke.

“Deku?”

Now everyone was beginning to feel confused. Did they know each other?

The vigilante reached up, and a second later, pulled off his hood, revealing blue skin, glowing eyes, and green and black hair, along with what looked like a ponytail.

Bakugou’s eyes began to water as she took in their face.

A second later, she rushed him, and wrapped her arms around him, “It is you. You’re really alive,” she managed to choke out as sobs began to escape her.

Mikumo grew a small, sad smile, and wrapped his arms around the girl,  **“I am, and I’m sorry for not telling you,”** he apologised softly, while he brought one hand up to her head, and the other to her back.

Now everyone was staring with confusion. Nedzu took this opportunity to speak, “This, as you all likely know, is the Dark Templar, but to the faculty and I he is Mikumo Uraraka. According to him, Katsumi Bakugou and he were childhood friends. However, after he became a victim of the Musutafu terrorist attack he was declared dead, and he never went to inform her otherwise. Whether out of fear, or some other reason, he cannot truthfully say. Regardless, I would suggest giving them a moment, then he will introduce himself properly,” the principal explained, now without his chipper tone and with a small frown on his face.

Everyone looked to the principal, the majority of them with worried frowns or sad expressions. 

It was a strange situation, but they understood, and they would keep quiet.

Bakugou and Mikumo stood in the embrace for a few minutes, while the ash blonde cried. 

Finally, she seemed to begin to calm down, and moved out of the embrace, then looked the boy in the eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked directly, now with a small frown, despite still having a few tears in her eyes.

Mikumo’s expression fell, and he looked down and to the side, “ **I… I honestly don’t know. My best guess is I was scared. Nobody was looking for me, I knew that , so I guess I rationalised that if I revealed I was alive, I’d get taken away from my new family,”** he answered sadly, forgetting to limit his speech to only her and subsequently letting everyone present hear him.

Bakugou frowned, then reached up and chopped him on the head, “While that makes sense, I’m still pissed that you didn’t at least tell me. You know I can hold a secret,” she was unhappy, and began to become more angry than sad.

The blue skinned boy clutched his head,  **“I-I’m sorry, b-but I h-had just experienced something traumatic. I lost Mom and Dad, what would you have me do?” ** he countered as he looked at her with a small frown.

Bakugou paused, and for a few moments she stayed silent.

She eventually lowered her head, “Alright, you’ve got a point,” she then looked back up at him with a serious expression, “You’d better make up for it then. You’re cooking dinner from now on, understand?” she glared at him as she said this.

Mikumo swallowed,  **“O-ok, t-that's fair. I’ll cook dinner,”** he agreed with a minor amount of fear in his voice.

Bakugou nodded, “Good,” she then went back up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you,” her voice sounded sad again as she spoke, but there was a hint of relief mixed in with it.

Mikumo didn’t move for a moment, but then he gained a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her again,  **“I missed you too.”**

The two stayed in the hug for another minute, before moving away once more.

Nedzu, deciding that this likely meant the end of their interaction, cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both Mikumo and Bakugou, “Young Mikumo, I believe you should introduce yourself to your classmates,” he suggested with an amused smile.

Mikumo blinked at him, then he looked over the class, and realised that everyone was staring.

**“Oh. Right, good idea,”** he agreed sheepishly.

He walked out from behind the table, and went towards the middle of the common room.

He gained a smile as he looked over everyone,  **“Hello everyone, my name is Mikumo Uraraka, and I’m the vigilante known as the Dark Templar. It’s nice to meet you all,”** he greeted them with a cheery tone as he bowed politely in greeting.

The smile and tone… well the students had definitely not been expecting that. They thought the vigilante would be more… gruff and serious.

But this boy was smiling like the sun.

As everyone looked at him, Kodai turned to Ochako, “Uraraka? Are you and he related?” the blank girl asked the brunette.

Ochako blinked at her for a moment, then looked to Mikumo, who had overheard and had also turned to the girl, “That was quick, I thought it would’ve taken a bit longer before someone asked,” she admitted with a lopsided smile.

Mikumo chuckled,  **“Me too,”** he then looked to Kodai,  **“Yes, we’re brother and sister, but I’m adopted,”** he explained to the girl.

Kodai looked at him for a moment, then she hummed, before looking to Ochako again, “Then you likely knew he would be here. Why did you not tell us he was here?” she inquired blankly to the brunette.

Ochako smiled innocently, “Because seeing you react to it is funnier,” she answered simply. Mina had rubbed off on her to an extent evidently.

Mikumo let out a chuckle,  **“It was fun to watch, I have to admit,”** he added with amusement.

The class at large deadpanned silently.

Nedzu chuckled, “I have to admit as well, I do the same on occasion. It really is quite entertaining seeing people’s reactions to such things,” the rodent agreed with amusement as he looked to the two Urarakas.

Mina looked between the three of them, “Hey, I was the one who started it, don’t take the credit from me,” she said as she narrowed her eyes at Ochako beside her.

Ochako stuck out her tongue, before smiling, “If you say so Mina,” she said with a teasing tone.

Mina huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted, but she said nothing else.

Nedzu chuckled once more, “Apologies Young Ashido. Now then, that was all I came here to do so I will take my leave. I hope you have a pleasant week getting to know each other before school starts, goodbye,” the rodent waved to everyone, before turning on his heel and leaving the dorm.

As the door closed, Mikumo took a moment to look over the class once more.

He had already gotten the chance to get a look at everyone while he was invisible, but now that everyone was looking at him, it was different.

Then someone stood up, “Yo, so you’re the vigilante? The Dark Templar?” a blonde asked with an almost awed expression.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow, but nodded,  **“I am. You a fan?”** he asked with slight hesitation. He wasn’t exactly excited about the idea that one of his classmates might look at him like some kind of higher being.

The blonde nodded rapidly, “Dude, you’re the reason Musutafu is as safe as it is at night. You saved one of my friends too, so thanks for that,” the blonde pointed a thumb at himself, “Name’s Denki Kaminari, but you can just call me Denki. Thanks again for doing what you do,” he was practically beaming as he thanked the vigilante for his work.

Mikumo blinked. He truthfully hadn’t expected this kind of a reaction, he had been expecting more fanboying, not a genuine thank you for his work,  **“U-um, you’re welcome, but I just did what I thought was right to do,”** he answered with a slightly sheepish tone.

Kaminari nodded, “Sure, but I still appreciate it,” he responded simply.

Then a few others stood up as well, and went over to thank the greenette similarly, much to his growing embarrassment.

But as this happened, something caught his eye.

Standing off to the side, near the wall, was one of the girls.

If he remembered right, her name was Kyouka Jirou, and she was staring at the greenette.

She evidently hadn’t realised that he had noticed her, since his eyes were glowing and you couldn’t accurately see where he was looking.

He was still listening to those around him, and responded, but he kept discreetly looking at the purplette.

He noticed that she was wearing a hesitant expression, as if she wanted to do something, but couldn’t get herself to do it.

He frowned slightly. He would have to see what it was once the others let him be.

For the next few minutes the remainder of the class, at least those that wanted to, came up and said similar thanks and praises to the boy, except for Tenya Iida, who admonished him for breaking the law, but the rest of the class made him quiet down after pointing out how much good he’s done, and he had never gotten close to seriously injuring someone.

FInally, Ochako and Mina decided they had praised the blue skinned boy enough, and stepped in, “Alright guys, let’s give Mikumo some breathing room. He’s going to be our classmate so let’s not treat him any differently, ok?” the brunette Uraraka looked around the class as she spoke.

The class looked at her for a moment, then Iida spoke up in kind, “You are very right, he is a classmate now, not the vigilante. I apologise if we made you uncomfortable,” the stiff boy bowed at a perfect ninety degrees as he apologised to Mikumo.

Mikumo chuckled awkwardly,  **“N-no, it’s ok, I was sort of expecting it honestly, but I would like it if you don’t think of me differently because of my experience,” ** he replied as he looked over the class with a lopsided smile.

The class at large smiled in response and nodded in agreement.

Mikumo nodded in return,  **“Thank you. Now I need to go change out of these clothes and into something more comfortable. I’ll be back,”**

As the words left his mind, he suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke, surprising everyone momentarily.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, Mikumo teleported to the stairwell, not wanting to surprise someone by teleporting right into the middle of the common room.

He walked down the last few steps and entered the common room, where the entire class was still hanging around and chatting.

As he stood in the hallway going to the stairs, he looked over the room for a moment.

After a second, he found who he was looking for.

It wasn’t Mina, nor Ochako.

But Jirou.

She was sitting at the table along with the other girls, and was chatting with Mina, who was sitting across from her.

He walked through the room, all the while greeting those who greeted him as he went.

He got to the table, then sat down next to Jirou, who seemed to not have noticed him.

Mina on the other hand did, and grew a smile, “Heya Mikumo, how's it going?” she asked cheerily.

Mikumo smiled back,  **“It’s going well, but I have to admit the meeting went differently from what I had planned,”** he answered sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mina giggled, “Yeah I can imagine,” her eyes then seemed to drift to the side, an action that did not go past Mikumo, especially when she raised an eyebrow and gained a wider smile.

He turned to see what she was looking at, only to lock eyes with Jirou, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Mikumo blinked before raising an eyebrow,  **“Is something wrong Jirou?”** the greenette asked curiously.

She seemed to get shaken out of a daze of some kind, and quickly lowered her head and raised her shoulders, “O-oh, uh, no, j-just um…” her voice seemed to give out, but Mikumo wasn’t sure why.

Then a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked ahead to see Mina waving for his attention while wearing a wide smile, “I asked her why she was staring at you from the wall while the others were talking to you and she said you saved her and her parents when they were on their way home from a concert, but was too nervous to go say thanks, since apparently you left back then before she could,” the pink girl explained cheerily.

Mikumo blinked, while Jirou whipped up to stare at Mina with wide eyes and a massive deep red blush on her face, “M-Mina, wh-what the hell?!” she exclaimed with embarrassment, while her earlobes flailed around.

Mina seemed unrepentant about what she had just done as she grinned at the punk looking girl, “What? I’m just helping you out. You wanted to say it, right?” she said teasingly.

Jirou’s blush persisted, but she managed to grow a small upset frown as she looked at Mina, “I was going to do it myself when I was ready you ass,” she whisper-yelled at the pinkette.

Mina simply smiled in response, and turned to Mikumo, “So, I think you’ve got another fan, one you saved yourself,” she said to the greenette with a cheery tone.

Mikumo meanwhile held a deadpan expression as he looked at Mina,  **“Mina, you can’t just go around doing that, you’re upsetting Jirou and you’ll upset anyone else you do it to as well. Tell her you’re sorry, and promise you won’t do it again,” ** the boy admonished the pink girl as he gained a frown instead. He really wasn’t very happy with the girl for doing what she did.

Mina looked at him for a moment, then she shrunk slightly as she realised he was right, “Ok,” she turned to Jirou with a small frown, “I’m sorry Kyouka, I won’t do it again,” she promised as she apologised to the punk girl.

Jirou still seemed very upset, and her blush was still heavy, but after a moment she huffed, “Fine, just don’t do it again,” she grumbled as she crossed her arms and looked to the side.

Mina grew a small relieved smile. She didn’t always think before doing something, this had been a prime example of it, and had Mikumo not told her to apologise then chances are Jirou wouldn’t have forgiven her anytime soon.

Mikumo looked between the two, then nodded,  **“Good. Now, I saved you one time did I? I think I remember you, you did seem familiar when I first saw you,” ** he turned to Jirou and looked her up and down.

Jirou seemed to tense up for a moment, but it seemed to melt away after a few seconds. She nodded finally, while staying quiet.

Mikumo hummed, but otherwise stayed quiet for a few moments. 

Suddenly his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers,  **“Wait, I remember now. May 19th, you, your mom and dad were pulled into an alley by a gang calling themselves ‘The Hell Raisers’ right?”** he asked with a smile as he recalled the event.

Jirou whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes, “You remember?” she asked incredulously, but also with much surprise.

Mikumo smiled wider as he nodded,  **“Yeah, well, I’ll be honest, I mostly remembered because of you,”** he answered as he looked down at the table.

  
  
  
  


It was a largely normal night for Mikumo at this point. He was out patrolling like he usually did, and he stayed invisible as he did. He had only been active for a few months, so he was still a bit nervous about being caught at this point.

But as he leaped over the rooftops, he heard a loud yelp coming from below him.

He stopped as he landed after hopping over an alley, and quickly turned back to look down over the edge.

His brow furrowed as he registered what was happening.

It seemed that a gang of some kind had pulled a family of three into the alley, and were now intending to do who knows what to them.

“Get away from my parents you pigs!” the daughter of the family shouted suddenly, while standing protectively in front of her parents.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow at that. She was brave, or stupid… No, Mikumo could tell, this wasn’t stupidity, this was courage brought on by wanting to protect her family.

He decided not to linger, and jumped down quickly and landed on top of one of the thugs.

From there, it had been a quick fight as Mikumo had taken down the gang, all the while they had no idea what was happening.

Not even a minute after he had started, the gang was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Once he was sure they were all definitely out cold, Mikumo turned his attention to the family, who were staring with shock, but the girl, who Mikumo now realised seemed to be his own age, was still on guard.

He approached them, and did something less than smart.

He lowered his cloak, surprising the family further and making the girl seem to tense up.

He raised his hands,  **“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, but did they hurt you? Are you injured?”** he asked as he reassured them that he wasn’t a threat to them.

They seemed to relax slightly, but then the girl spoke up, “How do we know you’re speaking the truth?” she asked sceptically.

Mikumo stared for a moment,  _ ‘She’s cautious, I suppose that's really a good thing,’ _ he thought internally.

They couldn’t see his face, beyond his eyes, but he smiled at them,  **“Because I can teleport, so if I really wanted to hurt you, then I would’ve already done it,”** he explained with a light tone, which was because he was trying to hold in a laugh.

They all blinked at his admission, “Oh. Well, thank you for saving us,” the girl thanked as she stood up straight.

Mikumo shook his head,  **“No need to thank me. So uh, could I ask you not to tell anyone you saw me? I’m not really doing this legally,”** he asked awkwardly as he twiddles his fingers slightly.

The family blinked again, “Wait, are you a vigilante?” the father asked incredulously as he stared at the hooded figure ahead of him.

Mikumo nodded,  **“Uh, yeah, and I really don’t want to get caught, so…”** he explained sheepishly as he looked at the family.

The family stared at him for a few moments, until the girl looked up to her parents, “He did just save us, I think the least we can do to thank him is keeping his secret for him,” she said casually as she made her decision.

Her parents looked down at her, but stayed silent for a few moments.

Finally, the mother smiled as she made her decision, “You’re right,” she said, before looking to her husband, “Let’s keep it secret, we owe him that much.”

The father looked for a moment, then he grinned, “Yeah,” he turned to Mikumo, “We won’t say a thing. You do what you need to do,” he gave the vigilante an approving nod as he said this.

Mikumo looked at them for a few moments, before he grew a relieved smile,  **“Thank you. You should probably go, and I’ll go report these guys. Have a safer way home,” ** he waved to them, before suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The family's eyes widened and the girl reached out where the vigilante had been, “Wait!”

  
  
  
  


Mikumo finished reminiscing over the night, and turned to Jirou with a smile,  **“Your bravery was inspiring. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t take some inspiration from you myself after what you did that night,”** he admitted as he finished off.

Jirou was staring at him with a very surprised expression, and a large blush.

Mikumo noticed the blush,  **“A-ah, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to embarrass you,”** he apologised, now worried he had done what Mina had done just a few minutes earlier.

Jirou shook out of her daze, then quickly shook her head before looking away entirely, “N-no, i-its fine,” she assured awkwardly.

An awkward silence fell between them, and neither noticed that the rest of the table had also fallen silent during their talk.

Then Eiko clenched a fist while tears began to appear in her eyes, “Damn, that’s so manly.” 

Somehow, that cracked the atmosphere.

Mina and Ochako did a spit take and turned to Eiko while trying to hold in laughter, “Eiko, you can’t call a girl manly like that, heck,  _ you’re _ a girl,” Ochako tried to admonish the red haired girl, but her failing attempts at holding in her laughter was making it difficult to keep a serious outward look.

Eiko lowered her head slightly while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, “Come on, you know what I mean by that now.”

Mikumo chuckled as he watched them interact, while Jirou deadpanned at the Hardening quirk user.

Mikumo turned to Jirou after a moment,  **“Sorry about what I said. That night is just an encouraging memory to me, so I couldn’t help but feel nostalgic in a way when I talked about it,”** he apologised with a sheepish smile.

Jirou turned to him with a blank expression, but a blush quickly reappeared on her face as she looked away again, “... It’s fine,” she replied quietly, while her earlobe jacks began to fiddle shyly.

Mikumo blinked at her behaviour, but shrugged and decided it was just her personality.

But, her behaviour didn’t go past Mina, who knew exactly what it was.

She grinned. 

The future might turn out to be very, very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the Raider867 deal :D


	17. Rewrite Announcement (Yes, again)

Welp, guess we're back to this again.

If you guys can't tell, I am very picky about my stories, but this rewrite is honestly genuinely justified in my mind.

And the reason for that, is that I put very little effort into actually making this fic when I started it. I only did it so I would have all three Starcraft factions going in fics, but I could have done a lot better with this one than I did.

So... Yeah.

It may be a while before this get's properly going, as I've said in comments I am currently stuck in a really annoying funk, which is making it extremely difficult for me to write properly. I'm trying to get over it, but it's just not going.

Until then, I hope you guys will remain patient, and I apologise for the inconvenience and lack of uploads for many of my fics.

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D


End file.
